Fate played her tricks to us
by The HP and Twilight lover
Summary: DH-spoiler! Vad skulle ha hänt om Hermione&Ron inte följde med Harry för att leta horrokruxer? Och om dessutom en viss blond slytherinare gjorde honom sällskap istället, som en livboj mitt i mörkret... ja då kan väl vad som helst hända, eller hur? HPDM!
1. Chapter 1

Till mina gamla läsare: var stolta över mig! Jag avslutade min första kapiitelfic för bara några dagar sedan, och jag håller redan på med en ny!

Om någon har missat det, är den här m/m, Harry/Draco närmare bestämt, så om några läser detta nu, och ryser vid blotta tanken, så råder jag er att inte läsa den här ficen!

Första kapitlet är dock helt ofarligt...

Denna fic byggs på Dödsrelikerna, tror att jag skrev det i summaryn... Det första kapitlet börjar typ vid kapitlet om silverhinden, men jag har ändrat om lite... *host* MYCKET! Kan ta tid att komma in i det hela!

Och om någon faktiskt trodde det, så är jag _inte_ J.K. Rowling!

* * *

**_Fate played her tricks to us_**

**1. Ödet förändrat**

Han tog huttrande en sista titt på den snötäckta marken runt honom, och med tältet och allt hoppackat i en liten mugglarväska, som var bra mycket större på insidan än på utsidan, transfererade han sig till nästa mål: Deanskogen.

Fylld av minnen från tiden för ett halvår sedan, men som dock kändes oerhört avlägsen, gjorde han bäst i att resa det magiska tältet fort så han hade något att göra – dåliga minnen har en otrevlig vana att komma tillbaka till en så fort man är sysslolös. Att sedan tältet borde resas snabbt, så att han kunde disillusionera det för att skyddas mot fiender... Det var ju också en anledning.

När tältet var rest funderade han, i skymningen, på var nästa horrokrux skulle finnas. Han hade tjuvlyssnat på Ted Tonks, Nymphadoras far, och utav det hade han fått fram att Gryffindors svärd antagligen skulle kunna ha sönder horrokruxerna, men informationen var inte så nödvändig utan några horrokruxer att ha sönder. Han hade _en_, medaljongen som oftast hängde runt hans hals, den som han och Dumbledore hämtat för vad som kändes som evigheter sedan. De andra tre hade han inte, han visste inte var de fanns, visste inte ens vad de alla var för något. Han hade förvisso en misstanke om att ett av föremålen var något från Ravenclaw, men han visste inte säkert. Det han visste nästan säkert hade han vetat tidigare också: Huffelpuffs bägare var en horrokrux, och Nagini var en annan. Nagini skulle utan tvekan bli den sista att förstöras, hon hängde ju alltid ihop med Voldemort själv.

Han borde kanske fundera ut hur han skulle kunna få tag i svärdet, och bli kvitt medaljongen, men det var svårt. Om han bara hade varit lite mer snabbtänkt – som Hermione! Han svalde. Ensamheten svepte över honom på mindre än två sekunder. Han saknade sina vänner Ron och Hermione! De hade säkert kunnat hjälpa honom, men nej då. Den store Harry Potter var tydligen dömd till ensamhet. Ironiskt.

Hans tankar bröts av ett skarpt ljussken från träden, och en silverhind uppenbarades. Antagligen en patronus, men vems visste han inte. Men den ingav en känsla av trygghet, och han reste sig, ville röra vid den. Den vände och gick, och han följde efter. In till en annan glänta ledde den honom, där en istäckt sjö fanns. Men så försvann den, lika plötsligt som den kommit, och i det plötsliga, djupa mörkret lyckades han snubbla på isen. Han kastade ur sig några svordomar, men stelnade till när han skulle resa sig, tittade ner genom isen. Var det...? Kunde det vara...? Han tände spetsen av sin stav, och det juvelprydda fästet hos svärdet han nyss grubblat över glimmade till.

"Hur i helvete har det hamnat där?" mumlade han ut i luften, men egentligen var han inte särskilt nyfiken, han ville bara få tag i det förbannade svärdet. (Dåligt humör skulle vem som helst få av att bära Voldemorts själ runt halsen, och eftersom han inte hade något sällskap brydde sig inte Harry om att lägga band på sig själv.) Han såg sig oroat om; det kunde ju vara en fälla. Men det verkade faktiskt inte så.

Han spräckte snabbt isen med _diffindo_, och försökte intala sig själv att vattnet var varmt, en het källa i den snöiga skogen. Det funkade inte. Inte en chans att han skulle klara av att klä av sig för det här, den tjocka jackan var det enda som fick honom att hålla värmen i den kyliga kvällsluften! Hur skulle det då inte bli om han dök ner i _isvattnet_ utan kläder?!

Nej, han ställde sig bara vid kanten, lutade sig fram, och dök – men precis innan hans huvud hamnade under vatten, hörde han någon kliva fram bakom ett träd. Hörde, inte såg.

Väl under ytan skyndade han sig att få tag i svärdet, och återvände sedan upp till en syn som chockerade honom oerhört:

"M-malfoy?!" stammade han. (**A/N:** Stammade för att han frös, inte av rädsla.)

"Potter", konstaterade Draco Malfoy kallt.

"Fan! S-så det här var ett bakhåll? S-smart, får jag s-säga. Var har du dina dödsätarvänner?" undrade han irriterat. "Och v-varför gjorde du inte bara s-slut på mig direkt? R-rädd?" hånade han.

Draco stirrade förvånat på honom: Sedan när hade Potter problem med attityden?

"Det här är inget bakhåll, jag har i alla fall inte planerat att döda dig, Potter."

"Nej, s-säkert inte."

"Det är sant, vad skulle jag ha för glädje av det?"

"J-jag kan s-se många s-svar på den frågan, Malfoy."

"Potter, jag har inga dödsätare gömda i skogen. Då skulle de nog ha attackerat dig vid det här laget", sa Draco trött, men överlägset.

Harry var tyst ett tag, och bara stirrade darrande, men stint på Malfoys siluett i mörkret, under snabba andetag, på grund av kölden. Till sist gav han upp.

"Och varför i helvete s-sa du inte det direkt?! Vet du hur jävla kallt det här vattnet är?!" Han tog spjärn med handen i den snötäckta, lövtäckta marken, och hivade sig upp. Han greppade sedan staven, och gjorde sig själv torr och varm i ett navs, med en ilsken blick på sin rival.

"Varför hoppade du ner där från början, Potter?" Draco försökte se vad han höll i handen.

"Svärdet såklart, som du så listigt placerat ut!" Han riktade staven mot Malfoy. "Listigt lockbete. Om det här inte är en fälla är jag fanimej jultomten!"

"Då får du börja dela ut klappar, Potter, för jag har inte lagt svärdet i sjön. Jag visste inte ens att du var här! Vad gör du här egentligen?"

"Så vem fan la svärdet i sjön, då?" Han ignorerade Malfoys fråga. "Vems var patronusen?" gormade Harry irriterat.

"Inte min i alla fall, om du menar hinden jag följde efter."

"Såklart jag menar hinden, din tröga...!"

"Okej, vad i Merlins namn har fått dig att bete dig som om hela världen har gått under?" undrade Malfoy, mot sin vilja.

Harry glodde irriterat på den blekare figuren, men så förändrades något i blicken, och han såg ut som den vanliga idiot Malfoy hade nöjet att håna i skolan. Han drog av sig horrokruxen han hade om halsen, suckade djupt, och stoppade ner den i byxfickan istället. Ilskan rann av honom som om någon sköljt bort den med en spann vatten, och nu såg han istället deprimerad ut – något som gjorde Draco förvånad så till den grad att han för en sekund såg sympatiskt snarare än hatiskt på Potter. När Harry öppnade munnen för att ställa en motfråga, lät rösten sorgsen, och en gnutta nyfiken.

"Vad gör du här, Malfoy?"

"Har inte du med att göra på något vis, Potter. Men om du nu så tvunget vill veta, så håller jag mig undan."

"Från vem?"

Draco himlade med ögonen. "Mörkrets Herre, vem annars?"

Harry fnös.

"Och det vill du att jag ska tro på?"

"Det behöver du inte göra, men det är sanningen", sa Malfoy lätt. "Vad gör du själv här?"

Nu var det Harrys tur att himla med ögonen. "Ja, vad tror du? Jag försöker besegra din herre, såklart!"

"Säg inte 'din herre', jag är ingen dödsätare, vägrar bli en! Mörkrets Herre är ju galen! Att han vill döda dig är ju sin sak, det bryr jag mig inte ett dugg om, och att han vill ha makt är ju fullt förståeligt, det vill väl alla." Det var ingen fråga, utan ett konstaterande, och Harry väntade otåligt på att han skulle komma till saken. "Men han vill _besegra_ _döden_! Fullkomligt vrickat! Som om döden vore en människa, lika dödlig som han själv."

"Han är inte dödlig", avbröt Harry. "Voldemort alltså. Inte än i alla fall, men jag jobbar på det." Han visste inte vad som fick honom att prata så pass öppet med Malfoy. Kanske den totala avsaknaden av sällskap att prata med... Till och med Malfoy var bättre än ingen alls.

Draco tittade konstigt på honom: Vad dillade Potter om? Är man odödlig kan man aldrig dödas, så enkelt är det. Man kan väl inte göra en odödlig person dödlig, eller? Han mötte den andra unge mannens blick. Jo, Potter kunde. Han såg orädd ut – förvisso typiskt för gryffindorare att vara modiga, men _orädda_. Han såg också sorgsen ut, och en underlig våg av något som skulle kunna liknas av ytterligare sympati sköljde upp inom Draco. Men så märkte han något som var ännu underligare än sorgen i Potters blick: Ensamheten. Pojken som överlevde, 'Den utvalde' såg så fruktansvärt ensam ut. Ironiskt.

"Så Potter, var håller smutsskallen och blodsförrädaren hus?" sa han dräpande. Eller, han försökte åtminstone låta väldigt nedervärderande på tonen. Potter vände sig om, så att han kom att stå med ryggen emot Draco.

"Åh håll käften, Malfoy! Här är de inte i alla fall."

Dracos ansiktsuttryck, som brukade vara dolt i en mask som inte avslöjade några som helst känslor, lyste upp av... Nej, inte hånfullhet. Inte heller förtjusning, men _förvåning_.

"Va? Har inte den beundrade guldpojken sällskap av sina vänner längre? Nej det är klart, du som är en nobel gryffindor skulle väl knappast utsätta dem för fara, eller hur, Potter?"

"Käften om livet är dig kärt, Malfoy!" utbrast Harry och vände sig mot Malfoy igen, med staven i högsta hugg. Ännu en mild förvåning för Draco, men han såg nästintill oberörd ut när han sa:

"Så gör det då Potter, men folk kommer att få veta. Folk kommer att känna till Malfoys mördare, och det är onödigt, _så_ onödigt. Kanske en likhet mellan Mörkrets Herre och dig, att begå onödiga mord. Skillnaden är att han kommer undan med det, det gör inte du."

En hastig glimt av ilska skar genom Harrys ögon, men den var egentligen inte riktad mot Malfoy. Han drog plötsligt upp hängsmycket ur fickan igen, och lade det på en sten.

"Han ska inte komma undan med det!" utropade han, höjde svärdet, och ställde sig beredd att hugga itu medaljongen. _Okej, det oundvikliga slutet: Potter har blivit sinnessjuk!_ tänkte Draco. _Vem skriker han åt nu? _Harry väste något Draco tog för att vara parselspråk, och smycket sprack upp. Men innan han hunnit genomborra det märkliga smycket med svärdet, uppenbarade sig två figurer ur det – Draco kände igen de som förvridna bilder av Granger och Weasley, och Harry flämtade till.

"_Förstår du inte, Potter, varför vi övergav dig? Det borde inte vara svårt att förstå, vem skulle vilja vara vänner med någon som dig?_" väste Ron Weasley spöklikt, likt det Dudley hade sagt till Harry som tolvåring. Hermione Granger skrattade hånfullt, med en blick lika kall som Voldemort själv. "_Trodde du verkligen att vi skulle orka dras med dig, istället för att ansluta oss till Mörkrets Herre? Så naivt av dig!_"

"_Väldigt naivt_", bekräftade Granger. Draco stirrade förskräckt på de ormliknande skepnaderna. Vad var det här? Han såg förvirrat upp i Potters ansikte, och såg en ensam tår lämna ena ögonvrån.

"_Vi håller ihop, vi behöver inte dig. Ingen behöver dig, Potter! Vi är oslagbara, du är ingenting._"

"_Hör du det? Ingenting, ingenting alls!_" ekade den ondskefulla unga kvinnan.

Harry darrade svagt, och svalde.

"Potter?" sa Draco försiktigt, han ville inte väcka figurernas uppmärksamhet mot honom – fast hans försiktighet var onödig; de tycktes bara ha ögon för det tilltänkta offret, med andra ord den glasögonprydda mannen, som stod beredd att förgöra dem. Hotet.

Harry högg stelt svärdet rakt igenom medaljongen, väldigt hårt och med ett ljudligt klang. Draco ryckte förskrämt till när ett hjärtskärande skri hördes från smycket, innan Granger och Weasley tynade bort. Harry tog den spruckna tingesten i handen, och stirrade i tystnad på röken och den blodliknande substansen som den avgav.

"Potter?" sa Draco undrande, när han väl förmådde tala igen. "Vad var det där?"

"En bit av Voldemorts själ", suckade han bittert till svars. "Tyvärr finns det fler än den."

Draco skakade på huvudet.

"Jag menar smutsskallen och blodsförrädaren. Vad var det, vad snackade de om?"

"Du hörde. De har förrått mig. Gett upp kampen mot Voldemort, de tyckte att för många liv gick förlorade. Vilket i och för sig är sant, och det är mitt fel, så jag förstår dem faktiskt..."

"Vad är du för en sinnessjuk idiot Potter, såklart att det inte är ditt fel att folk dör för Mörkrets Herres hand! Fler hade dött om du inte fötts! Och det säger jag inte för att trösta dig, utan för att det är sant." Malfoy verkade irriterad av någon anledning. "Men allvarligt, stämmer det att de ska försöka bli dödsätare?"

"Nej!" skrek Harry ut. "... Det hoppas jag verkligen inte. Men de övergav mig."

Harry fastnade i tankarna, de dystra minnena kom tillbaka. Efter Dumbledores begravning hade han fått höra av Ron att de drog sig bort, gick under jorden som Hermione kallade det. Det gjorde resten av Weasley-familjen också, för tryggheten. Han kunde inte direkt säga att han klandrade dem, och han ville givetvis alltid deras eget bästa. Men han hade väl väntat sig att de åtminstone skulle önska honom lycka till när han ensam gav sig ut...

Den enda som inte gömt sig, den enda som inte hade svikit Harry var Ginny. Ginny hade fortsatt kämpa, med Lupin och Tonks hjälp och hela Ordens beskydd. Åtminstone vad som återstod av Orden...

Ginny hade velat följa med honom ut på jakt efter horrokruxerna, men han hade inte tillåtit henne. Merlin skulle veta att han verkligen velat låta henne följa med, men han älskade henne för mycket för att låta henne göra det. Han älskade henne fortfarande, även om han hade gjort slut. Han hade inte kunnat leva i vetskap om att han var den som ansvarat för hennes öde, om hon dog. Men han hade ångrat sig flera gånger under resan, och velat vända om och hämta henne. Hon var lojal.

Han var kanske naiv, som skepnaderna av Hermione och Ron hade sagt, men han ville gifta sig med Ginny. Hon skulle bli myndig nästa år – nästa år var om fyra dagar, julafton hade redan kommit och gått – och om Harry någonsin tog sig ur den här härvan, och besegrade Voldemort, skulle han fria till henne.

Om...

Harry lyfte på huvudet, och mötte Malfoys blick. För ett galet ögonblick trodde han nästan att Draco såg bekymrat på honom, som om han faktiskt brydde sig om om Harry levde eller dog. Men två sekunder senare var masken på igen.

Det började snöa, och Harry rös till.

"Har du något tält, Malfoy?" Draco rynkade förvirrat pannan. "Har du någonstans att bo medan du håller dig undan?" förtydligade Harry. Draco skakade nekande på huvudet, men hans blick tycktes säga att det säkert skulle lösa sig på något sätt. Harry undrade i sitt stilla sinne hur pass van Malfoy var vid naturen... Han kunde väl inte på allvar ge sig ut mitt ute i ingenstans, utan någon plan, och förvänta sig att lösningar skulle komma till om han bad om det! Eller...?

Han skakade på huvudet för att frigöra sig från sina tankar, och sa sedan suckande:

"Jamen kom med då." Draco stelnade till.

"Va?"

"Jag litar inte på dig Malfoy, därför har jag aldrig förhoppningar eller förväntningar på dig. Jag litade på mina vänner, och därför kunde de såra mig. Du _kan_ inte såra mig, jag släpper dig inte tillräckligt nära för att du ska kunna det. ... Så du är okej."

Malfoy stod bara och såg förvirrat på honom medan han försökte hänga med på Harrys resonemang, men hann inte fundera mycket på det innan det var kolsvart ute, och snöstormen var igång. Vid det laget hade han inte längre mycket val, och de två forna fienderna gick för en gångs skull sida vid sida för att ta sig till Harrys tält.

* * *

Långt kapitel, eller hur?? Och jag kan glädja er med, att typ _alla_ kap kommer vara såhär långa! *Ler stolt* :D

Så då förstår ni väl att det kommer ta lång tid att uppdatera det här? Och ni är helt ok med det? Tänkte väl det!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, ok, jag vet att jag är sölig, men det får ni faktiskt leva med, för jag skriver ju liksom mycket... Nu är ju grejen med detta kapitlet att det kan vara svårt att förstå, så känn er inte dumma om ni inte riktigt hänger med, känn er smarta om ni gör det istället! :D Och ni kan ju alltid fråga, så får jag åtminstone en review... ;P

Just det, återigen: _Kursiv stil_ = folks tankar.

**

* * *

2. Förtroenden sviks. Och väcks...?**

Draco kände sig _väldigt_ obekväm med att dela tält med Potter, även om han inte hade mycket val – själv hade han inte kommit undan Malfoys Herrgård med annat än livhanken i behåll.

Men extra obekväm kände han sig vid tillfällen då Potter själv kunde vara borta hela dagen, och ibland inte återvända förrän på följande morgon, så att Draco blev lämnad ensam i natur han inte kände, utan att veta vad han skulle göra.

Han ville hemskt gärna få reda på vad exakt Potter gjorde när han var borta, och hur han bar sig åt för att försöka besegra Mörkrets Herre, men Potter svarade aldrig när han frågade...

Såklart litade han inte på Draco, och det fanns det inget att göra åt, för själv siktade Malfoy inte direkt på att gå med på Potters sida här. Han ville fly från Mörkrets Herre, men inte motarbeta honom – man måste vara galen om man gör något för att motarbeta honom i dessa farliga tider! Potter var galen, han hade betydligt mer mod än hjärna...

Och han kom sig aldrig för att spionera på guldpojken, av någon konstig anledning... Han antog att det berodde på att han var rädd att bli utslängd ur den enda lilla trygghet han hade. Ja, Draco Malfoy kände faktiskt en trygghet i att vara hos Potter, för gryffindoraren var, för allmänheten, som en hjälte i en saga, och hjältarna kunde inte dö. Även om Draco märkte tydligt att Potter själv verkade förvänta sig att dö vilken dag som helst, vilket oroade honom lite mer än vad han föredragit...

Men vid sådana tillfällen, som när Potter inte kom hem på ett dygn, blev han faktiskt smått hysterisk, även om han var bra på att dölja det. Hade Mörkrets Herre dödat honom? Eller ännu värre, fångat honom, och fått honom att berätta att Draco gömde sig med honom?! Då skulle goda råd vara dyra, riktigt dyra.

Malfoy var precis inne i en sådan där hysteriperiod, när han hörde Potter transferera sig tillbaka utanför tältet. Han såg totalt skärrad ut, och Draco lyckades precis hejda en impuls om att bestört brista ut frågor som "Var har du varit?" "Vad har hänt?!" och "Hur mår du?" Han fnös åt sig själv; som om han brydde sig!

Men Potter tycktes inte märka något av den inre strid Malfoy utkämpade mot sig själv, han var för fokuserad på striden som faktiskt var i full gång nu, i trollkarlsvärlden. Den var igång, det var det ingen idé att förneka, det var bara det att Voldemort startat den utan att ge ut någon startsignal. Han svalde vid tanken på hur många han fått med sig, speciellt nu, efter vad han fått reda på hos Xenophilius Lovegood. Han bet ihop käkarna, och hävde en suck, som han alltid gör när han försöker hålla gråten tillbaka.

"Vi måste iväg, nu!" fick han fram med relativt stadig röst. Draco kunde proceduren om vad som skulle göras när de skulle byta gömställe, så han började packa ihop tältet och alla dess underbara tillbehör, medan Potter gick runt i cirklar, och hävde alla skyddsförtrollningar han kastat över platsen.

Sedan gjorde de sig redo att transferera sig iväg – Det var den delen av flykten Draco ogillade mest: Eftersom Potter aldrig berättade var de var eller vart de skulle kunde han inte transferera sig iväg själv, utan tvingades faktiskt _röra_ _vid_ Potter, ta hans hand. Men tack och lov landade de på det nya stället efter bara några sekunder, och han släppte alltid Potter direkt, och gick snabbt bort från honom, även längre bort än vad han brukade hålla sig, som för att markera att han inte ville ha något med Potter att göra. Sedan började han resa tältet, medan Potter gick runt i nya cirklar, och kastade nya skyddsförtrollningar. Det var en enkel procedur, och Draco tänkte precis fullfölja den genom att gå in i tältet igen, när han såg att Potter var nära att bryta ihop där han stod, oförmögen att röra sig, och med tårar i ögonen. Merlin, hur låg självbehärskning hade han? Börjar han lipa så fort han hör att Mörkrets Herre har mördat ännu en oskyldig mugglare? Fast, chansen fanns ju att det var något helt annat, Draco hade ju såklart inte följt med Potter dit han nu tog sig, så han visste ju inte – det där om mugglaren hade han hört på trollkarlsradion, i ett program med tillräckligt dålig smak för att kalla sig "Potternytt".

"Okej, överraska mig, Potter. Vad har hänt?" frågade han till slut motvilligt, medan den andre pojken kämpade för att hålla tillbaka tårarna.

"Bry dig inte!" snäste han, och vände sig om för att inte visa tåren som nu rann från hans kind mot hans vilja.

"Det gör jag inte heller, men jag är nyfiken på att höra om det har något med min familj att göra", svarade Draco lätt, och motstod lusten att slå till Potter, och skrika att han skulle skärpa sig. Det gällde att skaffa så mycket information han kunde, även om han bara skulle använda den för egen del, inte dela den med någon annan. Såvida han inte blev betalad, förstås...

"Men det har det inte, inte vad jag vet i alla fall", morrade han lågt, fortfarande med ryggen mot honom. Draco var en mästare på att avgöra om någon ljög, antingen på sättet de sa något på, eller på glimten i deras ögon. Men Potters röst var just nu sprucken, så han var inte säker, det skulle vara lättare att döma om han kunde möta hans blick.

"Säkert?" frågade han därför, och drog Potters arm bakåt, så att han var tvungen att vända sig om och återigen hamna ansikte mot ansikte mot honom.

"Ja", intygade Potter, och torkade uppgivet bort ännu en tår från kinden. Draco mötte hans sorgsna, ilskna, förrådda blick, och kom fram till att det inte fanns någon anledning för Potter att ljuga.

"Vad är det då som upprört dig såhär?" undrade Draco efter ett tag. Potter gav med sig, orkade helt enkelt inte stå emot att prata om det längre.

"Vetskapen om att jag nu är helt ensam...", suckade han sorgset. "Innan hade jag Ginny. Nu har jag ingen alls." Nya tårar hotade att välla upp inom honom, vilket Draco inte gillade alls. Han gillade inte att se Den utvalde, den modige gryffindoraren, pojken alla trodde skulle bli en hjälte genom att besegra Mörkrets Herre, gråta. Eller, mannen fick han väl tänka, Potter var ju myndig precis som han... Men strunt samma, poängen var att det är en svaghet att gråta, det hade han vetat sedan lång, lång tid, fått reda på av sin far. Och om Potter visade sig svag, skulle han vara lättare att besegra, vilket skulle betyda slutet för alla som inte var rakt igenom lojala mot Lorden.

"Äsch lägg av Potter, hade du varit helt ensam hade jag ju aldrig kunnat irritera dig genom att fråga det här, eller hur?"

Potter svalde, och stirrade stumt på honom. Vad sjutton sa Malfoy precis? Det han sa, den där meningen, skulle på något skumt vis kunna översättas till: "Du är inte ensam, jag är här". Totalt olikt Malfoy att ens indirekt säga en sådan sak, även om han inte var vare sig spion eller dödsätare. Harry svalde igen, och började misstänksamt berätta.

"Jag tog mig till Lovegoods, för att kunna fråga Luna och Xeno om dödsre-", han avbröt sig själv, "... för att få reda på en sak... Men Luna var inte där, hennes far sa att hon fångats av dödsätare, så hon är väl i Azkaban nu..."

Draco skakade på huvudet innan han hann fortsätta. "De tar inte en häxa som gisslan, för att sedan sätta henne i Azkaban, för där lär hon dö. De fångar bara gisslan, och för henne någon annan stans", konstaterade han, utan att tänka på vad han sa.

"Va? Var är hon då?" undrade Harry genast.

"Det vet väl inte jag, Potter!" fräste han, närmast rädd för faktumet att det plötsligt var så lätt att råka säga för mycket till Potter. "Och nu var det ju du som skulle berätta något för mig, inte tvärt om."

_Varför bryr han sig så? Är han verkligen inte en spion...?_ tänkte Harry, men fortsatte ändå:

"Luna hade alltså blivit fångad, och Xeno trodde tydligen att han skulle få henne tillbaka om han anmälde mig till dödsätarna. När jag märkte att de var på väg försökte jag fly, men så försökte de lura mig genom att skicka in sin", han rös ofrivilligt till innan han kunde fortsätta, "... sin nyaste medlem efter mig..."

"Weasley-tjejen?"

"Hur visste du det?" frågade han förvånat. Malfoy ryckte på axlarna.

"Du pratade som om det var det du menade, och jag kan inte tänka mig något som kan var värre för dig, än att hon visade sig vara en av dem...", mumlade han.

Harry såg nu väldigt sorgsen ut.

"Nähä, du tror inte att jag skulle ha tyckt att det vore värre om hon dött?!" sa han irriterat. "Men det är sant! Hon är verkligen en dödsätare, jag såg det! Hon klev in i rummet, och jag blev så lättad och glad över att se henne, men så såg jag hennes ångestfyllda ansiktsuttryck... 'Jag är ledsen', sa hon, 'men de tvingade mig. Min familj dör om jag inte gör det Harry, om jag inte lämnar över dig'." Nu rann tårarna värre än någonsin, som om han insåg hur det låg till mer och mer när han återberättade det.

"Men då gjorde hon det i alla fall inte frivilligt, så det kunde ha varit värre", sa Draco _tröstande_?! Vad i Merlins skägg...? Varför han lät tröstande på rösten förstod ingen av dem, men Harry brydde sig för tillfället betydligt mindre än han själv gjorde om det mysteriet, det var bara skönt att höra att Malfoy inte var helt känslokall, att han inte var likadan som Voldemort. För Voldemort hade ingen EQ över huvud taget, han hade totalt förlorat förmågan att känna empati och sympati.

"Frivilligt?!" gormade han istället. "Såklart hon inte gjorde det frivilligt, det skulle hon aldrig göra!"

"Du trodde väl inte från början att hon någonsin skulle bli en dödsätare heller, eller hur?" påpekade Draco. Harry hade inget ärligt svar på det, åtminstone inte ett som han ville höra sig själv säga. Så han höll tyst helt enkelt, han stod där på samma plätt på gräset fortfarande, och höll tyst. Stod bara och betraktade den bleke unge mannen framför sig, som han inte kunde lita på, men som han ändå motvilligt berättat det här för. Tänkte på möjligheten att det kanske var han själv som spred olycka med sig, över de han mötte. Först intalade han trött sig själv att det bara var nonsens, men tanken fick han inte ur sitt huvud ändå.

_Tänk på det:_ argumenterade den andra, vidskepliga, sidan av Harry, _Du bor i Kråkboet, med Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Ron och Hermione, och plötsligt bestämmer sig hela hopen för att helt enkelt fly undan alla bekymmer. Till och med tvillingarna övergav ju sin skämtbutik, så det kan inte bara ha varit så att de hux flux bestämt sig för att det var för farligt att leva ett normalt liv! Och sedan pratar du med Luna, som verkar villig att kämpa, men då blir hon bortförd av dödsätare. För en vecka sedan pratade du med Ginny via en fejk-galleon, och så får du nu reda på att hon tvingats bli en dödsätare. Fattas bara att Neville råkar spränga sig själv i luften om du kontaktar honom! Det kanske är du som bär på en förhäxning själv, Harry_, sa han till sig själv.

Han suckade, och blev plötsligt medveten om att Malfoy fortfarande betraktade honom så där underligt. En hemsk tanke poppade upp i hans huvud: _Du träffade Malfoy för över en vecka sedan, tänk om han...? Ja, såklart var det något med honom också! Han hade kanske blivit kontaktad av sina föräldrar medan du varit borta, och är nu verkligen en spion! Alla du någonsin litat på har redan vänt sig emot dig – eller kan inte slåss i alla fall – så naturligtvis måste det vara något med Malfoy nu också, precis när du börjat vänja dig vid tanken på att ha honom här, precis när du börjat vänja dig vid hans sällskap. Han var åtminstone bättre än att vara så där oerhört ensam, men givetvis skulle han nu tas ifrån din sida också, som alla andra!_ tänkte han upprört, och såg länge misstänksamt på Malfoy, tills han inte längre kunde låta bli att berätta vad han räknat ut, med följdfrågan:

"Så vad är det för fel på dig nu då?" Malfoy höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Ja, förutom att jag är din värsta fiende, och att du inte kan lita på mig alls, att jag inte bryr mig särskilt mycket om ditt öde, och att jag inte är på din sida i det här kriget, är det väl inget större fel på mig, eller?" sa han så ironiskt att Harry gjorde den mest absurda saken som var möjlig: Han började skratta.

"Var det så kul?" undrade Malfoy oförstående. Harry tystnade igen, efter ett tag.

"Jo men, allt det där du sa visste jag redan. Det är liksom ingen nyhet att du hatar mig, Malfoy", fick Harry fram på gränsen till att börja skratta igen. Draco mumlade något oerhört tyst, som tycktes skrämma honom själv: "Jag hatar inte dig, Potter", men det hörde inte pojken han pratade med. Harry fortsatte.

"Är det inte ironiskt? Alla mina vänner, alla jag trodde att jag kunde räkna med, förändras till det sämre, och du, som jag aldrig kommer att räkna med, överraskar mig genom att inte förändras, mer än möjligtvis till det bättre. Du blev ju ingen dödsätare."

Draco tänkte protestera för det faktum att han förbättrats, men han erkände ändå för sig själv att han också såg det ironiska i situationen, och kunde inte låta bli att dra lite på läpparna.

Det var lite märkligt – det var ju dagens underdrift, det var _väldigt_ märkligt – men han kände sig själv lättad över att Potter inte var så uppgiven längre...

Harry slutade le, men såg inte sur ut för det, snarare drömmande, medan han betraktade den blonde inte-längre-slytherinaren-eftersom-han-också-lämnat-skolan-precis-som-Harry.

"Vad hade hänt om jag inte sagt något?" undrade han. En rynka av oförståelse dök upp i Malfoys panna.

"Sagt något? Om vad?"

"Jag menar, vad hade hänt om jag inte hade protesterat när sorteringshatten ville placera mig i Slytherin?" förtydligade han. Draco ryckte slappt på axlarna.

"Du hade hamnat i Slytherin", konstaterade han lätt och uppenbart.

"Och...?" envisades Harry.

"Och? Vaddå och?"

Harry suckade. "Vad hade hänt då? Hur hade världen sett ut idag om jag hamnat i ditt elevhem?"

"Det vet väl inte jag, Potter. Du hade väl fått ångra att du inte antagit erbjudandet jag gav dig precis innan sorteringscermonin, om du minns?"

"Om jag minns! Du försökte få mig att ogilla Ron!" utropade Harry anklagande.

"Lika bra det, jag förstår fortfarande inte hur du kan, eller snarare _kunde_, hänga ihop med honom. Han hamnade nog inte i rätt elevhem han heller, den fega Vesslan..."

"Det är inte sant! Ron är modig, och godhjärtad, och en bra vän, och... och..."

"... Och han övergav dig, Potter. Tillsammans med smutsskallen, men hon var ju ingen större förlust..."

"Kalla henne inte det!" väste Harry varnande. "Jag hade tur som hamnade i Gryffindor, och kunde få de till vänner – i synnerhet om jag bara skulle gå omkring i sju år och ångra att jag sa emot dig annars..."

"Åh, vad du låter melodramatisk, Potter! Du hade väl blivit accepterad till slut, tack vare ditt förflutna..."

"Att jag överlevde när mina föräldrar inte gjorde det?" undrade han bistert. "Hade ni accepterat mig för det?"

"Ja, vi hade varit alltför nyfikna på din historia för att kunna stänga dig ute. Jag var det, när jag försökte få över dig på vår sida."

Harry var tyst ett tag.

"Så du menar...", började han sedan, tvekande, "... att om jag hamnat där hade vi varit... _vänner_?" Han försökte se förskräckt ut över den spekulationen, och lade in trovärdig lättnad i sucken över vägen hans öde verkligen hade gått, men i själva verket var han mest bara nyfiken på Malfoys reaktion.

Denne såg fundersam ut i ett ögonblick, innan han knyckte på axlarna. "Möjligt, men det är inget jag orkar bry mig om för tillfället. Du tänker alldeles för mycket, Potter." Och med det sagt, vände han snabbt ryggen till, och gick in i tältet. Så typiskt en Malfoy att inte låta känslorna avspeglas i annat än innehållet i vad han sa!

Själv visste Harry inte hur han borde reagera. Han var givetvis glad för att det gått som det gått, men samtidigt var det en liten del i honom som var innerligt och ärligt trött på att bråka med Malfoy. Det var den delen som nästan, _nästan_ litade på att Draco verkligen inte var en spion...

* * *

Vad kan jag säga... jag kan helt enkelt inte konsten att avsluta ett kapitel på ett bra sätt... *Suck* men jaja, har ni tips får ni komma med dem, och visa att ni läser.

Annars... Tja, reviewa vilket som! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Ursäkta att jag har varit så trög med den här ficen, men jag har lite ont om motivation... Och lider brist på reviews!! Fast det är klart, alla kanske inte gillar m/m...

* * *

**3. Voldemorts tankar**

Draco gick ut och satte sig i det tjocka mörkret. Det var lika bra att ta ett extra vaktpass, för han kunde inte sova. Det var kallt ute, men inte på det sätt som gjorde att man frös. Som om kylan var en människa, som satt bredvid Draco: Han var medveten om att den fanns, men han påverkades inte av den. Lika lite som han påverkades av den tänkta människan för tröttheten, som satt på andra sidan om honom. När han satt där, ute i mörkret, var det som om de båda försökte dra honom med sig, eller svälja honom, eller vad de nu gjorde. Han var tack och lov oemottaglig för kylan, men tyvärr också för tröttheten. Han skulle inte ha haft något emot att bli trött, han skulle snarare välkomna tröttheten med öppna armar om han kunde.

Men det kanske var lika bra att sitta här ute och vakta, förresten. Draco hade en ond aning om att något skulle hända...

Knappt hade han tänkt tanken förrän han hörde ett irriterat skrik inifrån tältet. Vad hade nu hänt, hade Potter ramlat ur sängen?

"Potter?" ropade han in. Inget svar, bara ännu ett skrik. Herregud, man fortsätter väl inte skrika om man ramlat ur sängen? Hur låg smärttröskel hade han? "Potter?" upprepade han.

Ännu ett skrik hördes, gällare den här gången. Riktigt ilsket. Draco började känna sig olustig till mods, och reste sig sakta, för att gå in i tältet.

Väl inne såg han Harry vrida sig i sängen, som om han försökte skaka av sig sin egen dröm, och gnydde till med jämna mellanrum, med sin vanliga röst. Så stelnade han plötsligt till, och verkade prata i sömnen med en underlig röst.

"Var är han?" började han med ett icke-Potter-likt tonfall, men efter ett tag fick han ett annat ansiktsuttryck, och skrek "Crucio!" med en helt annan röst. Draco ryckte till. Vad katten drömde Potter om? Någonting kändes definitivt fel här. Nu började Potter skrika, med sin vanliga röst, ett riktigt hjärtskärande skrik, som om han skrämdes av vad han nu såg. Ett hemskt skrik, som Draco fick kalla kårar av att höra. Därför försökte han väcka Potter genom att åter ropa hans namn, men det verkade lönlöst. Plötsligt verkade det som om personen i Potters dröm, en argsint person, lugnade ner sig för att lyssna efter något. Nyheter?

"Och Potter?" undrade Harry själv, med den där underliga, otåliga, men bekanta rösten, som om han var djupt inne i en konversation. Det här var verkligen underligt, och inte kunde han väcka Potter heller, han verkade ju vara i trans... Kanske borde han slå honom i magen eller något, då borde han väl vakna? Men han ville först höra vad Potter sa; kanske skulle han avslöja något om vad han höll på med här ute. "HAR HAN HÖRT OM TABUT?!" exploderade rösten skrämmande. _Tabut? Menar de...?_ funderade Draco. Detta var i alla fall definitivt inte vad personen ville höra, och plötsligt skrek Potter med ondskefull röst: "Avada Kedavra!" Draco hoppade till.

"Potter!" skrek han för full hals, och pojken som låg i sängen spärrade plötsligt upp ögonen, och andades tungt och snabbt, samtidigt som han torkade kallsvetten ur pannan. "Vad skrek du om, Potter?" undrade Draco förskräckt. Det verkade som om du planerade att döda någon."

"Nej", sa han skakat, "... inte jag. Vol-"

"Säg inte hans namn!" avbröt Draco snabbt. "Jag hörde för ett halvår sedan att man planerade att sätta tabu på det, och det är fullt möjligt att det har hänt nu, med tanke på vad du sa."

"Det sa du inget om när vi träffades!" utbrast Harry anklagande, medan han försökte hämta sig chocken av vad han hade sett.

"Varför skulle jag? Jag brydde mig väl inte om dödsätare kom och arresterade dig?"

"Men nu gör du det?" undrade Harry misstroget.

"Nej, få inga falska förhoppningar nu Potter. Jag bryr mig bara eftersom om de kommer nu lär de märka att _jag_ faktiskt delar tält med dig!"

"Alltid något...", mumlade han. Den kommentaren förstod sig inte Draco på, men han orkade inte fråga. Det fanns viktigare saker att fråga om nu.

"Så Potter, vad var det där för en mardröm egentligen. Du skrek högt flera gånger, och kastade ur dig oförlåtliga förbannelser."

"Det... det var ingen dröm...", mumlade han nu undvikande.

"Nej, visst! Det var väl en förutsägelse, va?" undrade Draco ironiskt. "Du såg väl en syn om framtiden, som Trewlaney-tanten, eller hur?"

"Var inte löjlig, jag är usel på spådomskonst! Det var ingen förutsägelse, det var...", Harry drog efter andan, "... Det var Du-vet-vems tankar." Det var tyst ett tag, och Harry gav sig på den meningslösa uppgiften att rätta till sitt rufsiga, korpsvarta hår.

"Säkert Potter! Sedan när behärskar du legilimering?" undrade Draco tvivlande.

"Det gör jag inte! Men...", Harry undrade i sitt allt annat än stilla sinne varför han helt enkelt inte ljög. Men av någon konstig anledning kände han plötsligt en obetvinglig lust att berätta allt för Malfoy, nu när han, tack vare vad han sett, visste att han inte var någon spion. "... Men, det finns en speciell förbindelse mellan V... Du-vet-vem och mig genom mitt ärr..." Han höjde demonstrativt handen mot blixten i pannan. "När han förlorar kontrollen, uppfylls av vrede, kan jag se allt han ser, och höra allt han hör. Gå in i hans huvud helt enkelt. Eller, kan och kan, det händer utan att jag vill det – jag kan inte kontrollera det, eftersom jag inte behärskar ocklumering. Men det är som om jag läser hans tankar, och när jag är vaken får jag alltid en förvarning, när jag känner att det svider i ärret... Men när jag sover märker jag det oftast inte, och, ja, jag tvingas se det."

"... Okej...", sa Draco matt. "Det hade räckt med 'jag kan se hans tankar ibland', men visst... Så vad såg du då?"

"Så du tror mig?" undrade Harry häpet. "Bara sådär?"

"Jag ser ingen anledning för dig att ljuga. Dessutom har jag inget annat val än att tro dig. Vad såg du, Potter?" Han satte sig motvilligt vid sängkanten, redo att höra om det han var så nyfiken på – det skulle bli för jobbigt att stå och lyssna, även om det innebar att han fick sitta intill Potter. Det andra alternativet för sittplats skulle ju vara hans egen säng, men den stod placerad i en annan vinkel i andra ändan av tältet. Det hade blivit alltför konstigt för att kunna ha en seriös konversation med Potter på det viset.

Själv kände sig Harry inte särskilt obekväm med det hela, inte lika mycket som han borde i alla fall. Konstigt...

"Du-vet-vem har samlat sina anhängare såhär mitt i natten, i en trevlig liten sammankomst för att de ska avlägga rapport, och jag kunde se en del av början. Det började med att Han frågade din far varför du inte var där, och när Lucius stammande fått fram förklaringen att du flytt undan blev Han arg, och tyckte att det skulle passa att tortera Malfoy med cruciatusbesvärjelsen."

Han såg upp på Draco, som märkligt nog verkade helt oberörd av denna nyhet, även om han inte mötte Harrys blick.

"Det verkade som om Han tänkte mörda Lucius i ett rent vredesutbrott, när din far ömkande och patetiskt bad om nåd... 'Nåd herre! Jag ska... ta honom hit. Skona mig, jag bönfaller er! Jag ska leta rätt på honom, och ta med honom hit, och sen kan...' sedan orkade han inte prata mer, det verkade som om Du-vet-vem tog i mer istället för att stoppa förbannelsen."

Inte ens nu verkade Draco särskilt illa berörd, för han satt tyst. Men när han vände huvudet mot Harry såg han en rynka i den blonde mannens panna. Harry fortsatte, utan att dra blicken ifrån de grå ögonen, tomma på uttryck.

"När Han till sist släppte taget, blev din far liggandes på marken i ett tag, innan han darrigt kunde resa sig. Då kom någon som hette Rowle lite närmre Honom. Dödsätaren såg såklart orolig ut, men ännu mer orolig verkade han vara för vad han skulle säga. Han hade dåliga nyheter. Bra för mig – oss... 'H-herre...? Herre, det gick inte att lokalisera var han finns. Han blev ju aldrig märkt...' Det var dig de pratade om, det insåg jag snabbt. 'Och Potter?' sa Han, med mörk, ilsken röst. Han kanske försökte visa sig behärskad, men mitt ärr bultade i vrede, det kände jag till och med i sömnen..."

Draco sa fortfarande inget, utan stirrade fortfarande in i Harrys blick, han hade inte ens blinkat än. Harry fascinerades av hur lugn Draco kunde hålla sig, och av hans intensiva blick. Ögonen var ju magnetiska, för Merlins skull!

"'I-ingen lycka där heller, herre. Han går inte att spåra, såvida han inte använder ert namn i en konversation... Men han verkar ha fått reda på det på något sätt, vi vet inte hur.' Rowle darrade hela tiden, det var nästan så att jag tyckte synd om honom. 'HAR HAN HÖRT OM TABUT?!' utbrast Du-vet-vem ilsket. Dödsätaren nickade förskräckt. 'Hans vänner har gått under jorden, Herre, förutom den där Lovegood, men hon verkar inte veta något. Vi har inga spår...' stammade Rowle till svars. Det där med att de inte kunde spåra mig förrän jag yttrade hans namn förstod jag inte förrän du sa det där om tabut... Men i alla fall, var det definitivt inte vad Du-vet-vem ville höra. Jag förstår inte vad han väntade sig egentligen: 'Vi hittade honom för en vecka sedan, Herre, och vi tänkte att ni inte behövde göra er besvär, så vi dödade honom åt er'?"

Harry fnös ironiskt. "Hur som helst blev Han oerhört arg på Rowle, som gett honom nyheterna, och..."

"... Och han dödade honom", fyllde Draco slutgiltigt i.

"Ja, hur kunde du...?"

"Du skrek ut den dödande förbannelsen i ren ilska. Jag kan lägga ihop två och två, Potter, och det blir en dödsätare mindre."

Harry nickade likgiltigt. "Jag trodde att han redan var död, efter det du tvingades göra mot honom för ett tag sedan." Draco stelnade till, men sa inget. "Nåja, hur många det än finns kvar vid det här laget, är de garanterat livrädda att gå emot sin herre." Malfoy såg fundersam ut ett tag, med en rynka i pannan. Harry kom upp i halvliggande ställning, och stödde sig på sina armar.

"Men min far överlevde?" undrade han uttryckslöst.

"Ja", svarade Harry, "jag såg honom inte dö i alla fall."

"Fan också!"

"Va?!" Okej, var det han som hört fel, eller Malfoy som blivit galen...?

"Då är han ju efter mig vid det här laget! Förstår du inte, att Mörkrets Herre lät honom leva för att han skulle kunna hämta hem mig? Jag kommer att dödas av Mörkrets Herre, eller av min egen far!"

"Nej, det kommer du inte, för han kommer inte att hitta dig. Han har väl inget sätt att spåra dig? Han hittar dig väl inte lättare än Du-vet-vem skulle göra?"

"Nej, men Mörkrets Herre tyckte antagligen att det skulle ge mindre besvär om far själv gjorde det, så slipper han slösa sin tid på mig."

"Men då så. Då kommer han inte att hitta dig. För hittar han dig, hittar han mig, och det är ingen lätt uppgift."

"_Jag_ hittade dig", konstaterade Draco uppenbart.

"Du ja, men det var ju inte med flit. Jag menar, du letade väl inte efter mig?" I ett ögonblick kom Harry på sig själv med att önska att Draco skulle svara ja. Han fick ett tänkt slag i huvudet av sig själv, innan han fick höra det uppenbara svaret.

"Nej." Svaret var uppriktigt, men det mumlades liksom fram, som om Draco kanske tänkte tillägga något. Men han gjorde inte det, utan fortsatte med att bara sitta där vid ändan av Harrys säng. Något obekvämt faktiskt, men det kunde ju Harry inte gärna säga... Eller, kunde han det? Det borde han egentligen kunna, han borde rentav kunna knuffa ner Malfoy på golvet utan förklaring, men något inom honom hindrade honom, höll honom tillbaka.

"Vi är i lika stor fara båda två...", sa han istället. Det var faktiskt menat som en kommentar för att lugna ner Draco, men nu insåg han att det lika bra kunde göra motsatsen. Han visste inte om han var i större fara nu än vad han varit innan, men hur det än var kunde de ju knappast kalla sig trygga, med tanke på att de bytte gömställe minst fem gånger per vecka.

"Jasså, det säger du, Potter?" Draco log nästan när han sa det. "Ännu ett bevis på varför jag hatar när du har rätt. Innan var jag inte i större fara än min far, men nu säger du att jag är på samma nivå som dig... Då får vi se upp!" Harry skrattade, till sin egen förtret, till, innan den andra mannens röst blev allvarlig igen. "Ska vi ge oss av redan nu, eller ska vi vila upp oss först och vänta till imorgon bitti?"

Det var den första ärliga frågan som kom från Draco, och var just det: En fråga. Till och med en som Harry själv fick bestämma svaret på! Han borde spela överväldigad, men Harry om någon förstod allvaret i situationen.

"Du-vet-vem vilar inte, och det låter han inte sina anhängare göra heller. Du kan lita på att de inte får någon chans att vila upp sig, och vänta till imorgon. Men, samtidigt vet vi ju att de fortfarande inte har en aning om var vi befinner oss, och de kan inte spåra oss...", resonerade han fundersamt. "Vi kan nog vänta några timmar, och unna oss lite vila. Snokoskopet kommer att vara igång hela natten, och jag tror inte att någon människa, mugglare eller trollkarl, varken kan se eller höra oss om de närmar sig."

"Okej, bra, för jag har inte lyckats sova på hela natten." Precis innan denna mening yttrades tänkte Harry säga att de skulle behöva dela på jobbet som vakt under natten, för all magi till trots litade han ändå inte på att de var helt säkra, även om skyddsförtrollningarna han lagt ut var starka. Men när han mötte Dracos trötta blick kunde han av någon anledning inte förmå sig att säga det.

"Sov du. Jag vaktar", sa han istället, och började dra på sig kläder medan Draco drog av sig alla sina lager. När han fått på sig sin yttersta jacka, fick Malfoy av sig sin innersta tröja, som om de var exakta motsatser av varann. Vilket de kanske var... Harry skrattade åt det i sitt huvud, ända tills han vände sig om och faktiskt fick se den andra, blekare mannen. Då fanns det absolut inget att skratta åt längre, Harry kom faktiskt på sig själv med att _stirra_ på honom. O, vad han skulle straffa sig själv för det här, i synnerhet som han inte kunde låta bli att tänka att Draco faktiskt var snygg! Som tur var, märkte föremålet för hans tankar ingenting, men det kunde inte hindra det husalfsliknande beteendet att bestraffa sig själv, som Harry började få när han kom på sig själv med att göra eller tänka saker som verkligen inte passade sig att göra eller tänka om sitt livs fiende! Han skakade på huvudet, som för att skingra tankarna, och gick snabbt ut ur tältet, innan Draco hann vända upp huvudet och se hans rodnande ansikte.

Åh, toppen! Som om Harry inte var på fel sida med tillräckligt många personer, utan nu hatade han _sig_ _själv_ också! Glöm Draco och Snape, ja, till och med Voldemort fick ställa sig i skuggan, för nu hade Harry sig själv som värsta fiende!

* * *

Som sagt: Ledsen att jag är så förbannat långsam, ni får väl reviewa mig, och skälla ut mig allt vad ni orkar för att få en fortsättning! ;D


	4. Chapter 4

Nu jäklar lägger jag ut ett nytt kapitel!!

Förlåt, jag vet, jag uppdaterade i måndags... Och jag har inget att skylla på heller, mer än att jag varit helt uppslukad av att lära mig att spela The River Flows In You på piano... Och det går inte bra heller... :C Suck, jaja nu har ni i alla fall ett nytt kapitel, om det händelsevis skulle vara så att det finns någon där ute som fortfarande orkar läsa...

**

* * *

**

**4. Planen**

När morgonen kom hade de båda unga männen redan packat ihop sig och Harry hade transfererat dem till ett nytt ställe, en del av ett snöigt berg.

Fördelar: Välisolerat, bra gömställe, där det var ungefär lika stor chans att någon skulle leta efter dem som det var att Harry under den närmaste halvtimmen skulle bli attackerad av en armé med pixignomer och argsinta skrynkelhorniga snorkacker.

Nackdelar: Kallt som helvetet som frusit till is, och väldigt svårt att skaffa mat. Dessutom vilade det en underlig, kuslig stämning över stället. I snöstormen hördes inte ett ljud förutom själva stormvindarna, och om det var vindstilla kanske man kunde höra en enstaka örn eller någon liknande fågel. Om man hade tur, vill säga. Och tur verkade vara en bristvara här i det dystra klimatet, det gällde inte bara sällskapet.

Sällskapet förresten... Något som faktiskt skrämde den grönögde, var att han började känna sig _dragen_ till den blonde mannen, av något skäl, men det var förstås inget han planerade att erkänna i första taget.

Någonting annat oroade också Harry... Dels för att han var näst intill säker på att en horrokrux skulle finnas på Hogwarts – med andra ord omöjlig att komma åt så länge Draco var här – och en annan ju var Nagini, så att det bara fanns ett föremål kvar, som Harry inte visste vare sig var eller ens _vad_ det var. Men dels så var han ju också såklart orolig för sina vänner, och ordensmedlemmarna som fanns kvar i livet, och dessutom hade han helt enkelt en ond föraning om att någonting skulle hända.

Allt verkade hopplöst just nu: De – han och Draco Malfoy – var på en meningslös flykt från Voldemort, som säkert när som helst skulle börja ana vad Harry försökte göra. Han hade inga idéer på var han skulle leta efter den fjärde horrokruxen, och det ogästvänliga läget de bodde i för tillfället hjälpte inte direkt till att öka koncentrationen. Och som om det inte var nog fick bristen på saker att göra Harrys – och tydligt också Dracos – humör att sjunka, och den mörkhåriga mannen var rastlös, ja till och med uttråkad, även om han ständigt var spänd och på sin vakt.

Han suckade tungt, och hans andedräkt syntes tydligt i kylan, som vit kondens. Draco lyfte måttligt intresserat på huvudet, och mötte Harrys blick i cirka tre sekunder innan han återvände tillbaka till en bok han snott av Potter, som han egentligen inte kunde koncentrera sig på.

_Hjälp! När det där var det intressantaste som hänt på åtskilliga timmar, vet man utan tvekan att det gått för långt!_ tänkte Harry uttråkat. Han öppnade munnen för att avslöja sina tankar.

"Okej, det räcker." Draco såg inte upp från boken, han verkade tvärtom överdrivet intresserad av den nu. IRRITERANDE! "Jag orkar inte med den här kvävande, och obotligt tråkiga tystnaden längre!" Harry slet ilsket boken ifrån Draco när han fortfarande inte reagerade. "Antingen kommer du på nåt intressant att prata om, eller så..."

"... Slänger jag ut dig ur ditt eget tält med huvudet före?" fortsatte ex-slytherinaren hoppfullt, dock mest ointresserad.

"Ja, lycka till", snäste han ironiskt. "Du skulle bara våga rikta staven mot mig ens."

"Jag sa väl inget om att jag skulle göra det på magisk väg? Jag minns fortfarande vad som hände sist jag försökte förbanna dig, Potter."

Harry tänkte efter. "Sectumsempra?"

Draco nickade menande, även om han inte såg ett dugg rädd eller bekymrad ut. "Och nu råkar min räddare befinna sig på Hogwarts, han är ju ny rektor, som du säkert vet..." Åja, Harry visste allt för väl. "... Så såvida du inte är överdrivet bra på helande förtrollningar skulle jag rekommendera att inte dra staven, när jag själv inte ens gjort det."

"Jag gjorde det faktiskt inte med flit...", mumlade Harry. Han fick en fnysning till svar.

"Nej visst, så du bara _råkade_ skrika ut formeln med staven riktad mot mig?"

"Såklart jag inte gjorde, det var meningen att förhäxa dig, jag hade bara inte tänkt ta i så jäkla hårt. Jag visste ju inte vad den förbannade förbannelsen gjorde..."

Dracos ansikte lös av förvåning. "Ta om det där igen, Potter. Du kan inte precis ha sagt att du kastade en formel över mig, som du inte visste effekterna av, som du bara precis snappat upp?!"

"Vaddå, du tänkte cruciatusförbanna mig!" försvarade sig den forne gryffindoraren med.

"Ja, just det, det tänkte jag", mumlade den blonde mannen nästan _leende_ till svars, som om han tänkte igenom ett härligt gammalt minne. Harrys min förändrades, vilket den andre mannen märkt om han tittat rakt på honom.

"Se inte så plötsligt tillfredställd ut tack vare den tanken! Det ser bara läskigt ut."

"Läskigt? Vem av oss är från gryffindor här?"

"Ingen av oss", svarade Harry skarpt. "Vi går inte på Hogwarts längre."

"Spelar ingen roll, Potter. Jag kommer antagligen att fortsätta se dig som en gryffindor oavsett vad."

Harry visste inte om han skulle störa sig på det eller inte, men valde, vid närmare eftertanke "inte". Det var bara onödigt att slösa energi på att gräla med Malfoy, han var inte värd det.

Precis när han alltså bestämt sig för att försöka vara lite positiv, började ärret i Harrys panna bränna så skarpt att det kändes som om någon drev en spik genom huvudet. Han stönade till högt, men hann inte göra mycket mer, eftersom Voldemorts ilska var så stark att den skar av alla andra sinnen. Draco såg upp för ett ögonblick, för att se vad Potter jämrade sig över, och när han kom fram till att Potter var på väg in i Herrens huvud, blev han genast för intresserad för att återgå till en bok.

"Bellatrix!" gormade Harry.

En kort paus.

"Ert uppdrag går dåligt. Vi vet fortfarande inte var pojken är, och mitt tålamod tryter. Det enda jag vet säkert är att han lever än, vilket stör mig. Det borde han inte göra."

En något längre paus den här gången, och Draco önskade att han kunde höra vad som sades då också. Han var säker på att det var Bellatrix som pratade, annars hade Voldemort inte verkat så lugn i tonfallet.

"Det jag sa, Bella, var att jag hade mina _misstankar_. Han försöker uppenbart besegra mig, vilket jag betvivlar starkt att han lyckas med, men om han, mot förmodan, vet hur han ska gå till väga, gör det honom tio gånger farligare för mig. Allt är inte säkert längre." Vad fan babblade Potter/Voldemort om nu? _Vaddå "vet hur han ska gå till väga"?_ Draco hängde definitivt inte med längre. "Har svartalferna rapporterat om några stölder på sistone?" _Stölder?_ Tydligen sa Bella högt det Draco tänkte, för Voldemorts röst ljöd ur Harrys mun:

"Stölder, Bella. Bägaren, är den fortfarande säker?"

_Bägare?_ Nåja, svaret blev uppenbarligen ja, för Mörkrets Herre sa:

"Bra. Sänd ut fler dödsätare i sökandet. Delta själv, men kom genast tillbaka om jag kallar, eller om ni hittar honom."

Ännu en paus.

"Och Bella? Döda honom inte. Jag måste göra det själv."

Harry drog ett djupt andetag, som om han kommit upp ur vattnet, och blicken kunde fokusera igen. Draco såg frågande på honom.

"Jag hade ett trevligt litet samtal med din moster", svarade Potter på hans frågande blick. Sedan började han själv tänka igenom vad de sagt, och flämtade till. "Bägaren... Svartalfer... Den är på Gringotts!"

"Vad är på Gringotts, Potter?"

"Den fjärde ho- " Han avbröt sig själv. "En sak jag måste få tag i. Som jag måste förstöra." Den blonde mannen gav till ett hånfullt skratt.

"Synd för dig, Potter. Är den inlåst i ett valv lär du inte få tag på den om du inte har nyckeln, eller kan be valvets ägare att ta ut den åt dig."

"Det är Bellatrix Lestranges valv."

"Då lär du inte få tag på den så länge du lever!" skrockade han.

"Men jag måste, annars kan Du-vet-vem aldrig dö!" Harry tänkte efter ett tag. "Hon är din moster, Draco. Du skulle inte kunna be henne att...?"

"Absolut inte, om det är för att besegra Mörkrets Herre! Inte om jag inte går i självmordstankar."

Potter såg fortfarande fundersam ut. "Och det gör du inte, då?" Draco höjde ett ögonbryn.

"Nog för att mitt liv bara verkar gå utför – herregud, jag delar ju tält med _dig_ – men så desperat kommer jag förhoppningsvis aldrig att bli."

"Det skulle förenkla allting väldigt mycket om du gjorde det..."

"GLÖM DET, Potter! Inte en chans! Varför skulle jag vilja riskera livet för att hjälpa dig, när de är efter mig också?!"

Nu såg Harry smått villrådig ut. "Då får jag väl komma på en plan för att bryta mig in..."

"På Gringotts? Har du totalt tappat förståndet?! Du blir dödad!" utbrast Draco.

"Men fler oskyldiga kommer att dö om jag _inte_ gör det!"

"Så ädla, djärva, perfekta Potter begår teoretiskt sett _självmord_ för folkets bästa? IDIOT!"

"So what, du bryr dig väl ändå inte?! Du dör inte bara för att jag gör det!" Han hajade till. Hade Draco kallat honom perfekt?! Merlin, höll hans fiende på att bli galen?

"Jag önskar faktiskt inte livet ur dig Potter!" Jepp, galen. Harry spärrade misstroget upp ögonen. "... Okej, det här är läskigt..." konstaterade Draco sedan. Harry hade inget att säga, även om han höll med. Det var bara onödigt, han visste ju att Malfoy visste att han höll med. Istället flyttade han sig så långt ifrån honom han kunde komma, ovillig att sitta kvar och därmed riskera att bli fastnaglad i Dracos gråa blick.

Egentligen störde han sig på att han var tvungen att vara så mycket på sin vakt när det gällde Malfoy, både när det gällde sådana saker, och även på att han måste akta sig för att avslöja för mycket för den jämnåriga tonåringen. Så borde det inte vara! Men Harry kunde inte göra något åt det, han kunde inte förmå sig själv att kasta ut Malfoy utan anledning... Så borde det inte heller vara! Merlin, det var ju för fasen hans tält, ingen annans! Men ändå...

Okej, fokus nu då: Hur skulle han bryta sig in på Gringotts? Egentligen var väl det en omöjlighet om man inte var i sällskap av en svartalf, men då det av någon anledning var ont om sådana här mitt ute i ingenstans, fick han väl försöka komma på ett annat sätt... Det kunde definitivt bli knepigt... Men han visste åtminstone vad han letade efter: Huffelpuffs bägare, den han sett hos häxan Hepziba. Men det var också, i stort sett, det enda han visste.

Han suckade; Det här var helt klart likt ett "Mission Impossible". Han skulle ju kunna ta sig in i byggnaden förklädd, och satsa helt djärvt på att Imperius-förbanna första bästa svartalf, men han hade en stark misstanke om att trollkarlsbanken var för strängt bevakad för att en sådan manöver skulle ha den minsta chans att lyckas.

Det vore nog bäst att använda osynlighetsmanteln, även om hela trollkarlsvärlden antagligen kände till att han hade den... Skulle han ta med Gryffindors svärd in i själva valvet, eller skulle han lämna det här hos Draco? Alternativ ett kunde vara smidigt om det visade sig att han av någon anledning inte skulle kunna klara av att ta med bägaren ut, men samtidigt var det inte särskilt bra om han blev upptäckt, då skulle han ju berövas sin enda metod att bekämpa horrokruxerna med... Å andra sidan var det väl inte hundra procent säkert att lämna det i sin ärkefiendes förvar heller... Åh, vad många frågor han hade! Han var nog tvungen att organisera upp dem lite...

Han sneglade på den blonde mannen, som nu satt och läste i sin egen säng, och ryckte snabbt åt sig ett pappersblock, och halade fram en fjäderpenna ur sin koffert. Och så skrev han rubriken, som rätt och slätt blev: "**Gringotts**" överst på pappret.

**1. Hur tar jag mig dit? **

Frågan verkade löjlig, men i den ingick huruvida han skulle vara maskerad eller inte, och en massa detaljer han måste tänka på innan han skrider sin djärva plan till verket.

Det var förresten lika bra att häva ur sig en massa frågor nu, och sedan svara på dem steg för steg, så att han inte missade något viktigt.

**2. När jag är där, hur tar jag mig in i själva banken?**

Han visste en del om den förhöjda säkerheten utanför, och hade hört ryktas om att vanliga trollkarlar använde sanningssonder. Om en sådan sak skulle råka riktas mot Harry i förklädnad, eller rentav under osynlighetsmanteln, kunde han se sig själv som historia.

**3. Väl inne, hur kommer jag till rätt valv?**

Det var så sant, vilket valvnummer hade Lestrange? Det visste han inte! Aj då, då måste han antingen få tag på någon som kan hjälpa honom, eller själv klä ut sig till en Lestrange, och hoppas på det bästa. Såvida inte...

"Draco...?" Pojken Malfoy tittade förvånat upp när han hörde sitt namn sägas av Potter med ett sådant bedjande tonfall. Han uppfylldes av en väldigt underlig känsla när han såg guldpojkens desperata, men ändå bestämda blick.

"Ja, Potter?" sa han, mycket mindre snäsigt än vad han tänkt sig.

"Du råkar inte känna till vilket valv på Gringotts som är Lestranges valv, va...?"

Tveksamt såg Malfoy ner i marken; det märktes att han visste, men inte ville säga något.

"Snälla, säg det!" bad Harry. Ja, han _bad_ verkligen! Draco kunde knappt tro sina öron. "Jag måste veta!"

"Om du tänker försöka ta dig in själv är det lika bra att du ger upp nu, direkt", slingrade sig den forne slytherinaren. "Chansen att du ska lyckas är en på en miljon."

"Bra, då är jag i alla fall inte chanslös", konstaterade Pojken-Som-Aldrig-Tycktes-Dö. "Det är bara jag som kan stoppa Du-vet-vem, det här är avgörande för hela trollkarlssamhället!"

Draco såg upp på honom. Världen var ändå bra orättvis! Säkert halva mänsklighetens öde vilade på en enda mans axlar. Visserligen en modig man, men ändå... Vad hade Potter för liv egentligen? Hans framtid var att besegra Voldemort eller dö. Var det ens något riktigt liv? För en kort sekund kunde Malfoy inte göra annat än tycka synd om honom, och under den korta tiden tänkte han att det väl ändå inte kunde göra så hemskt mycket skillnad om han hjälpte den svarthåriga pojken. Han var ju ändå dömd till döden av Voldemort sedan innan, så vad spelade det för roll? Han suckade.

"Valvet är djupt inne i banken, Potter, och det vaktas av en drake som bara flyr från ljudet av metallklingar, och några förtrollningar", förklarade han. "Jag har varit därinne en gång, med min mor, och då blev jag tillsagd att inte röra någonting. Valvets skyddsförtrollningar gör att varje föremål en tjuv försöker ta, bara så att det nuddar vid en, mångdubblas. Det enda förtrollningen inte reagerar på är metall. Det är tänkt att man till slut ska krossas i ett hav av många värdelösa kopior. Och för att göra saken ännu värre, bränner de sönder huden på dig. Om du inte krossas, så kvävs du, eller ångas ihjäl därinne, och om du tar dig ut är du antagligen fast hos svartalferna."

Harry antecknade febrilt under nästa punkt:

**4. Hur skyddas valvet? **

Det var ju ännu en anledning att ta med svärdet, kom han att tänka på, om det var det enda som kunde röra vid skatterna utan att de mångdubblades. Medan han skrev såg han då och då förundrat på den blonde, som av någon anledning bestämt sig för att hjälpa till, och som likgiltigt mötte hans blick. Sedan kom han på ännu en viktig fråga:

**5. Hur tar jag mig in och ut? **

_Ja, __in kommer jag i alla fall inte utan hjälp av en svartalf! _tänkte Harry irriterat. Huruvida han skulle behöva lura eller förhäxa alfen eller inte, det var en annan sak. Ut kom han väl alltid på något sätt, bara han såg upp för den där draken Draco snackat om. _Och när jag väl har lyckats med det, har vi en horrokrux mindre i världen._

Det föll honom inte in att Malfoy kunde ha lurat honom för egen vinning, det hade han inte tid att tänka på. Dessutom var det något med den bleke mannens blick som fick Harry att lita på honom.

Information hade han väl tillräckligt, tyckte han. Problemet var att om han inte hittade någon som kunde fixa in honom, skulle han bli tvungen att smyga efter någon Lestrange om han ens ville komma i närheten av valvet, och han hade definitivt inte tid att vänta på att de skulle ta ut något ur valvet. Särskilt inte med tanke på vad som var troligt att de tog ut då. Det skulle inte bli alltför kul att försöka övermanna Rodolphus, eller självaste Bellatrix, om någon av de tog ut bägaren innan han hann göra det!

Harry stirrade tomt ner på sin lista, medan han försökte komma på en lösning på sitt nyaste problem. Suck, han ville bara ge upp, men gav han upp skulle Voldemort aldrig dö, och antagligen roa sig med att tortera ungefär hela världen. Åh, om han bara hade följt efter Griphook och Gornuk den där gången han hörde dem, för så många veckor sedan, innan Malfoy kom i hans väg. Men det hade han inte gjort, för det visste han ju inte då, han hade ju inte ens fått tag i svärdet då... Han rynkade pannan, och suckade åt hopplösheten.

"Vad är det nu då, Potter?" undrade Draco smått irriterat; han hade ljudlöst flyttat sig närmre för att se den andre tonåringens anteckningar, och Harry ryckte till över att plötsligt se honom så nära igen. Som av en reflex ryckte han snabbt undan blocket, suckade igen, och svalde.

"Om jag inte kan få hjälp av en Lestrange att ta mig in, spelar det ingen roll hur mycket jag får reda på, eller hur försiktig jag är! Och stor chans att din morbror skulle komma inklampandes här, och hävda att han vill börja kämpa mot Du-vet-vem, och att han hur gärna som helst vill hjälpa mig!" tillade han ironiskt. Draco stirrade på sin forne rival när han slängde ifrån sig blocket, och såg sedan fundersam ut medan han skummade igenom Potters anteckningar. Så såg han, efter mycket om och men, upp på den andre mannen igen.

"Du vet, Potter, Malfoys valv ligger precis i närheten av Lestranges...", mumlade han. Harry slog irriterat ut med armarna där han satt.

"Jaha, det hjälper ju oerhört! Var hade du tänkt att jag skulle hitta en _Malfoy_ som kunde...?" Han avbröt sig mitt i meningen, och såg förbryllat, men hoppfullt, upp på Draco. "Du sa ju att du inte ville hjälpa mig."

"Jag sa att jag inte tänker be Bella rakt ut om att få en bägare ur valvet. Jag sa ingenting om att inte bryta mig in när hon inte är där." Vid denna upplysning skrattade Harry till åt Dracos nonchalanta ton, och _log_ sedan _direkt_ _mot_ _honom_.

"Tack, Draco."

* * *

Aww det var väl lite gulligt...? Nej?! Vad menar ni med det?! Bara för att jag inte uppdaterat på en hel vecka behöver ni ju inte vara sura heller! ...Eller?

Reviewa om ni vill skälla ut mig (eller varför inte berömma mig för ett långt kapitel??) *Puppy-dog eyes* Please?????!


	5. Chapter 5

Saknat mig??? Jag kom på att jag ber om ursäkt alldeles för mycket jämfört med hur lite ni reviewar! ...Så jag tänker inte be om ursäkt för att det tagit mig tid att uppdatera den här gången! Nejnej, inte alls...! Man har väl annat att göra på lovet... kanske?

* * *

**5. Dumdristiga planer sätts i verket...**

De hade planerat inbrottet länge nu, säkert en vecka, och Harry kunde fortfarande inte vänja sig vid att _Malfoy_ skulle hjälpa honom med det. Merlin, han måste verkligen ha sett riktigt patetiskt desperat ut när Draco gick med på det här! Nåja, han fick i alla fall hjälp...

Men nu var planen noga genomtänkt, och väntade bara på att genomföras.

Harry hade till och med lyckats se in i Voldemorts tankar, och konstaterat att ingen utanför den innersta kretsen dödsätare visste att Draco rymt – vilket var bra, det var avgörande för hela planen att ingen på Gringotts skulle känna till det.

Så tidigt en morgon, när banken precis öppnat och därmed inte hunnit få dit all extra, förstärkande bevakning, transfererade sig Harry – under osynlighetsmanteln Malfoy fått kännedom om – och Draco, till baksidan av banken (det var ju bara onödigt att alltför många skulle få se Draco ute), och gick mot entrén.

Där stod några trollkarlar – däribland en lägre rangens dödsätare – med sanningssonder i högsta hugg.

När en av dem kom mot Draco med den, och sa att han var tvungen att kontrollera honom, gav sjuttonåringen till en fnysning, med sitt som vanligt högdragna ansiktsuttryck, men var egentligen nervös över vad som skulle hända om de upptäckte Harry. Inte för att han brydde sig om den svarthårige mannen, han tänkte på vad som skulle hända _honom själv_! ... Mest, i alla fall.

Harry var också rädd för att bli upptäckt, och höll sig därför tryckt tätt bakom Draco, så att den blonde mannen blev hans sköld. Så nära att Malfoy kände hans mjuka, nervösa men tysta, andetag i sin nacke...

Tursamt nog gjorde sonden inget utslag, och de två unga trollkarlarna fick vägen fri att gå in.

Väl inne marscherade Draco med värdiga steg fram till en svartalf.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy, en ära som vanligt", ljöd alfen. "Vad är ert ärende?"

"Min far skickade mig att göra ett uttag ur familjens valv", sa Draco bestämt. Harry kunde inte låta bli att beundra hur lätt den andra tonåringen kunde ljuga utan att visa minsta spår av det. Samtidigt oroade det honom en smula...

"Givetvis, givetvis!" Alfen fick en bekymrad rynka i pannan. "Men vi får be er om legitimation, Mr Malfoy. Det är farliga tider, vi måste vidta försiktighetsåtgärder."

Draco såg trovärdigt förolämpad ut. "Som om det inte vore nog med att tvingas hit av min far, nu måste jag stå här och mottaga fräckheter av en svartalf jag mycket väl kan få _avskedad_!" Svartalfen såg uppriktigt skrämd ut; han kände mycket väl till familjen Malfoys auktoritet.

"Ursäkta, Mr Malfoy, men reglerna... Det räcker med att ni visar upp er stav..."

Draco rörde inte en min medan han drog fram sin stav, och räckte den till svartalfen, som studerade den noga.

"Nå?" fnös tonåringen otåligt. "Släpper du in mig i min fars valv, eller blir det en svartalf mindre i tjänst här?"

"På momangen, Mr Malfoy, på momangen!" skyndade sig alfen att utbrista. Han var på väg bort mot vagnarna, men Draco ställde sig i vägen.

"Det var en sak till...", började han, och blinkade mot stället han misstänkte att Harry stod. Mannen under osynlighetsmanteln höjde staven, och andades "Imperio!" med den riktad mot alfen.

"Ja, Mr Malfoy?" lät svartalfen, precis innan han träffades av förbannelsen. Men det var inte Draco som svarade, utan Harry böjde sig ner mot alfen, och viskade svagt:

"Ta med klingarna." Han hoppades bara att han tagit i tillräckligt mycket när han kastat formeln, det hade känts så väldigt konstigt...

Men alfen bugade lätt mot Malfoy, som om han trodde att det var den blonde mannens ord han hört, och vände på klacken och gick mot en annan alf, som förvånat såg upp.

"Jag behöver klingarna", meddelade han. Den andra alfen tog förvirrat fram en skinnpåse.

"Varför?"

"Mr Malfoy önskar besöka sitt valv."

"Jaha, men för det behöver du ju inte..." började alfen, men den Imperiusförbannade alfen hade redan tagit klingarna och börjat gå mot Draco och Harry igen.

Draco log nöjt och satte sig i vagnen efter att alfen intagit sin position, och tätt efter honom tog Harry plats, innan vagnen sattes i rörelse.

Harry tyckte att det var en onödig risk att ta av sig manteln, så han behöll den på under färden.

"Den där alfen som tog fram klingarna såg misstänksam ut", informerade han Draco lågmält. Nämnde trollkarl verkade inte bry sig.

"Du kan visa dig", tyckte Malfoy. "Han är ju förhäxad."

"Jag är osäker på hur stark förhäxningen blev", mumlade Harry, och fick en ögonrullning till svars.

Draco såg sig om. "Du fick honom att ta klingarna, men sa du att vi inte skulle till mitt valv?" undrade han efter ett tag.

Harry rynkade pannan under manteln. "Va? Nej, hurså?"

"Vi är inte på väg mot mitt valv, det åkte vi nyss förbi", konstaterade han.

"VA?!"

Även under Imperiusförbannelsen ryckte svartalfen till av det plötsliga höga utropet. Längre fram såg man spåret ta slut, och ett vattenfall skymtas.

"Det måste vara Tjuvens Fall!" flämtade Draco.

"Shit, _shit_! Jag sa ju att han var misstänksam!" Harry hann precis dra staven innan vagnen krängde över, och både trollkarlar och svartalf föll genom vattnet.

"Aristo Nomendum!" vrålade Harry i luften, och bara några meter ovanför marken, stannade han och Draco till, för att sedan landa relativt mjukt. "Stötdämpningsförtrollning", tillade han när den forne slytherinaren höjde ett frågande ögonbryn. Så fick han på sig manteln igen, och det var inte en sekund för tidigt, eftersom svartalfen bredvid dem förvirrat ruskade på huvudet; han hade fått förhäxningen hävd – eller snarare bortsköljd – av vattenfallet.

"Gör något!" väste han åt Draco, som riktade staven mot svartalfen innan han hunnit reagera, och sa bestämt, men en aning dämpat:

"Imperio!" Sedan plockade han upp skinnpåsen med metallklingarna. "För oss till Lestranges valv!" beordrade han. Alfen vände stumt på klacken, och ledde de vägen fram i mörkret. "Tror du att vi är förföljda?" frågade han Harry medan de gick.

"Jag vet inte, de skickar kanske ner någon för att kontrollera, men jag hör ingen just nu..."

"Nej... Men jag hör _någonting_." Harry lyssnade, och nu hörde han det också: rasslet från kedjor.

"Ja... Vi måste vara nära-" Han avbröt sig själv när de rundade ett hörn och fick syn på ett gigantiskt, ilsket, halvblint monster, som sprutade en eldstråle mot sina ouppskattade besökare.

"... Draken!" flämtade Harry när de tagit skydd från lågorna. "Klingarna, Draco!"

Malfoy hade redan dragit fram ett par små metallföremål, som han skakade med. Draken gav upp ett vrål, och backade i reträtt. Harry höll för öronen, fram tills att de kommit förbi draken och Draco slutat skaka klingorna.

"Jäklar! Med ett sådant oväsen har vi väl hälften av svartalferna efter oss om en halv minut!" utropade den glasögonprydda pojken, och såg förebrående på odjuret. Draco såg också upp på den, men den såg inte på någonting; den blundade, och såg faktiskt rädd ut. Det var väl inte så konstigt, konstaterade Harry sedan i huvudet: Besten såg ut att ha fått skarpa hugg med svärd i ansiktet.

"Kolla på huvudet, Potter, och alla de där ärren", sa Draco, som själv aldrig sett draken särskilt tydligt. "Den är ju för tusan värre än dig!" Harry var inte säker på om den blonde sjuttonåringen gjort sig förtjänt av ett slag, eller inte, och hur som helst fick han ändå ingen chans att slå till honom; Han hade redan befallt svartalfen de gjorde sällskap med att öppna dörren till valvet, och när den likgiltiga alfen följt order smälte dörren ihop framför ögonen på dem. Bakom den dolde sig äntligen själva valvet, och alla rikedomar det innehöll: guldmynt, rustningar i silver, flaskor som var guldkantade och innehöll dödliga trolldrycker av olika slag, ädelstenar, underliga djurs skinn och, givetvis, otaliga olika guldbägare. Harry insåg genast att det här skulle bli lite mer komplicerat än att bara vandra in, ta rätt bägare och vandra ut igen. Det insåg däremot inte Draco.

"Så, ta nu den förbaskade saken du så väldigt gärna vill ha, så att vi kan komma härifrån utan att bli upptäckta."

"Har du någon aning om _hur_ vi ska komma härifrån, Draco?"

"Nej, inte utan vagnen... Men det kan vi kanske ta senare?"

Harry muttrade något, men gick ändå försiktigt in i valvet, tätt följd av alfen, noga med att inte röra vid något, och fortfarande under osynlighetsmanteln. Draco stod kvar i dörröppningen, och studerade de många skatterna.

"Är inte det där Gryffindors svärd?" undrade han förvirrat med blicken mot en hylla. Harry såg dit.

"Nej, det är bara en kopia Dumbledore gjorde. Men det är det i stort sett ingen som vet, och jag vill helst fortsätta ha det så", blev svaret. Draco ryckte på axlarna där han stod.

"Kan inte du hjälpa till att leta?" undrade Harry en smula irriterad.

"Nej, jag vet ju ändå inte hur den där bägaren ser ut. Kan inte _du_ ta av dig manteln?"

"Hurså, är du ledsen över att inte kunna se mig?" flinade Harry, men drog ändå av sig manteln. Malfoy himlade med ögonen, och tänkte precis snäsa något i stil med "Ledsen att krossa dina förhoppningar, Potter, men så snygg är du inte", men av någon anledning lämnade kommentaren aldrig hans huvud. Istället började han:

"Det är distraherande att höra dig på olika ställen utan att se var du...", Han avbröts av att dörren dök upp igen, vilket fick honom att knuffas framåt från dörröppningen, och störta rakt in i en rustning, som med ens blev brännande het och kopierades. Harry hoppade förskräckt undan från kopiorna som vällde fram, och Draco själv undvek de med en hårsmån genom att skynda framåt i gången, mot sin före detta rival.

"Så, du ändrade dig om att hjälpa till?" retades den modigare tonåringen. "Det var ju typiskt att du skulle kopiera något så stort som en rustning, det hade varit bättre om du nuddat vid en liten sak."

"Ja, ursäkta så hemskt mycket då, jag ska sikta på högen med mynt nästa gång jag _knuffas_ framåt!" fräste den andre mannen ironiskt. "Men ska vi inte försöka hitta den där saken då? Är den värdefull?"

"Ovärderlig, för Du-vet-vem", försäkrade Harry. "Så den förvaras nog svåråtkomligt, kanske högt upp, långt bak härinne."

"Som typ... där?" Draco pekade på en hylla, som till största delen dominerades av hjälmar, garanterat tillverkade av svartalfer, men som på den översta raden endast hade en sak stående – en sak med guldglans, handtag och Huffelpuffs grävling ingraverad.

"Bägaren!" utbrast den mörkare mannen hänfört. Så drog han fram Godric Gryffindors svärd, och sträckte sig så långt upp det var möjligt att komma. Men ändå var han nästan en halvmeter från att nå bägaren med svärdet. "Det här går inte. Draco, hjälp mig!"

"Hur? Jag tänker _inte_ lyfta dig, Potter!"

"Nej, visst, men kom på något! _Snälla_?"

"Jag tänker, jag tänker!" Utanför började skrammel höras, och draken gav till ett rytande i protest när den hörde att folk började komma. Skrämt såg de båda unga männen mot dörren.

"Svartalfer är på väg, och säkerligen trollkarlar också!" trodde Harry. "Kom på något! _Nu_ vore bra!"

"Okej, visst, jag ska skjuta upp dig, men det går snabbt, så du måste vara beredd", sa Draco dämpat.

"Bra, kör på!"

"Ett... två... tre! Acendio!" väste den blonde av de båda männen, med staven riktad mot Harry, som flög i väldig fart, och slog huvudet i taket med ett jämrande. På vägen ner igen struntade Harry i allt vad svärdet innebar, och greppade med handen tag i ett av handtagen. När han landade på golvet igen försökte han verkligen ignorera det tjugotal bägare som öste ner över honom, och så höjde han svärdet och högg itu bägaren i två delar. Det hela gick bara på några sekunder, och sedan kastade sig både Harry och Draco efter ett säkert ställe att stå på, utan att nudda vid något, men i paniken hade de lyckats få många fler saker att mångdubblas, så de båda konstaterade ganska snabbt att i stort sett hela golvet nu var översvämmat av saker. Det fanns bara en enda liten tom plätt, och den sköt båda iväg mot. Men det var så trångt, och nu vällde det fram kopior överallt ifrån, så för att undvika att nudda vid dem var de två tonåriga trollkarlarna tvungna att hålla om varann för att ta upp så lite plats som möjligt.

"Om du pratar om det här senare, stryper jag dig med nöje, Potter!" väste Draco varnande.

"Om det blir något senare! Vi måste ut härifrån."

Draco tvingade den stackars brända svartalfen att få upp dörren, vilket ledde till att en massa saker kopierades flera gånger om innan den var där, och när dörren väl gick upp gled vad som verkade vara tusentals guldskatter ut, och bar upp de två – halvt ihjälstekta, svedda och sönderbrända – sjuttonåringarna. Eller, åtminstone en av dem... Draco såg sig om.

_Vart fan tog Potter vägen?_ Men han hann inte ägna det mer än en tanke, för de knivbeväpnade svartalferna han fallit ut mot såg inte alltför nöjda ut. Han kom upp på fötter, lyckades ignorera det mesta av smärtan (**A/N:** Malfoys, hur bär de sig åt?), och lamslog fyra, fem alfer innan de hann reagera. Problemet var att det fanns minst två dussin fler att ta hand om, vilket var alldeles för många för en ensam trollkarl. Trollkarlsvakterna däremot, hade blivit tillbakaskrämda av draken, som vrålade och sprutade eld en bit bort, men det hjälpte inte Draco såg mycket. Okej, nu visste han varför man aldrig ska göra Potters en tjänst! Han misstänkte starkt att det var ett misstag han aldrig ens skulle få chansen att göra om...

Så plötsligt föll flera svartalfer ihop framför fötterna på honom, och ett rungande skrik hördes:

"Protego!!" Det tiotalet alfer som alla tagit ett språng mot Draco, stoppades och sköts tillbaka av en enorm skyddsköld, och när den hävdes slet Harry Potter av sig sin osynlighetsmantel, och skrek åt Draco att komma med.

Han var inte sen att lyda, och sprang mot Potter, flydde från svartalferna – varav vissa lyckats ta sig upp på fötter igen – men tvärstannade när han såg vart de var på väg.

"Kom igen, upp på draken!" gormade Potter.

"Är du fullkomligt galen, Potter?!" vrålade Draco, precis när draken gav ifrån sig ett ryt.

"Det kanske jag är, men det är enda vägen ut! Kom igen!" Han kastade sig mot vidundret, och klättrade en bit upp, och detsamma gjorde Draco efter ett tag, när han konstaterat att draken inte tycktes ta någon notis om den extra tyngden.

Harry kastade sin mantel till Draco, som tog på sig den utan att fråga. Sedan riktade han staven ner mot kedjorna som höll monstret fånget, och hade sönder dem med diffindo-formeln. Han riktade sin stav upp mot taket, utan att bry sig om svartalfernas pipiga skrik: "Stoppa dem!" och "Ta fast tjuvarna!". Tekniskt sett var de ju inga tjuvar, de hade inte tagit någonting.

"Diffindo!" försökte han igen, men det gav inget större resultat. "Expulso!" Detta orsakade ett litet hål när en del av taket sprängdes sönder. "Draco, hjälp till, jag har slut på formler!"

Den nu ännu ett snäpp blekare mannen drog sin stav och skrek:

"Defodio!" Större hål började huggas ut, och draken, som äntligen fattat att den inte längre var fastkedjad, sprutade ut en stor flamma eld, vilket fick svartalferna att kasta sig åt alla håll för att ta skydd. Sedan bredde den ut vingarna, och lyfte från marken, omedveten om att den hade två fripassagerare på ryggen. Harrys första tanke var att de skulle mosas mellan draken och taket, men Draco hade faktiskt lyckats hugga ut ett tillräckligt stort hål för att odjuret skulle kunna pressa sig ut, och de sista kanterna på taket smulades sönder när detta skedde.

Det sista Harry såg av banken var hur en svartalf förtvivlat sträckte armarna mot skyn, som för att nå dem. Sedan blickade han framåt, och hoppades att den svårtstyrliga draken inte skulle märka deras närvaro, speciellt inte om den började bli hungrig...

* * *

Jaa... så det här kapitlet var kanske lite krångligt... men det behövdes!

Så, vad tycker ni läsare att jag ska skriva om nu? Jag har ju inte direkt följt boken så jättenoga... fram tills nu, vill säga! Hoppas det inte gör något! :)

Men idéer och reviews är såklart väldigt uppskattade! Den som skickar reviewn på det här kapitlet först vinner massor av virtuella kakor!:P


	6. Chapter 6

Förlåt för den sena uppdateringen, men jag känner mig lite deppig, för det var en vecka sedan jag lade ut kapitel 5, och 21 personer har läst det femte kapitlet, men jag har fått 0 reviews på det! :C Så jag vet inte om en endaste liten människa tyckte om det, och det gör mig så ledsen!

**

* * *

**

**6. Två Tonåriga Trollkarlar i Trubbel**

"Okej, Potter!" skrek Draco, för att överrösta vinden. "Det här är utan tvekan det skummaste jag någonsin gjort!"

Harry kunde inget annat än le, det hela var så konstigt att det blev komiskt: Här satt han – Harry Potter – och kämpade med att hålla sig kvar på en drakrygg tillsammans med sin svurna fiende Draco Malfoy, efter att de precis lyckats bryta sig in på Gringotts mitt framför näsan på hundratals svartalfer och trollkarlar, när Harry antagligen var efterlyst i hela trollkarlsvärlden! Hur i Merlins namn hade det här gått till?! Den svarthåriga pojken kunde knappt förstå vad som hänt. För tre timmar sedan sov han och Malfoy relativt lugnt i sitt tält, och nu plötsligt var fyra horrokruxer ur världen!

"Jag trodde att du redan stuckit när jag höll på att bli fast hos svartalferna, Potter!" informerade Draco, med en antydan till nyfikenhet i rösten. Harry rynkade förvånat pannan.

"Och hur skulle det ha gått till? Det går ju inte att transferera sig in i _eller_ ut ur Gringotts, det vet du väl?"

"Såklart jag vet, men vad skulle jag tro då? Ditt uppdrag var att få tag i den där bägaren, och det hade du ju redan gjort. Varför förstörde du förresten den, efter allt besvär?"

"Så du trodde att jag bara skulle lämna dig där?" undrade den svarthåriga mannen misstroget, och ignorerade den första frågan. Inte ens Malfoy kunde väl få för sig att...?

"Ja!"

"Vad tror du om mig, egentligen?! För det första skulle de säkert ta dig till Du-vet-vem, som skulle tortera dig att säga var jag fanns, och för det andra skulle jag aldrig kunna göra så utan att få dåligt samvete, Malfoy."

Den blonde himlade med ögonen. "Typiskt gryffindorare!"

"Klagar du?"

"Nej..."

"Så släpp det då!"

"Som du vill." Draco bytte ämne. "Hur styr man en sån här sak, Potter?"

"Det kan man inte."

"Men hur får du då den att landa?"

Harry suckade. "Det kan jag inte. Vi får helt enkelt vänta tills den blir trött."

"Trött? Då lär vi få sitta här i flera dagar!"

"... Men den kanske blir hungrig, då?" föreslog Harry. "Om den går ner då, hoppar vi av."

"Potter, du är ju brilliant!" utropade han ironiskt. "Blir den hungrig, lär det vara slut på oss. Varför jaga rätt på ett byte, när två stycken sitter helt hjälplöst på den?"

Harry stönade irriterat; han störde sig på att Draco var en sådan pessimist, även om han kanske hade rätt.

"Så vad föreslår du att vi gör, då? Hoppar av här, när vi säkert är fyrtio meter upp, minst?" Draco svarade inte; kanske hade han, precis som den andra tonåringen, tröttnat på att bråka. Inte särskilt Malfoy-likt, men hoppas kunde man ju.

Men problemet löste sig av sig själv: När de flög över en sjö, verkade draken vilja dricka, och den saktade in, och sjönk ner mot det, för honom, inbjudande vattnet.

"Okej, vi hoppar på tre. Redo?" Draken gav ifrån sig ett kvävt, men hotfullt, rytande: Den hade insett att den hade fripassagerare. Harry, som insåg att det var ont om tid, skrek då genast: "Tre!" Och så kastade han sig ner i det grumliga gyttjevattnet, med Draco tätt efter.

Det kändes faktiskt rätt så skönt att låta dyn kyla ner brännblåsorna och såren – tills det började svida, vill säga. Då fokuserade de båda trollkarlarna endast på att kämpa sig upp.

Väl uppe tog Harry tillfället i akt att smita undan draken medan den var uppehållen med att dricka: Han greppade snabbt tag i Malfoys händer, och transfererade dem tillbaka till tältet de lämnat för några timmar sedan.

De släpade sig in i säkerheten, och – kalla, blöta, sårade och utmattade som de var – slängde sig på sängarna för välförtjänt vila.

"Det var det, Potter, nu är det officiellt bevisat: Jag _är_ verkligen i lika stor fara som du", suckade den blonde mannen med trött, och lite släpig röst.

"Det beror ju på vad svartalferna rapporterar", svarade Harry, ovillig att öppna ögonen han precis stängt. "Media kommer inte att ha några bevis på att du hade med saken att göra, tack vare att jag gav dig manteln."

"Men om alferna säger något, då?"

"Det tvivlar jag på att de gör. Inte till allmänheten. Det är vida känt att jag är på Du-vet-vems och ministeriets 'svarta lista', men nyheten om dig stannar nog i den inre kretsen."

Den mörkhårige trollkarlen öppnade ögonen, och fann att Draco låg på rygg på sin säng, och stirrade stint upp i taket.

"Varför så säker, Potter?"

Den glasögonprydde tonåringen kom, efter viss ansträngning, upp i halvsittande ställning.

"För att jag tvivlar på att någon vågar sprida ut det. Du-vet-vem vill nog inte att nyheten om att du hjälpte mig att bryta mig in på Gringotts ska komma ut. Han vill nog inte direkt skylta med att folk kan komma undan med att trotsa honom, eller vad tror du?"

Malfoy mötte den andre mannens blick, och insåg att han hade rätt. "Så jag har kommit undan?"

Harry nickade. "För tillfället, ja. Tack för hjälpen, förresten. Du var till mycket nytta, och jag är glad att du valt sida", fortsatte Harry efter ett tag. Draco ryckte till.

"Valt sida?"

"Ja, du har precis hjälpt mig att komma ett stort steg närmre att besegra Du-vet-vem, så du kan ju knappast vända om nu, eller hur?" flinade den mörkare unge mannen. Ja, han _flinade_ faktiskt!

"Den där minen passar dig knappast, Potter", snäste Draco, vilket genast suddade ut det förvrängda leendet från den andres läppar. "Och har jag sagt att jag tänker hjälpa dig i fortsättningen?"

"Du behöver inte _säga_ det, så länge du gör det."

Draco höjde på ögonbrynen. "Och om jag inte gör det, då?"

Harry ryckte på axlarna. "Du har redan hjälpt mig tillräckligt för att det ska räknas som att du är på min sida." Det blev tyst ett tag.

"Men _om_ jag nu är på din sida, Potter, borde jag få reda på lite mer om vad tusan vi håller på med här", tyckte Draco envist.

"Om du nu är på min sida, Draco, borde du inte kalla mig vid efternamn hela tiden."

"Men att inte göra det, gör ju det hela officiellt!" klagade den bleke, före detta Hogwartseleven.

"Var det inte du som sa att det redan var officiellt?" undrade den mörkare, envist leende.

Malfoy suckade tungt. "Okej, visst! Vad exakt är det vi försöker göra, _Harry_?"

Den tilltalade tvekade: Dumbledore sa att han inte skulle berätta för någon annan än Ron och Hermione... Men å andra sidan var Dumbledore död, och Ron och Hermione var inte till någon större nytta. "Vi försöker... försöker förstöra Du-vet-vems själ."

"... Du tror inte att du kan förklara lite tydligare? Varför var du till exempel ute efter den där bägaren, Po... Harry?"

"Jag var ute efter att förstöra den", förtydligade den svarthårige. "Just för att den innehöll en bit av _hans_ själ."

"En bit av... Vad? Hur kan ett föremål innehålla någons själ?!"

Potter suckade. "Jag kanske ska ta det från början..."

"Det vore hemskt uppskattat."

"Jo, det finns något som kallas horrokruxer. En horrokrux är något som en trollkarl kan skapa genom att dela sin själ, och förvara ena biten i ett vanligt föremål, som till exempel en medaljong eller en bägare", förklarade Harry, ovanligt tålmodigt. "Du vet väl, antar jag, att en persons själ går sönder genom mord? En trollkarl som vill göra en horrokrux drar nytta av det. Därför är det också extremt mörk magi det handlar om, fråga mig inte hur man gör. I vilket fall, har Du-vet-vem väldigt konstiga idéer för sig: Han fick för sig att det skulle göra honom starkare att dela själen i _sju_ delar, eftersom sju är det magiska talet, och för att man då måste förstöra alla sex horrokruxerna innan han kan dö helt."

"Är det därför det är meningslöst att gå till attack mot honom nu?" undrade den blonde mannen, som kämpade för att komma ihåg allt. "Tack vare de där horrokrux-sakerna?" Han fick en nickning till svar. "Folk har undrat varför du inte gått ut i strid mot honom, även dödsätare. Så Mörkrets Herres själ överlever även om hans kropp dör?"

"Exakt. Men inte om jag får som jag vill. Fyra horrokruxer är redan ur världen, så det är bara två kvar att förstöra."

"Ja, och sedan ska du ju bara ha ihjäl Mörkrets Herre själv! Vilken barnlek!" utbrast Malfoy ironiskt. "Men, vänta lite... Fyra? Jag har bara sett dig ha sönder två."

"Dumbledore förstörde en, en ring. Och den andra... Minns du under vårt andra år? När Ginny öppnade Hemligheternas Kammare?" började Harry, men han blev avbruten.

"Var det Mini-Weasley som öppnade Hemligheternas Kammare?!"

"Ja, men då var hon besatt av Du-vet-vem. Den där dagboken, som din far smugglade ner i hennes kittel, var en horrokrux."

"Och du förstörde den? När du var tolv?" frågade Draco misstroget.

"Ja, samtidigt som jag dödade den där basilisken med Gryffindors svärd."

"Du gjorde vaddå?!"

Harry rynkade förvånat pannan. "Lustigt, jag trodde hela skolan kände till det lika väl som incidenten med De Vises Sten vid det här laget."

"Vilken incident med De Vises Sten? Det där under första året, menar du? Så du dödade verkligen Quirell?"

"Ja... Men det var inte meningen... Och så var det i självförsvar... Men det är hur som helst inte det viktiga här. Det viktiga är att vi måste förstöra de andra två, fort innan..." Harry avbröt sig, och satte sig käpprakt upp, med ett skrik. Genast flög den blonde mannen upp ur sin säng, och såg mot tältöppningen. Ingen där.

"Vad skrek du om, Po... Harry? Du skrämde slag på mig!"

Den svarthåriga trollkarlens hand flög upp till ärret i pannan, och när han rörde det gav han upp ännu ett fasansfullt skrik av smärta. Draco svepte snabbt fram till den andre mannens säng, satte sig ner vid fotändan, och lyssnade.

_--_

"_Ett inbrottsförsök?!_" vrålade Harry ilsket. "I Lestranges valv?! Var det det du sa? _Var det det du sa?!_"

Svartalfen som nyss meddelat nyheten darrade av skräck där han låg framför Mörkrets Herres fötter, och han var alldeles för skräckslagen för att möta sin herres blick. "J-ja Herre, två personer intog valvet", stammade han fram. "M-men bara lugn, inget rapporterades stulet, allt fanns kvar, även efter att svartalferna gjort sig av med alla kopior."

Harrys ögon smalnade. Han skulle definitivt ha ihjäl den här varelsen om han inte talade sanning. Och alla som stod runt honom också, för den delen. "Allt? Stals absolut ingenting? Ingenting alls? Inte ens ett svärd, eller en bägare?" Hade det bara varit vanliga tjuvar som försökt sno åt sig rikedomar? Kunde han ha en sådan tur? Kunde några ha varit dåraktiga nog att ge sig på en dödsätares valv för att skaffa pengar?

"N-nej, Herre, ingenting saknas ur valvet. M-men..." började alfen, men Harrys mörka stämma avbröt honom.

"Vad hände med dem som lyckades inta valvet?" undrade han med kall stämma. Var de inte redan döda, skulle han helt klart göra processen kort med sådana uslingar!

Den knäböjande svartalfen framför honom svalde hårt. Inget bra tecken.

"Svara mig!" beordrade han, och började återigen frukta det värsta: Att någon kände till hans hemlighet, någon som kämpade mot honom.

"De... D-de k-kom undan, H-herre."

Det här var definitivt inte vad han ville höra! Hans långa, smala, vita fingrar grep tag i staven han hade innanför klädnaden, och han torterade svartalfen, som låtit de två skurkarna smita. Svartalfens hjärtskärande skrik hade en smått lugnande effekt på honom, och han släppte om tortyrförbannelsen några sekunder innan den lilla ynkliga varelsen skulle ha kvävts. Svartalfen drog efter andan.

"Kom undan?! Har ni inte medel att avslöja och ta fast skurkar innan de lyckas komma in?!" frågade han ursinnigt.

"J-jo, Herre, men... m-men..." Den stackars alfen fick inte tillräckligt med luft för att avsluta meningen.

"Vilka var de? _Vilka?!_" Han var verkligen trött på att ha så många frågor. Mörkrets Herre skulle ha koll på allt, han borde inte ha några frågor! Nej, från och med nu skulle han ta allt i egna händer.

"P-Potter-pojken, det var Potter, och... o-och... M-Malfoy, Herre", fick alfen stammande fram mellan andetagen.

Återigen fylldes han med ursinne: Så det var faktiskt möjligt! Potter visste hur han skulle besegra honom! Potter visste, hans farhågor var sanna! Och Draco, han hade gått över till andra sidan! Snart skulle han, Mörkrets Herre, se till att det menades bokstavligt talat också. Ingen, _ingen_ förrådde honom utan att få betala med sitt liv, den saken var klar!

Och dessutom skulle han kontrollera att alla de andra fyra var säkra och välbehållna! Nagini behövde han knappast kontrollera, hon var i allra högsta grad levande, men de andra... Ravenclaws diadem på Hogwarts var utan tvekan säkert, han var säker på att Snape troget skulle rapportera om Potter försökt ta sig in på skolan.

Och medaljongen i grottan... inte var det väl möjligt att Potter kunde ha tagit sig in dit, oavsett om han hade förrädaren Draco med sig? Nej, då skulle han vara död nu.

Och hur skulle Potter kunna känna till om den där ringen? Hur skulle han någonsin kunna veta att den sjaskiga familjen Gaunt hade varit nära släktingar till honom själv, den mäktigaste trollkarlen genom tiderna?

Dagboken, hans dagbok, var redan förstörd, tack vare Lucius.

Lucius Malfoy hade förresten fått alldeles för många chanser: Han letade inte tillräckligt noga efter honom när han försvann, han fick en horrokrux förstörd, han tabbade sig på ministeriet, så att han inte bara misslyckades med uppdraget som han, Mörkrets Herre, hade gett honom, utan också blev inspärrad i Azkaban, så att den välvilliga Lorden som ju var han, var tvungen att göra sig besväret att befria dödsätaren. Och ännu hade han heller inte lyckats med den enkla uppgiften att föra hit sin egen son! Dessutom såg man nu i vilka banor Draco Malfoy verkade tänka.

Saken var klar, Lucius Malfoy skulle dö! Han skulle bara dra lite mer nytta av honom först, det var ju trots allt synd att inte utnyttja rent blod medan man kunde...

"H-herre...?" Han tittade ner på den som störde hans funderingar. Visst ja, han hade ju glömt bort den irriterande svartalfen. Han skulle antagligen bli straffad lite till för att ha stört Mörkrets Herre. "Herre, det är något d-du bör v-veta..." lyckades alfen skaka fram.

"Vad nu då?" undrade han irriterat. Att den där lilla _saken_ bara vågade tala om för honom vad han bör och inte bör veta! I synnerhet nu, när han kommit med dåliga nyheter.

"J-jo, vi är alla här h-hemskt ledsna, men angående det här inbrottet... Inget stals, som sagt, men..."

Lordens uppmärksamhet var fångad. "_Men_?" undrade han kallt.

"E-ett litet föremål... råkade visst... f-förstöras inne i valvet... vi vet inte hur."

"Vilket föremål? _Vilket?!_" utbrast han nu, rädd för vad han misstänkte.

"E-en... en guldbägare, H-herre", meddelade den förskrämda alfen.

Det var slutet på svartalfens liv. Snabbt och förargat höjde Mörkrets Herre staven, och yttrade två hemska ord:

"Avada Kedavra!"

--

"Potter! Pott... _Harry_, kom tillbaka till _vår_ verklighet nu!" skrek Draco förskräckt. "Vad var det där om?" undrade han vidare, när inget hände.

Harry kände ett sista sting av smärta i ärret, vilket fick honom att häftigt spärra upp ögonen. Snabbt ryggade han tillbaka när han upptäckte att Draco lutade sig fram mot honom, med nyfikenhet i blicken. Han blev helt ställd när han mötte Malfoys grå ögon med sina egna, hopplöst gröna, och för ett ögonblick var det som om han redan lyckats glömma vad som hänt.

"Nå? Vad såg du?" undrade Draco, lite otåligt. Han förstod verkligen inte varför Po... Harry inte bara kunde häva ur sig vad Mörkrets Herre hade gjort.

"Jag såg... Du-vet-vem..." _Suck, _tänkte den blonde, _det kanske jag fattar. _Men han sa inget, utan väntade på fortsättningen. "Han... var arg..." Harrys hjärna verkade komma igång. "För att en svartalf meddelat att bägaren var trasig, och att det var du och jag som... Han vet att jag – vi – vet hur man ska besegra honom... Och så ville han döda både dig, mig och din far."

"Toppen", suckade den andra sjuttonåringen ironiskt. "Så nu har vi bara Mörkrets Herre emot oss, då?" undrade han sedan.

Den svarthårige mannen blinkade till, och så fort hans ögon försvann från Dracos, kunde han genast fokusera bättre; det var som om han kommit ut ur ett tjockt dis.

"Va? Nej, han tänker inte döda Lucius än, han ska utnyttja honom först."

"Hurdå?"

"Vet inte", svarade den glasögonprydde trollkarlen med en axelryckning. "Hitta oss, antagligen. Men det ska han inte få lyckas med."

"Vem var det han dödade nu då?"

"Åh, det var bara svartalfen som berättade allt det här." Han viftade snabbt bort ämnet. "Men nu tänker han kontrollera att de andra horrokruxerna är i säkerhet, vilket de inte är... Typiskt! De två som är kvar blir de svåraste hittills: Den ena är Nagini, som ju alltid är i närheten av honom själv nu för tiden, och den andra är ett diadem, Rowena Ravenclaws diadem, som finns på Hogwarts."

"På Hogwarts?! Men snälla nån, Harry, det här går inte!" utbrast den blekare av de två tonåringarna. "Om Gringotts var som att ta en risk, så är Hogwarts som att kasta sig till lejonen!"

"Det finns inga lejon på Hogwarts", konstaterade Harry dumt.

"Du vet vad jag menar!" suckade den blonde. "Det här är totalt omöjligt!"

"Det kan det inte vara, det får det inte vara!" utbrast Harry irriterat. "Voldemort ska besegras, och så är det med det!"

"Nej, Harry! _VARFÖR_ var du tvungen att säga hans namn?!"

Den grönögde insåg sitt misstag, ryckte åt sig osynlighetsmanteln, och svepte den om de båda, precis innan tre ljudliga "poof" hördes utanför tältet.

"Ert skyddsfält är hävt, och ni är omringade! Kom ut med stavarna där vi kan se dem, annars blir ni omedelbart dödade!" hördes en röst utanför.

* * *

Nu mår jag lite bättre, och det borde ni också, för det här kapitlet var typ jättelångt! Fast om ni inte gillar långa kapitel, vill ni antagligen ha ihjäl mig nu... nåja, det är en risk jag måste ta!

Reviewa, snälla, så LOVAR jag att uppdatera snabbare! Och kom gärna med idéer, så kommer kapitel 7 ut ultrasnabbt, kanske imorgon eller något! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Varning nu då, om någon håller på att läsa den här ficen, och inte gillar m/m... Ni borde inte läsa vidare nu, bara så att ni vet, och inte typ anmäler mig eller vad man nu kan göra här...

Okej, det var allt... trevlig läsning!

* * *

**7. Flykten till Hogsmeade**

Harry tänkte febrilt. Vad skulle de göra? Å, varför hade han sagt Voldemorts namn?! Nu hade de tre vuxna dödsätare utanför tältet, som skulle mörda dem om de inte kom ut, för de kunde förbanna honom och Draco utifrån – skyddsfältet var ju hävt.

Vänta lite... Skyddsfältet var hävt! Innebar inte det att man skulle kunna transferera sig därifrån...? Han hann inte fortsätta på den tanken innan dödsätarna utanför alla skrek "lamslå!" – dock utan att träffa någon, eftersom Harry dragit ner sig själv och Draco närmre marken – och stövlade sedan helt fräckt in i tältet.

De båda unga männen stirrade förskräckt på varann under manteln, och backade ljudlöst längre in i tältet. Harry var förtvivlad: Det kanske, _kanske_ skulle gå att transferera sig därifrån, och om det inte gjorde det skulle de två antagligen kvävas i försöket. Om det faktiskt, mot förmodan, gick, var de trots allt tvungna att göra det snabbt, och lämna svärdet efter sig!

Harry fattade den gråögde tonåringens händer, och fick en godkännande blick – de var beredda att ta risken. De tre dödsätarna – en av dem var Rowle – kom allt närmre medan de rev ner allt i sin väg.

Kom igen nu, kom igen, skulle det gå?

Harry koncentrerade sig så mycket de kunde på sitt mål: Hogsmeade, Hogsmeade, Hogsmeade! Var i Hogsmeade de hamnade spelade väl inte så stor roll just nu, han ville bara bort härifrån, och närmre Hogwarts. Han föreställde sig platsen han hade transfererat sig till med Dumbledore för nästan ett år sedan, och hoppades innerligt att det skulle räcka.

Så försvann de in i det okända mörkret, och känslan av att pressas genom ett smalt rör blev märkbart lättare att ignorera i paniken.

När de båda kände fast mark under fötterna hade Harry bara ett par millisekunder på sig att se sig om för att kontrollera att de hamnat rätt, innan ett hemskt, högljutt tjut nådde hans öron. Han snurrade runt, med manteln fortfarande över sig och Draco, och fick syn på ett gäng dödsätare, som flög upp ur sina stolar, och skyndade ut ur Tre Kvastar, där de uppehållit sig.

"Kattskriksförtrollning", mimade Draco förskräckt, men den andre mannen förstod inte vad han menade. Inte för att det spelade någon roll just nu. Det som spelade någon roll nu, var att de hade transfererat sig ut ur askan, in i elden. Dödsätarna hade väntat på dem här, och de var många fler än de tre som misslyckades att fånga in de två efterlysta trollkarlarna innan. Det var en fälla, som det antagligen inte gick att transferera sig ur!

Skit!

Innan Harry hann göra något viftade en av dödsätarna med staven, och fick slut på det hemska skriket. Sedan viftade han en gång till, och utbrast:

"Accio mantel!"

När Harry hörde formeln blev han lätt panikslagen i ett ögonblick – ända tills att han märkte att den inte verkade ha någon verkan: Osynlighetsmanteln verkade väldigt nöjd med var den för tillfället befann sig, och hade tydligen inga planer på att låta sig lockas därifrån.

Detta verkade göra dödsätarna lätt förvirrade, men de gav inte upp.

"Vi vet att du är här, Potter, och du kan inte gömma dig. Vi kanske inte kan hitta dig när du är osynlig, men _dementorerna_ kan!"

I ögonblicket efter att det blivit sagt, kom en onaturligt stark kyla krypande, och med ens kände sig både Harry och Draco ännu mer hopplösa och förtvivlade än vad de gjort för några sekunder sedan. Båda av de två trollkarlarna fick syn på dementorerna samtidigt: ett tiotal av dem kom glidande runt ett hörn, och orsakade ett så djupt mörker att bara de själva var mörkare. Harry kände hur kroppen precis intill honom märkbart stelnade till, och tänkte att Draco nog aldrig förr behövt möta dementorer på så nära håll. När den svarthåriga trollkarlen insett det, förstod han också att de svarta själsslukarna skulle hitta dem lättare tack vare Dracos förtvivlan. Aj då...

Medan han funderade på vad de skulle ta sig till, kände han plötsligt Draco gripa tag om hans arm, och klänga sig fast, som om han trodde att Harry var hans enda livlina. Den grönögda pojken kände en underlig stöt genom kroppen – han bortförklarade det tyst i sitt huvud med att han nu insåg hur pass allvarlig situationen var, men innerst inne trodde han inte på det själv. Men han borde verkligen inte fokusera på det där just nu! De var på väg att få sina själar utsugna, och allt han kunde tänka på var... Draco...

"Gör något, Harry, _snälla_!" väste den blonde bedjande mot örat hos Pojken-som-kanske-inte-överlevde-längre. Det var allt han kunde stå ut med, och eftersom han inte kom på någon bättre lösning, drog han staven, och viskade:

"Expecto patronum!"

En stor silverhind bröt fram ur hans stav, och tvingade dementorerna att skingra sig. Draco flämtade lättat ut, men lättnaden varade bara i några sekunder innan en annan dödsätare pekade på patronusen, och skrek:

"Det där är Potters patronus, han är här, han är här!" På bara några sekunder flög förbannelser fram och tillbaka mot dem, vilket fick de två att snubbla iväg åt olika håll, och för ett ögonblick befann sig Draco utanför mantelns skydd. Harry märkte dock genast vad som hänt, ryckte till sig den blonde in under den igen, och började springa, upp längs gatorna.

"V-vart är vi på väg?" flämtade Draco i Harrys nacke medan de sprang ifrån alla förbannelser.

"Ingen aning, några förslag?" Svaret på frågan dränktes av förbannelser som kastades mot de avslöjande, springande fötterna i mörkret, varav en – en benlåsningsbesvärjelse – bara missade Harry med några decimeter.

"Det här går inte", väste den glasögonprydde mellan andetagen. "Vi måste skaka av oss dem!" Han nickade mot en vägkrök, och de båda unga männen svängde in där exakt samtidigt. Sedan tvärstannade den mörkhåriga, och Draco snubblade till, eftersom han fortsatte springa, med ett krampaktigt tag om Harrys arm.

"Vad gör du?!" väste han förskräckt. "Vi måste komma undan!"

"Jag vet, jag vet! Men vi måste låta dem springa förbi oss först."

"Men... varför?!"

"Det är enda sättet! Bara... bara lita på mig, Draco."

Den blekare mannen var tyst ett tag, men blev bara mer stressad av att höra dödsätarna komma närmre. "Okej, visst", sa han till slut. "Men det är ditt fel om vi dör här!"

Harry nickade dumt, och började långsamt gå tillbaka längs samma väg som deras fiender sett dem svänga in på för bara några sekunder sedan, noga med att inga fötter skulle synas.

De höll sig tätt intill kanten på byggnaderna som omgav dem, och när dödsätarna hann upp dem, lät tonåringarna dem passera.

När de storväxta männen kom fram till vägkröken, däremot, tvärstannade de precis som Harry hade gjort, och skriken hördes alla på en gång:

"Vart tog han vägen?!"

"Han kan inte ha kommit långt!"

"Men han kan ha tagit vilken väg som helst!"

"Jag tyckte att jag såg Malfoy..."

"Omöjligt, Mörkrets Herre har ju skickat honom på ett speciellt uppdrag."

"Inte Lucius Malfoy, pojken Malfoy!"

"Draco?!"

"Ja!"

"Är han på Potters sida? Omöjligt, han skulle aldrig...!"

"Vi spiller tid! Låt oss dela upp oss och leta!"

"Nej, det finns ett lättare sätt." Dödsätaren som sa det riktade sin stav in mot en gränd, och gormade "Homonum Revelio!" Något sveptes från stavspetsen och vidare ut i gränden, men inga människokonturer fångades upp. "Där inne gömmer han – de – sig inte."

De andra dödsätarna började följa sin kumpans exempel, men hittade såklart varken Harry eller Draco, och när de väl insåg att de måste ha försvunnit samma väg som de kommit, var de båda tonåringarna på behörigt avstånd, i utkanten av Hogsmeade.

--

"Kom igen, Harry, vi har skakat av oss dem! Varför måste vi gå in _dit_?"

"För det första, kommer de inte att tänka på att leta där", förklarade den svarthårige, inte fullt så tålmodigt, "... och för det andra, är Spökande Stugan vår biljett in till Hogwarts."

"Måste vi till Hogwarts just exakt nu? Jag är trött!" jämrade sig den gråögde.

"Du är ju helt otrolig! Vi har precis klarat oss ifrån Gringotts – på en drake – smitit ifrån ett par dödsätare som invaderat vårt tält, och tagit oss igenom Hogsmeade, jagade av dödsätare och dementorer. Och nu när vi är nära vårt mål, klagar du över att du är _trött_!"

"Ja, faktiskt!" snäste Draco till svars. "Jag trodde att vi skulle få lite vila när vi kom tillbaka från banken, och få tid att läka alla brännsår och skador, men _nejdå_, för någon var ju _tvungen_ att skrika ut Mörkrets Herres namn!"

"Vi kan inte stå här och bråka, de kommer att hitta oss förr eller senare" skyndade sig Harry att säga. "Vi kan ju vila oss inne i stugan då, bara du sätter lite fart."

Ytterst tveksamt följde Draco med den andre mannen in i Spökande Stugan, på vakt efter alla möjliga sorters tänkbara faror, men väl inne förklarade den grönögde att "Ingen fara, spökena är bara en myt".

"Jag frågade inte", snäste Draco igen – han tycktes göra det ofta när han var stressad – men det kändes ändå tryggt att veta det. Han såg bort från den andre trollkarlen, ner på sig själv, och märkte – till sin förvåning mer än sin förtret – att han fortfarande höll ett fast grepp om Potters handled. Han släppte den genast, och tittade nu verkligen _överallt_ utom på den mörkhårige. Harry harklade sig tyst, uppenbarligen en smula _generad_, och utan att säga något satte han sig bara ner på golvet, lutad mot väggen i rummet. Efter ett tag gjorde Draco också det.

"... Så vad vet du om Ravenclaws diadem, Draco?" undrade den mörkhårige sjuttonåringen efter ett tag. Den tilltalade stönade trött.

"Jag skulle ju få vila!"

"Kan du inte vila och prata samtidigt?" undrade Harry med något höjda ögonbryn. Den blonde mannen suckade irriterat.

"Jag vet inte ett skit om din jävla tiara/horrokrux, Harry!"

"Okej, okej, jag bara frågade!" Harry höjde sina händer i försvar, med ett lite bekymrat ansiktsuttryck.

"Vad är det med dig? Jag bits inte", informerade Draco, en smula förvirrad över Potters beteende. Den andra mannen sänkte långsamt händerna igen, utan att bryta ögonkontakten med sin forne fiende.

"Visst, jag bara... tänkte att du... äsch, strunt samma."

Nu var det Malfoys tur att höja på ögonbrynen.

"Du är konstig. Tror du att jag ska förhäxa dig i ett vredesutbrott så fort jag höjer rösten?"

"Nej, men... ändå... du kanske var arg."

"För att...?" undrade den blekare av trollkarlarna.

"... Jag sa Mörkrets Herres namn och fick oss i nytt trubbel", fyllde Harry i. "... Förlåt."

Draco blev helt ställd. Varför bad Harry om ursäkt, var han verkligen så skräckinjagande? Eller berodde det på något annat? Vaddå, i så fall? Den blonde tonåringen skakade förvirrat på huvudet, mötte Harrys blick och såg oron i dem. Han kanske borde säga något...

"Det fick oss hit snabbare, eller hur?"

Harry suckade lättat, och gav till en liten nick. Draco såg på honom, med en blick intensivare än vad han själv trodde:

Där satt han, den store Harry Potter, i Spökande Stugan med honom, Draco Malfoy, på väg att ta sig in till slottet för att förstöra ännu en horrokrux. Och om han klarade det fanns där en till som väntade på honom, innan han kunde ge sig på Mörkrets Herre. Skulle det någonsin ta slut? Allt berodde på hur många prövningar Den Utvalde kunde klara utan att förgås. Varför var allting så orättvist? Varför vilade flera miljoner trollkarlars öden på en enda människa? Jo, för att han "föddes till det", vem som nu bestämde det. För att han gjort det ingen tidigare gjort: överlevt. Levt även då Mörkrets Herre bestämde att han skulle dö. Om och om igen. Överlevt den dödande förbannelsen. Det hade han till och med bevis på, i pannan. Blixtärret. I ärlighetens namn hade Draco alltid varit fascinerad av det där ärret, det där märket från hans förflutna, som alltid visade i vilken värld han hörde hemma, även då han levde hos mugglare. Det som tydligen också gav honom möjlighet att läsa Mörkrets Herres tankar, något en dödsätare bara kunde drömma om. Det som skapade den här mystiska förbindelsen. Draco funderade över hur det kändes att gå omkring med det där ärret i pannan varje dag, och bli igenkänd av häxor och trollkarlar han aldrig tidigare träffat tack vare det. Han hade undrat så mycket över det där dödsmärket så länge, och nu var han så nära pojken som bar det, att han till och med skulle kunna känna på det, kunna röra det, och dra fingertopparna över det... Skulle det göra ont på Harry? Draco beslutade att det bara fanns ett sätt att ta reda på det.

Han sträckte ut sin hand, och rörde vid ärret med sin vänstra hand, lät pekfingret följa blixtmönstret. Harry, som kände en underlig stöt i kroppen av Dracos beröring, ryckte till, rös, och blundade. Ja, det gjorde ont. ... Eller? Borde han inte fösa bort handen om det gjorde ont, eller åtminstone säga ifrån? Inte ens kvida?

"D-din hand är kall, Draco", var allt han fick fram, med halvkvävd röst, och fortfarande med stängda ögon.

"Synd om dig då", svarade Draco i lika lågt tonfall, utan att tänka på det. Men när han drog till sig handen igen, öppnade den svarthårige tonåringen sina djupt gröna ögon, och for med sin egen hand upp till hans, för att föra tillbaka den.

"Det var skönt", förklarade han. Den blonde rynkade förvånat pannan, dock utan att dra tillbaka handen igen.

"Svider det inte?" undrade han.

Harry skakade försiktigt på huvudet. "Inte mer än vanligt."

Draco lät återigen fingrarna löpa över märket, uppifrån och ner, utan att riktigt tänka på vad han gjorde. Harry blundade inte igen, men njöt ändå av beröringen på något underligt, lite _mysigt_, vis.

_Jag _rör_ vid Harry Potter,_ o_ch han _gillar_ det!_ tänkte Draco hänfört._ Hur gick det här till, vad händer? Vad fasen håller jag på med, egentligen?!_ Han ryckte till, och drog åt sig handen, som tyvärr genast kände att den saknade Den Utvaldes panna. Den Utvalde... det lät skumt i sammanhanget Dracos överansträngda hjärna satte det i. Han bara stirrade på den svarthårige pojken framför sig, vars ögon lyste, men samtidigt såg smått undrande ut.

Den blonde trollkarlen blinkade till, och öppnade munnen för att säga något, men kom inte på något, så han stängde den igen. Det hade ju låtit konstigt om han bara sagt...

"Harry..." ... Nej, varför sa han det, för? Något i hans hjärna måste ha gått sönder, och skickat ut felaktiga nervsignaler till munnen, för nu sa han det igen, utan att vilja det. "Harry..." Han upprepade det för sig själv i huvudet, och bet sig i läppen för att hindra sig själv från att säga det rakt ut, igen.

"Mm...?" Den tilltalade sjuttonåringen mötte återigen Dracos blick, med stora ögon – han hade precis insett något han aldrig kunnat ana förrän nu – och det var först när det hände som den blekare mannen insåg att de gröna ögonen inte hade varit så fokuserade på hans egna gråa, utan en bit längre ner i ansiktet, någonstans vid läpparna. Men nu mötte de verkligen hans blick, och de verkade bli större... Eller kom de närmre...?

Harry svalde. Det kändes väldigt bra att befinna sig nära Draco, alldeles _för_ bra för att det skulle kunna handla om några "normala" känslor gentemot den andre mannen, som dessutom skulle föreställa hans svurne fiende. Han visste det nu, och han accepterade det förvånansvärt lätt, men det var bara det att... han ville komma ännu närmre den blonde. Vågade han det? Äsch, vad hade han egentligen att förlora?

Han drog sig långsamt närmre den andre mannen, lutade sig mot honom, och mötte till slut hans läppar med sina egna, trevande, något skakande.

Draco var förvirrad. Han tyckte sig känna Harry Potters mjuka läppar pressas mot sina egna. Men så kunde det väl inte vara? Och han tyckte om känslan av dem... Så kunde det definitivt inte vara! Hans ögon ljög antagligen, när de visade bilden av den mörkhåriga tonåringen på så nära håll. Han stängde dem, och kom fram till att hans lukt- och känselsinne också måste ljuga, för han andades in Harry Potters naturliga, ganska milda lukt, och han kände fortfarande den andre trollkarlens läppar mot sig. Men alla hans sinnen, som tidigare hade varit på helspänn, kunde väl inte ljuga? Merlin, han måste få veta!

Han drog sig ifrån Harry, och bara såg på honom ett tag. Den glasögonprydde gjorde inget annat än såg tillbaka, med en glimt i ögonen.

"Harry?"

"Mm...?"

"... Vad gör du?"

En rodnad som inte gick att beskriva som "lätt" spred sig över Potters ansikte. Okej, nu visste han exakt vad han haft att förlora: värdigheten. Den var verkligen puts väck!

"Eh... kysser dig...?" mumlade han osäkert, och trots att han helst ville sjunka genom jorden, slet han inte blicken från det där klart lysande paret grå ögon. Någonting klickade inom Draco, och det ryckte i hans mungipor.

"Ville bara kolla", sa han, och fångade sedan upp Harrys läppar igen. Pojken-som-överlevde spärrade förvånat upp ögonen när han plötsligt kände en tunga som inte var hans egen leta sig runt i hans mun, utforska den, smaka den och lära sig den, men när Harrys hjärna hann ikapp sinnena kysste han frenetiskt tillbaka, som om Pojken-som-överlevde tävlade med Pojken-som-var-grym-på-att-kyssas...

De båda tonåringarna var så uppslukade av varandra – bokstavligt talat – att de inte märkte hur snabbt tiden gick. Helt ärligt, hur skulle Draco kunna hålla reda på tiden när han hade de där mjuka läpparna mot sig och den där snabba tungan i sin mun, som ivrigt utforskade den? Och Merlin kunde väl inte begära att Harry skulle tänka på sådana triviala ting som farliga dödsätare när Dracos händer långsamt gled över hans kropp, när den andre mannen sög så energiskt på hans hals och nacke, och fick honom att stöna av njutning? Nej, det höll inte.

Men ett litet problem var ju att med dödsätare och förtrollningar på vakt överallt runt dem, skulle det bli rätt så krångligt att ta sig in på Hogwarts, speciellt då portarna stängdes inom en kvart, och dödsätarna utanför Tre Kvastar hade meddelat sina kumpaner om två oinbjudna personer i Hogsmeade...

* * *

Jag kan själv säga att jag int alls blev särskilt nöjd med det här kapitlet, det blev inte alls som jag hade tänkt mig från början!

Memmen, det händer väl ibland... Bara så att ni vet att jag inte kommer bli sur eller så om jag får kritik eller reviewer där ni tycker att saker och ting gick för fort fram...

Nu när ni vet det... reviewa, tack!


	8. Chapter 8

Okej, jag vet! Lång tid för att uppdatera + kort kapitel = not so nice...  
Men ni kan väl vänta med att skälla ut mig tills efter kapitlet...?

**

* * *

**

**8. Help wanted: Tre trollkarlar till!**

"Draco...!" stönade Harry njutningsfullt, med stängda ögon, när den blonde ifråga bet lite lätt mot hans nyckelben. Malfoy log nöjt, och upprepade vad han gjort för att åstadkomma det uppeggande ljudet från Harry. "_Draco_!" Ännu bättre, den här gången. Harry öppnade ögonen där han halvlåg, i den andre trollkarlens armar. "Draco!" utbrast han plötsligt, och det var definitivt utan att stöna. "Det är kolsvart ute." Den svarthårige satte sig snabbt upp, vilket fick Draco att ge ifrån sig ett ljud som lät som en blandning av ett stön i protest och en suck i irritation, för att visa sitt missnöje.

"Bra sätt att sabba stämningen, Harry", klagade han.

"Det är kolsvart ute!" återupprepade den grönögde envist.

"Och?"

"_Och_? Vi kanske inte kan komma in på Hogwarts längre!" utropade han förskräckt. "Portarna har säkert stängts vid det här laget!"

"Men lugna ner dig. Vi får väl helt enkelt vänta tills imorgon."

"Men vi spiller tid på att vänta! Ju längre tid som går utan att vi gör något, desto svårare kommer det att bli."

Draco insåg att Harry – som han numera betraktade som _hans_ Harry – hade rätt. Men han insåg också att det inte fanns något de kunde göra åt det.

"Vi har inget annat val än att vänta. Bevakningen på natten, när slottet är låst, är säkert mycket strängare än annars, och dessutom gäller utegångsförbudet nu."

"Utegångsförbudet? Vilket utegångsförbud?!"

"Innan jag lämnade dödsätarna, hörde jag de prata om huruvida de skulle införa utegångsförbud i Hogsmeade. En kattskriksförtrollning skulle aktiveras om någon upptäcktes ute på gatorna under kvällen, vilket vi gjorde. Jag gissar att samma formel ligger över Hogwarts område, fast det träder nog i kraft senare på kvällen, antagligen när portarna till slottet stängs – alltså..." den gråögde tonåringen kollade på klockan, "... för tio minuter sedan."

Harry suckade djupt. "Så vi måste vänta tills det ljusnar igen?" undrade han tonlöst.

"Såvida du inte vill bli tillfångatagen, skulle jag råda dig att göra det, ja", svarade Draco, och log klurigt. "Och _jag_ vill i alla fall inte att du ska bli det." Han lutade sig fram, och kysste den andre sjuttonåringen djupt.

"Men..." envisades Potter mot hans läppar.

"Släpp det, Harry, vi tar oss in imorgon", lovade Draco. "Dessutom behöver vi vila."

"Är det det här du kallar vila?" skrattade Harry, men han klagade definitivt inte när den blonde mannen kysste honom igen, ännu intensivare...

--

Det hade hunnit gå långt in på natten innan de två trollkarlarna fick sin välbehövda – och förtjänade – sömn.

Men Harrys sömn var väldigt orolig, och han vaknade mer än en gång av att ha sett fler av Voldemorts tankar. Herren var väldigt irriterad nu, eftersom han hunnit besöka både grottan och sin mors födelsehem, och upptäckt att två horrokruxer saknades. Han kom närmre och närmre Hogwarts, de hade definitivt inte mycket tid kvar, och om dödsätarna skulle ta mod till sig och rapportera till honom att de sett Harry Potter och Draco Malfoy... Han rös av tanken.

Harry spärrade upp ögonen, och satte sig förskräckt upp. Det var inte mardrömmar som hade väckt honom den här gången, men han tyckte att han hörde något; det lät som att något hasades fram mot honom.

I mörkret såg han ingenting, och han vågade inte tända staven, eller ens röra sig, av rädsla att det skulle uppfattas av en levande varelse. Men när ljudet blev högre, insåg han att om någon smög sig in, skulle det vara bäst att gömma sig. Så han drog snabbt men försiktigt åt sig osynlighetsmanteln inifrån klädnaden, och svepte den över sig och den fortfarande sovande Draco.

Så insåg han att hasandet var ljudet av smygande steg – inte bara från en trollkarl, utan från flera! Det lät som om minst två vuxna trollkarlar smög under dem, om de nu var trollkarlar, vill säga. Harry insåg att om det faktiskt var trollkarlar, på väg mot Spökande Stugan, var det garanterat dödsätare, eftersom kattskriksförtrollningen inte hade gått igång. Och om det inte var det... Den svarthårige vågade knappt föreställa sig vad han då skulle tvingas att tampas med!

Dörren han satt bakom, vreds försiktigt upp när hasandet hade upphört, och den glasögonprydde trollkarlen var bara några millimeter från att pressas mot väggen av den, tillsammans med Draco. Han vågade inte väcka den blekare mannen, eftersom han var näst intill säker på att han skulle sucka eller sträcka på sig, och därmed avslöja dem.

En mörk skepnad kom smygande in i rummet, viskandes till en annan, men när en tredje skulle till att komma in, hände det Harry fruktat: Dörren pressades upp mot honom, och det tog stopp. Den tredje skepnaden hade inte mer än stött emot dörren, men det räckte, när den kom svängande tillbaka trots att det var gott om svängrum innan den stötte emot väggen.

Harry höll andan, men det hjälpte inte. Viskandet upphörde genast, och trots att Harry bara kunde se svaga konturer av tre trollkarlar, såg han tydligt hur en av dem hastigt drog sin stav.

"Vem där?" undrade trollkarlen bestämt, men rösten lät ändå förskräckt, av vetskapen om att det var någon annan i rummet. Det Harry hörde fick honom att bli en smula lugnare, eftersom han tyckte att rösten verkade bekant.

"Neville?" andades han trevande, så tyst att han knappt hördes, och rösten förvrängdes.

"Säg vem det är!" begärde en ny röst, i tydlig panik. Harry lyssnade intensivt på tonfallet.

"Dean?" undrade han, högre den här gången.

Alla tre flämtade till, när de hörde vem det lät som.

"Är... är det du, Harry?" väste den tredje rösten, förvånat och förundrat, men samtidigt tvivlande. Försiktigt reste sig Harry upp, utan att låta manteln försvinna från Draco, av rädsla för vad hans tre numera vuxna klasskamrater skulle göra, hur de skulle reagera om de fick syn på honom.

"Seamus!" svarade han istället, och en enorm våg av lättnad sköljde över honom när han förstod att han inte skulle bli anmäld eller attackerad.

De tre vännerna flämtade till igen, och Neville tände sin trollstav icke-verbalt för att få en tydligare titt på honom.

"Herre jösses Harry, det _är_ verkligen du!" Han log med hela sitt fruktansvärt ärrade ansikte, tills han kom på något. "Vad tipsade jag dig om under fjärde året och turneringen i magisk trekamp?"

Harry fattade genast galoppen. "Du sa åt mig att använda gälgräs för andra utmaningen", svarade han. "Och Neville, hade jag varit en dödsätare eller inferie, hade du redan varit död eller åtminstone förstelnad vid det här laget, tror du inte det?"

"Det förstås", erkände han, "men jag kan bara inte fatta att det är du, att du är här!" Det verkade inte Dean eller Seamus heller förstå, för de stod bara och gapade dumt, utan att kunna få fram ett ord.

"Jag försöker ta mig in på Hogwarts, men visste inte hur... det är om att besegra Du-vet-vem... och jag-"

"Jag visste det!" utbrast Neville, dock fortfarande med låg röst. "Jag sa ju det!" fortsatte han vänd mot de andra två. "Jag visste att du inte bara gett upp och flytt!"

"Hey, vi trodde ju det också!" avbröt Seamus. "Annars hade vi inte gått med dig i det här!"

"Vad gör ni förresten här, alla tre?" undrade Harry plötsligt, när hans hjärna äntligen började arbeta i vaket tillstånd.

"Vi har återbildat D.A, Harry!" svarade Neville glatt, och ett visst tonfall av stolthet i rösten lät den glasögonprydde förstå att det hela hade varit hans idé från början.

"Eller, tja, så gott det gick, då", förtydligade Dean. "Det är inte många som vågar vara med nu för tiden, inte med Snape som rektor, och dödsätare som lärare."

"Men vi försöker få dem att inte sluta hoppas, och att kämpa" fyllde Seamus i. "Du vet, genom meddelanden i korridorerna, eller protester i lektionerna Mugglarlära och Svartkonster."

"Du menar Försvar mot Svartkonster", trodde Harry.

"Nej, det kallas bara Svartkonster nu, åtminstone av eleverna. Dödsätaren Carrow är vår lärare." Seamus suckade. "Men hur som helst, så samlas vi här ibland för att smida nya planer, du vet..."

"Vänta lite! Hur kan ni gå ut utan att Kattskriksförtrollningen ljuder?" ville den grönögde veta.

"Åh, vi smiter in i Vid Behov-rummet, och går via en ny tunnel som förenar sig med den under det Piskande Pilträdet."

"Vilken ny tunnel?!"

"Tja, det är lite komplicerat...", började Dean. "Neville frammanade Vid Behov-rummet, och ville att det skulle finnas en flyktväg ifrån den om utifall att den skulle bli evakuerad... Och i takt med att fler och fler vill gå med oss, blev vi ju tvungna att ha en annan -"

"Jag hinner verkligen inte med hela förklaringen, hör ni", avbröt Harry. "Det är bråttom, Ni-vet-vem är på väg hit! Men säger ni att ni kan komma in i slottet exakt nu?"

Det var Neville som var snabbast att hämta sig efter vad Harry sagt.

"Javisst, det är liksom poängen... Harry, säger du att _han_ är på väg?! Hur vet du det?"

"Hinner inte förklara, bara visa mig vägen nu, snälla!"

Seamus och Dean tog täten, tätt följda av Neville. Harry drog manteln av den blonde när de andra tre var ute ur rummet, för han kände att han skulle komma att behöva den, och kastade en sista tveksam blick på platsen där Draco låg och sov så fridfullt och ovetandes... Allra helst ville han väcka den andra mannen, och ha honom som stöd i slottet, men han kunde bara inte förmå sig till det. Dessutom, hade den gråögde, underbare tonåringen redan gjort tillräckligt för honom. Mer än tillräckligt...

Han slet snabbt blicken från den sovande mannen i utrymmet bakom dörren, och sprang sedan efter de andra ut ur den Spökande Stugan.

* * *

Oj, jag kom fram till att kapitlet inte var så kort som jag trodde att det skulle bli... bara en liten aning kortare än vanligt.

Och det var väl okej? Om inte, skäll ut mig i en review, så ska jag bättra mig! Annars kan ni väl reviewa ändå? Pretty please? :P

Och by the way, jag börjar få slut på idéer själv, så om någon har något som skulle kunna vara minsta lilla antydan till en idé om vad som borde vara med i något av kapitlena framöver, tar jag tacksamt emot dem! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Förlåt så mycket för den sena uppdateringen! Har faktiskt fullständigt glömt bort att över huvud taget vara inne på datorn på senaste tiden! Jag skäms... men bättre sent än aldrig, eller?

**

* * *

**

**9. En återförening**

Draco vaknade bara tjugo minuter efter det att Harry försvunnit. (**A/N:** Fast det säger vi väl inte till honom, eller hur?) Han var kall, och kände att något saknades, men kunde inte riktigt placera ut vad, eftersom hans trötta hjärna inte hade börjat fungera ordentligt än.

När han sedan satt sig sömnigt upp, kom han fram till att han inte låg i Potters tält, utan i ett rum gjort av trä, någonstans. Underligt. Hur kom han hit?

Så stelnade han plötsligt till; Allting från föregående kväll kom tillbaka till honom. Hur de flytt från dödsätarna i tältet, och hamnat rakt i armarna på dödsätarna i Hogsmeade istället. Hur Harry Potter avvärjt dementorerna, och de smitit undan från dödsätarna. Hur de hamnat i Spökande Stugan. Vad de hade haft för sig i Spökande Stugan...

Intressant...

När allt var ihoppusslat fanns det bara en sak Draco funderade över: Var fasen hade guldpojken tagit vägen? Han undrade även varför Harry hade övergivit honom, om han var okej, vad han höll på med och vad som hänt mitt i natten som var så pass viktigt att han bara var tvungen att gå utan att ens väcka sin... pojkvän...? Det sista lät skumt, men ändå på ett rätt så bra sätt. Jaja, poängen var ju att om han fick svaret på den första frågan, kunde han antagligen själv räkna ut resten.

Och tanken på att den andre tonårige trollkarlen blivit attackerad föll honom inte in; varför alltid förvänta sig det värsta? Dessutom verkade hela idén med attacken långsökt: Hur skulle någon kunna se Harry, men inte honom, ligga och sova på golvet härinne? Nej, Pojken-som-överlevde-och-skulle-göra-det-mycket-längre-till-om-Draco-fick-vara-med-och-bestämma måste ha gått självmant, och tagit manteln med sig.

Men VAR i Merlins namn var han?!

Draco reste sig på vingliga ben – det knakade obehagligt i hans ryggrad när han sträckte den – och såg sig om i rummet. Enda utvägen verkade vara en dörr som ledde vidare genom stugan, såvida han inte ville gå ut samma väg som han kom, det vill säga hamna i Hogsmeade igen. Och varför skulle Harry vilja det, när han ville till Hogwarts?

Så Draco öppnade dörren och gick igenom den till nästa rum. Nästan direkt såg han att en golvplanka var lös eftersom den bara till hälften täckte vad som verkade vara ett hål i marken. En tunnel! Men borde inte Harry ha känt till den om han nu varit i Spökande Stugan så ofta? Nåja, antagligen var det här som han försvunnit i alla fall, och det räckte för den bleke mannen.

Han tog sig ner igenom tunneln, och började snubbla fram där ner i mörkret. Typiskt att han inte hade sin Hjälpande Hand här nu!

Han lyckades i alla fall på något sätt ta sig fram en bra bit, men halvvägs genom tunneln fanns en förgrening; tunneln delade sig nu i två. Okej, vilket håll skulle han nu ta? Svänga in, eller fortsätta framåt?

--

Under tiden hade Harry fastnat i tunneln.

De hade svängt in i en ny tunnel som definitivt inte funnits där sist han var där, och efter att ha stapplat genom den i vad som kändes som en halv evighet, hade Neville och kompani plötsligt tvärstannat, och hyssjat på Harry. Någon eller några var på väg mot dem i motsatt riktning!

Harry hade hört två par fötter långsamt komma närmre, men han såg inget, det var omöjligt eftersom han var längst bak i ledet. När de var nära nog, såg däremot både Neville – som hade tagit täten igen – och Dean vilka de var, för båda flämtade till.

"Ron?"

"Hermione?!" Harry kände ett mentalt knivhugg i bröstkorgen, av att ha blivit påmind om sina två bästa vänner så brutalt.

Figurerna i sin tur utbrast:

"Neville! Dean!" i kör.

"Vad gör ni båda här?" undrade Seamus, uppenbart lättad, även om han inte såg de två nykomlingarna.

"Seamus?" undrade Ron förundrat, medan Hermione istället började förklara: "Vi hörde, när vi kom in på skolan, att ni tre höll i ner-med-Snape-och-störta-Carrows-möten, och tänkte att eftersom ni var den enda motståndsgrupp på skolan, så..."

Det smärtade, än en gång, till inom Harry, av att höra att de två tydligen var fullt villiga att riskera liv och lem för en liten skolförening, men absolut inte vågade hjälpa sin bästa vän, men han sa fortfarande inget.

"Vem sa det?" undrade Dean skarpt.

"Parvati", svarade båda i korus igen.

"Bra, hon är okej, vi litar på henne", pustade han ut. "Bara så att det inte har nått slytherinares öron, ni vet."

"Men vänta lite..." började Neville, uppenbart förvirrad. "In på skolan? Hur lyckades ni bli intagna igen? Du är ju mugglarfödd, Hermione! Ta inte illa upp", tillade han.

"Ron har ju varit 'förfärligt sjuk i drakkoppor'", hon gjorde citationstecken runt uttrycket, även om det inte syntes så tydligt i mörkret, "... så vi sa bara att han hade tillfrisknat. Och, tja, jag transformerade mig själv att likna Ginny, för hon är ju lika mycket renblod som alla andra Weasleys..."

Tredje knivhugget var värst: Ginny! Harry hade inte tänkt på henne sedan Draco tröstat honom när han hållit på att bli dödad tack vare sin före detta kärlek. Att han nu skulle bli påmind om henne på det här sättet, när han för mindre än fyra timmar sedan hånglat med Draco Malfoy (vilket aldrig fick lämna det rum de nyss delat i Spökande Stugan!)... det sved.

"... Av någon underlig anledning, gick vår plan faktiskt igenom", babblade Hermione på. "Snape såg misstroget på mig, och det var så underligt – minns du det Ron? Jag var helt säker på att han på något sätt visste att det var jag, men efter ett tag krökte han bara på nacken, räckte oss våra scheman, och sa åt oss att det var bäst att vi inte smittade några andra elever om utifall att vi inte var helt friska." Hermione tycktes äntligen ha pratat klart, och Seamus tog tillfället i akt att fråga:

"Vad gör ni här nu? Jag menar", förtydligade han, "varför kom inte alla tre samtidigt?"

"Samtidigt?" Hermione rynkade pannan i tydlig förvirring, och Ron undrade: "Vad menar du?"

"Ja, ni har väl ändå jobbat tillsammans mot Ni-vet-vem?"

Ron harklade sig besvärat, och Hermione skruvade på sig där hon stod.

"Ähum, tja, om vi ska vara helt uppriktiga", började den brunhåriga flickan igen, "så har vi inte varit ute och kämpat särskilt mycket... Harry gav sig ut själv..." Nu började den glasögonprydde ifråga att känna sig arg. Som om han hade valt att leta horrokruxer själva, som om han sagt åt dem att det var för farligt... tja, det hade han ju, men de hade insisterat på att följa med, och förberett allt, och Harry hade börjat vänja sig vid idén när de plötsligt fått kalla fötter! Och det här med att inte ha kämpat _så mycket_... de hade ju gått under jorden, för Merlins skull!

Ron fortsatte. "Ja, och var än Harry är just nu, så vet vi inte hur pass långt han har kommit med uppdraget..."

"Va?" Neville talade för alla när han yttrade det ordet. Även om Harry inte kunde se det, kände han på sig att Seamus och Dean sneglade förvirrat bak mot honom. "Men Harry är ju..."

"Här", klippte han snabbt av Neville, när han kände att det var dags att göra sin röst hörd.

Hermione och Ron flämtade till när han sade det, och när han klev fram utbrast de båda: "Harry!" som om de behövde bekräfta det för sig själva innan de trodde på det.

För ovanlighetens skull, var Ron den som först hämtade sig efter att ha fått höra något så chockerande.

"Är... är det verkligen du? Vad gör du här?"

"Ja, Ron, det är jag. Jag mår bra, tackar som frågar", lät han, kallare än vad han tänkt sig, men inte mer än vad han kände att de förtjänade. "Och för er information jobbar jag här på uppdraget – jag har kommit rätt så långt på det själv, så oroa er inte; Bara två kvar, och sedan behöver ni förhoppningsvis inte gömma er längre."

Neville, Dean och Seamus förstod antagligen att det var ett laddat ögonblick, för de sa inget även om de såg ut som levande frågetecken.

"Harry, förlåt oss!" utbrast Hermione, närmast panikartat. "Vi ville följa med dig, men Molly..."

"Jag var helt okej med att ni inte följde med mig, och det är jag fortfarande, om det hade varit för att hålla er undan fara – som ni sa, och som jag ville att ni skulle göra – men vad i Merlins namn gör ni här då?"

"Vi... ångrade oss", mumlade Ron.

"Åh, det var ju nytt", snäste Harry irriterat.

"Harry, snälla var inte förargad! Så fort du hade rest ville vi följa efter, men..."

"Men då var det ju för sent, eller hur?" fyllde han i Hermiones mening. När han såg hur skärrade de faktiskt verkade, lugnade han sig dock. "Så, när kom ni fram till att det var bäst att återvända till Hogwarts, då? När ni fick höra om Ginny?"

"Vaddå om Ginny?" undrade Ron genast. Harry skrattade nästan till.

"Är det så konstigt att jag ställer den frågan, Ron? Du var alltså helt okej med att din syster blev en dödsätare för att skydda er, medan du själv-"

"Hon blev VAD?!" Det var först nu det gick upp för Harry att Ginny kanske, på något mirakulöst vis, lyckats undanhålla sitt jobb som dubbelagent för resten av familjen.

"Harry, vad i Merlins kalsongers namn är det du säger?!" Ingen tog någon notis om Hermiones vulgära språk.

"Ginny. Är. En. Dödsätare", förklarade han långsamt och tydligt. "Visste ni inte det?" undrade han sedan, totalt i onödan att döma av deras chockade reaktioner. "Undrade ni aldrig vart hon tog vägen när hon försvann mitt i allting på dagar och nätter?" Det var en chansning att dottern Weasley hade varit ute mer än en gång, men det var rimligtvis så, och Ron verkade veta vad han pratade om.

"Hon har varit ute på uppdraget att hjälpa försvarslösa mugglarfamiljer! Jag vet inte hur du vet att hon varit borta, men så är det i alla fall! Jag förstår att du är sur på oss, men att kasta ur dig anklagelser om min familj, Harry, var att gå för långt, jävligt för långt!" Ytterligare onödig information skulle vara att Ronald Weasley nu hade förlorat kontrollen över sitt temperament, och vrålade för full hals. "Ginny är INGEN dödsätare!!"

"Det är hon visst Ron, jag har sett henne!" gormade Harry för att överrösta Ron.

"Hallå? Vi _smyger_ här!" påpekade Dean i en väsning som ingen av de två männen hörde.

"Ronald, håll käften!" Ron blev så häpen över Hermiones skrik – att hans egen flickvän kunde våga säga något sådant! – att han genast avtrubbades. "Harry... SETT HENNE?! Vad i helvete menar du med det?"

De båda argumenterande trollkarlarna stirrade stint på Hermione, som om hon precis erkänt att hon var gift med Voldemort och hade fyra barn. Harry återtog ordet, lugnt och relativt sansat, när han insåg vad han hållit på att informera dem om.

"Ginny har, motvilligt, blivit en dödsätare. De har antagligen hotat att göra slut på dig Ron, och din familj, om hon inte gör det. Detta vet jag, eftersom hon höll på att döda mig när jag var hos Xenophilius Lovegood, och skulle ta reda på vad tecknet på boken du fick, Hermione, betydde."

"Det skulle hon _aldrig_ göra!" Ron skrek förvisso inte längre, men han väste rentav åt Harry för att understryka hur lite han trodde på historien.

"Jag säger inte att hon gjorde det frivilligt, Ron, och rent tekniskt var det ju inte hon som skulle döda mig om jag blev fast, det var ju dödsätarna eller Du-vet-vem, men hon skulle ha _fått_ mig dödad."

Ron skakade förfärat på huvudet, i ett desperat försök till förnekelse. "Nej. Nej, inte Ginny. Ginny kan inte vara en... en av dem... Nej!" Man hörde nu klart och tydligt tvivlet i hans röst, och med ens översköljdes Harry av ett starkt medlidande mot sin vän.

"Ron, jag... jag kan väl säga att jag vet hur det känns", började han.

"Hur kan du veta hur det känns?" Nu lät det på Ron precis som om det var Harrys fel att det hänt, bara för att det var han som meddelat om det. "Det här är som om jag har _förlorat_ min syster, Harry! Du kan omöjligt veta hur det känns att förlora...!"

"En familj?" fyllde den svarthåriga uppskakat i. "Vet inte _jag_ hur det känns att förlora en familj?!"

"Harry!" Hermione var rädd för ännu ett bråk. "Snälla lugna ner dig! Och du också, Ron", tillade hon när den glasögonprydde var på väg att protestera. Båda tystnade, och bara stirrade stint på varann. De kom dock på andra tankar när Hermione påminde om att hur det än var, var de alla här för att bekämpa ondskan, och att de _förslagsvis_ kunde börja med Mörkrets Herre, om Harry kunde vara så snäll att förklara och sätta de in i vad som hänt, och vad han nu var på väg att göra.

Den svarthårige trollkarlen kunde ju inte direkt protestera, så trion slöt fred igen, och tog sig gemensamt till slottet, ledda av Neville, Dean och Seamus.

Väl inne i Vid Behov-rummet ville alla höra Harrys allt annat än korta redogörelse för vad han hade haft för sig under den här långa tiden. Han sa att det inte fanns tid, att Ni-vet-vem kom allt närmare, och att det fanns en viktig sak att slutföra innan dess, som han tyvärr inte kunde berätta om. Med det sista sagt såg han menande på Ron och Hermione, vilka nickade i förståelse.

"Men Harry, vet du var _den_ finns?" undrade Hermione med rynkad panna. Den grönögde ryckte på axlarna, och frågade sedan, rakt ut:

"Vet någon här var Ravenclaws försvunna diadem finns?"

"Eh, Harry... den där tiaran har varit _försvunnen_ i hundratals år, det vet till och med jag..." började Seamus tveksamt, men han blev avbruten.

"Den kan inte ha varit försvunnen hela tiden, _han_ har hittat den", förklarade Harry, och alla visste exakt vem han pratade om. "Det hjälper förstås inte mig särskilt mycket, eftersom han gömt undan den igen, och ingen vet var."

Hermione hade gjort stora ögon så fort han hade nämnt diademet, och var nu bara tvungen att fråga:

"Harry, är du säker på att det är diademet? _Det här_ diademet?" Hon gjorde en svepande gest med staven, och frammanade en svävande, något suddig bild av föremålet. Pojken-som-inte-gav-upp-hoppet såg ett tag på bilden framför sig, och kände genast igen det någonstans ifrån.

"Ja, det är jag Hermione", försäkrade han. "Jag tror till och med att jag själv har sett det någonstans, finns det kanske en bild i '_Hogwarts_ _Historia_'?" undrade han.

Hermione rynkade tvivlande pannan. "Kanske, men jag har inte sett det därifrån. Jag har sett det i en annan bok, från biblioteket, '_Makalöst_ _Mystiska_ _Magiföremål_'", informerade hon eftertänksamt. Ron ryckte på axlarna.

"Vi ska väl leta rätt på själva diademet, snarare än boken med en bild på det?" påminde han med sin fråga, och tog Hermione i armen för att leda henne mot dörren ut ur rummet. Tätt inpå följde Dean och Seamus, rädda att bli lämnade ensamma, och sedan gick även Neville mot utgången. Den Utvalde var själv den siste att lämna rummet, med osynlighetsmanteln i hand, redo att svepa den över sig.

* * *

Tråkigt kapitel? Roligt kapitel? You tell me, så jag vet vad jag ska förbättra!

Som sagt, hemskt ledsen för förseningen, och den här gången kan jag inte skylla på att ni inte påminde mig med reviewer, för det gjorde ni faktiskt, det var bara jag som var dum nog att inte ens logga in på datorn för att se dem... Men jag har faktiskt en ganska bra ursäkt ändå, om det är någon som bryr sig: Har varit sängliggande i hela förra veckan. Feber. 41 grader hög!! Usch, och sen kommer man till skolan och har saker att ta igen, prov att skriva och så vidare (stannade faktiskt kvar på skolan till fem igår för att skriva ett engelskaprov som min hopplösa lärare glömt bort att jag skulle skriva)! ... Om någon bryr sig...

Anyway, ett stort tack till alla dem som reviewat mitt senaste kapitel, fått mig att le och muntrat upp mig efter mina hemska veckor! Faktum är att you guys have all been so nice to me this week, så jag tänkte tacka er alla personligen! Tack till:

_Kimberly_ (tack för berömmet, nu vet jag att jag lyckats :D),

_:)_ (tack snälla för den komplimangen, det är sånt man aldrig hör för ofta ;)!),

_A Girl _(tack för reviewerna, även om de inte var till den här storyn),

_ForgottenKiid _(I haven't forgotten about you :p! Tack för att du favoriserat mig!!)

och _DarkDesertDreams _(håller med dig fullständigt, det var faktiskt det jag själv hakade upp mig på också! Tack för att du vågar skriva allt vad du tycker, och tack dessutom för _vad_ du skrev.)

Och tack såklart, alla ni som tidigare reviewat här; det värmer hörni, så fortsätt med det :D!


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Vid Behov-rummets mörkaste hemlighet**

Draco hade först tagit vägen som fortsatte rakt fram igenom tunneln, men den var avstängd vid slutet, så han fick vackert vända och svänga in i den andra istället. När han väl gjort det, tyckte han att han hade hört röster, och ju närmre han kom, desto säkrare blev han på att en av dem var Harrys. Men han kom aldrig tillräckligt nära för att se den andre mannen, och när han till slut var vid tunnelns slut, var allt han såg en stängd dörr.

Väl igenom den hann han precis se Harrys ryggtavla när den grönögde slank ut genom ännu en dörr, utan att höra Draco väsa hans namn.

Nu stod han alltså här ensam, i ett rum han på något vis kände igen, men inte kunde placera. Så han visste inget annat att göra, än att följa efter den andre mannen ut, även om det ju var väldigt riskfyllt, eftersom han säkert var efterlyst. Om rektor Snape fick syn på honom... Draco rös. Men det var värt risken, det var ju trots allt självaste Harry Potter han skulle hjälpa här!

Så han tog sig smygandes och försiktigt ut ur vilket rum han nu varit i, och såg sig om. Givetvis inte en skymt av den glasögonprydde; även om hans nya följeslagare – vilka de nu var – varit inom synhåll, hade Harry själv inte synts, då han var iförd osynlighetsmanteln.

Draco chansade på att ta av till höger, men hann inte mer än runda hörnet innan han hörde en välbekant röst framför sig:

"Malfoy!"

"Vad gör du här?"

Rättelse: två välbekanta röster som lät som en eftersom två idioter pratade samtidigt och de var lätta att blanda ihop.

Draco ryckte till, och såg långsamt upp, i motsatts till hjärnan som nu gick på högvarv. Vad skulle han säga?

"Crabbe, Goyle!" hälsade han matt, för att vinna tid. De båda vanligtvis förvirrade männen fick nu djupa veck i pannan av ännu mer förvirring, och den blonde insåg först inte varför. Men när han väl kom på det var han nära att slå till sig själv i pannan: Rösten! Hans röst brukade ju vara släpig och fylld av en nedsättande och värdig ton när ha gick på Hogwarts och talade nedsättande om smutsskallar, husalfer och... Harry Potter... Men nu lät den bara förvånad och stressad. Skit, fokus nu, Draco Malfoy, skärpning!

"Vad, eh, vad... vad gör du här...?" upprepade Gregory Goyle sin fråga, tveksamt den här gången. Draco försökte dra sig till minnes hur man satte upp den där masken i ansiktet, den som tog bort alla känslor och gjorde det omöjligt att utläsa något ur ansiktsuttrycket. Han lyckades på bara några sekunder – tydligen berodde masken helt och hållet på vilket sällskap han befann sig i. Med Crabbe och Goyle var det naturligt att vara ungefär lika känslosam som en grå, mossig sten.

"Jag utbildar mig här", svarade han med en näst intill tonlös klang på rösten. "Gör inte ni det? Har vi inte alltid gjort det?"

Crabbe rynkade pannan – inte i förvåning över kommentaren, utan i funderingen på vad han skulle svara.

"... Jo, men... Du blev ju _kallad_. Du skulle ju börja arbeta åt _honom_."

Draco andades inte. Han skulle tacka Merlin så fort han hade tid; det verkade faktiskt som om han hade sådan ofattbar tur att hans vänner inte kände till hans svek mot Mörkrets Herre!

"Jag är väl medveten om det själv, tack." Där satt den, där var auktoriteten! Nu var han återigen en fullfjädrad och ärevördig Malfoy – till det yttre i alla fall. "Men efter katastrofen på Gringotts blev jag hitskickad igen. Det är säkrare, mindre misstänkt." Att ljuga bekom honom inte alls, inte ens efter alla timmar han spenderat i Harrys sällskap. Och det var han faktiskt nöjd med, i ärlighetens namn. Om man nu kunde ljuga i ärlighetens namn.

Goyle rynkade pannan. "Vilken katastrof på Gringotts?"

Det här var för bra! Kände hans två närmsta vänner inte ens till _den_ incidenten? Otroligt! Draco fick kämpa för att inte låta höra ett glädjetjut.

"Känner ni verkligen inte till det?" sa han istället. "_Potter_ bröt sig in i vår släkts valv, och ska ha lyckats stjäla något som är väldigt dyrbart för Mörkrets Herre."

Både Crabbe och Goyle flämtade till. Han himlade trovärdigt med ögonen. Så började han gå igen.

"Vart... vart är du på väg?" undrade Crabbe plötsligt. Han stannade till: kanske skulle det här inte bli så lätt trots allt.

"Uppehållsrummet..." mumlade han. Men som av ett under blev han inte ifrågasatt den här gången, utan Crabbe och Goyle ryckte bara på axlarna, och följde efter den blonde ledaren.

Men så plötsligt stoppade Goyle honom, och när Draco skulle fråga vad i Merlins namn som fått honom att tro att han kunde dra en Malfoy i armen hur som helst, höll han fingret mot läpparna i ett elakt flin.

"Lyssna", viskade han.

Draco lydde faktiskt utan protester, och spärrade upp ögonen i förvåning och fasa när han hörde viskande röster runt hörnet, varav en av dem var Harrys och en annan tillhörde Granger.

Utan ett ord till drog Crabbe och Goyle fram sina stavar, och disillusionerade sig själva, för att sedan nästan ljudlöst smyga iväg mot hörnet i korridoren. Den blekare mannen hade inget annat val än att göra likadant, annars hade han blivit ifrågasatt.

Skit!

--

Under tiden hade en kommentar från Ron om att "Du-vet-vem måste ha gömt den där saken på ett säkert ställe efter den där arbetsintervjun hos Dumbledore. Han kan ju inte bara ha sprungit omkring och hoppats att det ultimata gömstället skulle _dyka upp av sig själv_, när han hade så lite tid", fått Harry att inse att Ravenclaws tiara fanns gömd tillsammans med hans trolldrycksbok och diverse skräp i Vid Behov-rummet.

Efter att ha förklarat det för Ron och Hermione smög alla tre tillbaka samma väg som de kommit, och lämnade de övriga tre trollkarlarna åt sitt eget öde. De stannade upp där de visste att det eftertraktade rummet fanns dolt, och Harry stoppade in manteln innanför sin klädnad när han började framkalla vad han var ute efter.

Snart öppnade de tre tillsammans den stora dörren till vad som för tillfället var en väldigt stor förvaringsplats för gömda och glömda saker – helt omedvetna om att två och en halv idiot (eller döm själva vad Draco är) var på väg mot dem.

"Okej...", vad allt Ron kunde få fram, stirrandes på oändligt många högar med allt möjligt gammalt och glömt. "Var börjar vi leta?"

"Vi kan väl dela på oss?" föreslog Hermione. "Det går snabbare då."

"Visst", sa Harry godkännande. "Hermione, du går åt vänster. Ron, gå åt höger", instruerade han sedan sina återfunna vänner. "Själv går jag rakt fram."

De andra två lydde, och trion var snart splittrad i ett otroligt stort rum, större än något klassrum eller uppehållsrum på Hogwarts.

Harry upplevde en olustig känsla av att vara iakttagen där han gick, men det glömde han snabbt bort när han fick syn på något litet, smått glittrande i en peruk, på en staty av en trollkarl, på en skänk långt borta i labyrinten av skräp. Han rusade fram mot den, men så snart han hunnit lägga vantarna på den ljöd en röst bakifrån:

"Stanna, Potter!" Rösten var varnande, och Harry hade trott att någon skyddsformel var kastad över diademet, om det inte vore för att han tyckte sig känna igen den till synes kroppslösa rösten. Han snurrade snabbt runt, och höjde staven defensivt, men innan han ens mentalt hunnit förbereda en formel för sin osynliga fiende, avväpnades han av en icke-verbal formel, och staven flög flera meter bort.

Så blev två rötägg plötsligt synliga framför honom, och mellan dem stod... Draco! Harry bara stirrade, han kunde inte tro sina ögon! Blev han förrådd? Nu?! AV DRACO?! Nej, nej så fick det inte vara, det skulle han faktiskt inte klara av...

Den blonde ifråga gav honom en desperat blick – nåja, så nära desperat en Malfoy kan komma – för att bevisa att det verkligen inte var så, och Harry, som också var ganska desperat – desperat att få höra att saker inte var som de såg ut – märkte den och såg lättad ut i ungefär två sekunder; något Crabbe och Goyle säkert skulle ha märkt om de hade ägnat Harrys ansikte en blick. Men nu gjorde de inte det, de hade istället ögonen fästa på det urblekta föremålet i hans hand.

"Vad är det där du håller i, Potter?" undrade den något kortare idioten snäsigt. Först då märkte Draco att den grönögde mannen höll i något över huvud taget, och gjorde stora ögon när han insåg vad det var. Harry sa ingenting.

"Svara, Potter!" utropade Crabbe, plötsligt ilsket. _Inte så konstigt_, tänkte Harry för sig själv, _han har säkert börjat bli maktgalen vid det här laget, på Hogwarts utan Draco. Har säkert fått vad han vill direkt på förfrågan, kanske torterat någon stackars andraårselev till det, eller något_. Han kom inte på vad han skulle svara, och kände hur som helst inte för att lyda order från Crabbe.

"Svara mig _nu_!" gormade han, som en förvuxen femåring, och staven började glöda illavarslande grönt.

"Det är säkert något värdefullt för Mörkrets Herre", sa Draco snabbt, räddande, och var väldigt frestad att slå ifrån den andre slytherinaren hans trollstav. Goyle såg på den blonde med ett höjt ögonbryn. "Ja, varför skulle _Potter_ annars vilja ha den? Tänk lite själva, va?"

Enda anledningen att han faktiskt kom undan med den kommentaren, var att en förvirrad röst hördes ett hundratal meter därifrån.

"Harry? Harry, vem pratar du med?" Rons steg hördes när han kom närmare, men innan han hann sticka fram sitt huvud bland skräphögarna, skrek Goyle ut en formel som fick högarna att raseras i hans väg. Hermione skrek till någonstans ifrån, och Harry var nära att skjuta iväg mot sin egen stav, men visste bättre då han såg att Crabbes stav fortfarande pekade på honom.

"Ingen rör sig", varnade Crabbe väsande, och kastade sedan en blick mot diademet som fortfarande befann sig i Harrys hårt knutna näve.

"Ge mig den där, Potter", beordrade han.

"Skulle inte tro det", fnös han irriterat. "Över min döda kropp."

Goyle flinade, men Malfoy lyfte handen varnande mot honom, vilket fick honom att avbryta sina planer om att ha ihjäl Den Utvalde.

"Accio", brummade Crabbe otåligt. Givetvis hände ingenting alls, och den dumme slytherinaren såg irriterat och näst intill förebrående på sin stav.

"Är du dum på riktigt, Crabbe? Det förstår du väl, att en sak värdefull för Mörkrets Herre har kraftiga skyddsbesvärjelser över sig, den går inte att locka på!" suckade den gråögde mannen irriterat, och fick en blängande blick från sin före detta kompanjon till svars. Så gick Vincent långsamt fram mot Harry, med staven glödande i en varnande gest, och sträckte ut sin hand mot diademet...

Och Harry gav honom en rak höger, vilket fick hans näsa att knaka till och börja blöda. Sekunden senare var Harry övertygad om att han skulle dö, då mannens stav stacks fram några centimeter från hans ansikte, men med en svepande rörelse hade Draco fått den att flyga därifrån med stor kraft.

"Döda honom inte!" utropade han. Allt blev tyst, till och med Hermione och Ron slutade väsnas i sina försök att gräva sig fram till de andra. "Mörkrets Herre ville ha honom levande", förtydligade han, och världen fortsatte att snurra igen.

"Men didda vad han jodde!" klagade Crabbe buttert, och försökte stoppa blödningen med handen. "Han bröd min näsa!"

"Oj, vad synd det är om dig", muttrade Draco ironiskt, och Harry drog lite på munnen där han stod, något ingen alls lade märke till. "Är du en trollkarl eller vad? Det är ju bara att läka den."

Hermione hade tydligen tröttnat på att röja upp skräp, för hon smällde plötsligt bort det med så stor kraft att det for fram ett flertal meter, och Goyle fick en statyett i huvudet innan han hunnit reagera. Fullständigt däckad. Crabbe snodde runt och hävde ur sig ett antal svordomar.

I uppståndelsen märkte ingen att Harry snodde åt sig den ej ännu medvetslösa slytherinarens stav, som låg så lämpligt på golvet...

"Lamslå!" vrålade han innan slytherinaren ifråga hann vända sig om igen.

Crabbe förstelnades från topp till tå, men Harry kände att staven inte alls fungerade så bra som han ville att den skulle – hade den gjort det, hade hans måltavla flugit rakt in i närmaste skräphög, och blivit begravd i den. Så den svarthårige mannen sprang fram för att få tag i sin egen trollstav, vilket inte var en sekund för sent, då formeln tydligen redan släppt, och Crabbe kastade ur sig avväpningsförtrollningen mot honom igen. Den träffade, men inte den hand slytherinaren avsett, och diademet sköts iväg för att landa någonstans bakom honom.

Crabbe hånlog. "Avada...!"

"Döda honom inte, DÖDA HONOM INTE!" tjöt Draco åt honom, men när han höjde staven tog Ron det som ett försök till attack mot Harry, och ropade därför:

"Låt bli!"

En blixt ven ut ur den fräknige pojkens stav, och bara sekunder senare ramlade Draco ihop av benlåsningsbesvärjelsen som träffat honom.

Crabbe verkade inse sitt nederlag när han hade tre stavar riktade mot sig, och angrep därför inte Harry. Harry började genast rota runt efter tiaran, vilket avledde Rons och Hermiones uppmärksamhet från Crabbe, som tog tillfället i akt att tjuta ut en förbannelse som missade Harrys huvud med en hårsmån, och träffade istället högen han rotade i, som genast tog fyr.

Hermione skrek gällt, och Harry ryggade tillbaka, chockad av hur elden genast bolmade upp, och blev som en het vägg, slickandes, jagandes hungrigt efter allt den kunde sätta i sig.

"Spring!" gormade Ron, och Hermione följde genast hennes exempel, medan Crabbe rusade förbi dem båda, som skjuten ur en kanon.

* * *

Ja... finns det någon därute som gillar Draco mer än jag själv gör just nu??

Förlåt att uppdateringen tog mer än en vecka, men det verkar inte som om någon alls har saknat mig! Snyft, jag känner mig övergiven. Det var tydligen bara Tjoh som tyckte något om kapitel nio.

Nåja, slut på självömkan, nu måste jag bara meddela alla som bryr sig om att det antagligen inte kommer ut något kapitel under påsklovet, jag tror inte att jag hinner skriva så mycket då. Och jag har för övrigt bara ett kapitel som är relativt färdigskrivet nu, ficen börjar lida mot sitt slut. Antagligen kommer bara två kapitel till, men det kanske folk kunde räkna ut eftersom även Deathly Hallows börjar ta slut nu. Och jag vet inte hur jag vill avsluta ficen, så det vore bra om alla ni som läser den här kunde typ rösta fram ett förslag eller något. Tycker ni att...

1) Harry ska dö och Draco överleva, så att slutet blir sorgligt?

2) Draco dör och Harry lever vidare, vilket vore nästan ännu sorgligare...?

3) Båda överlever? (Den som röstar på det här får gärna komma med förslag om vad som ska hända det fina paret efteråt då, så att jag kanske kan skriva en epilog eller något också, om någon vill ha det.)

4) Båda dör, vilket verkligen leder till ett definitivt slut för berättelsen?

5) Övrigt alternativ som jag är för fantasilös för att komma på just nu? (För tillfället är det mest en fråga om liv och död, som ni märker, men det vore verkligen toppen om någon gav mig en idé om vad som skulle kunna hända, bland annat eftersom att jag planerar att minst en av dem ska möta Voldemort i slutet... Hur ska det gå...?)

Och givetvis behöver man inte ha reviewat tidigare för att få vara med i röstningen nu, så länge som man läst ficen. Så sätt igång och reviewa mig nu då! ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry to keep you guys waiting! Jag kom precis på att jag inte uppdaterat, och påsklovet tog ju som bekant slut för en vecka sedan, sorgligt nog!  
Så tänkte jag, att några av er kanske hunnit glömma vad som hände i förra kapitlet, (det hade jag till och med lyckats med att göra själv!) och för er som inte orkar läsa om kapitel 10 så kan jag sammanfatta det hela med att klanten Crabbe har lyckats sätta eld på Vid Behov-rummet - precis som i boken.

* * *

**11. Dubbelagenten kommer ut ur garderoben**

Harrys reflex var att springa, men så fick han syn på Draco på golvet. Draco som satt där, stilla för att han inte kunde röra sig. Draco som såg på honom med en blick som sade "snälla". Men det rörde sig inte om att Harry _snälla_ skulle rädda honom. Det rörde sig om att Harry _snälla_ skulle rädda sig själv. Han skakade på huvudet.

"Harry! _Harry, kom igen_!" vrålade Ron skarpt, över eldens dån. "Kom igen, vi måste hitta en väg ut innan vi brinner inne allihop! Skit i Malfoy!"

Den där uppmaningen riggade upp ännu en ursinnig eld – inom Harry. Överge Draco? Nej, minsann, det tänkte han inte göra!

Han såg sig om, och fick snabbt syn på två hållfasta kvastar en bit ifrån en skräphög som höll på att attackeras av den djävulska elden. Han ryckte åt sig dem, och kastade den ena åt Ron, som kommit tillbaka efter honom, mot bättre vetande.

"Om vi dör för hans skull, Harry så svär jag att jag dödar dig!!" utbrast den rödhårige, och satt upp på kvasten, för att sedan hjälpa Hermione upp bakom honom.

Harry hjälpte Draco att hamna i stående ställning, stöttade honom med sin egen kroppsvikt, men när Malfoy ville dra med sig den fortfarande avsvimmade Goyle upp på kvasten, uppstod ett problem.

"Kvasten räcker inte för er alla tre", skrek Ron uppifrån, med Hermiones armar om sin midja. "Harry, du måste lämna någon av de där två!"

Den grönögde före detta gryffindoraren såg förskräckt på den blonde.

"Vi måste", viskade han, och fastän det inte hördes var han säker på att Draco förstod. "Jag är ledsen." Han höll hårdare om den andre mannen, vars hud där, mitt i lågorna, såg ut att vara skimrande vit, inte bara blek. Så nära var han, att det hade bränt i honom även om elden inte hade varit där. Han mötte Dracos blick, och kände hur sorgen hos den gråögde avspeglades i honom. Han tryckte sig så nära nu att hans läppar bara var en halv centimeter från Dracos öra. "Jag ger mig inte av härifrån utan dig. Men för att vi ska kunna komma härifrån levande, _måste_ vi lämna honom."

Draco svalde, och nickade.

"Harry, vad fan håller du på med?! Dra upp någon av dem på kvasten och stick, innan den brinner upp och ni med den!" beordrade Ron, och Hermione hostade tack vare den svarta röken som steg upp mot dem.

Pojken-som-hittills-har-överlevt hjälpte sig själv och Draco upp på kvasten, och sköt sedan ifrån marken. Då fick Ron fart, men Harry behövde inte ha blicken på Hermiones ryggtavla i särskilt lång tid, eftersom han hade väldigt bråttom att komma bort ifrån platsen där Goyle nu låg och förkolnades. Det var illa nog att känna hur Draco krampaktigt höll om honom, utan att säga något alls, stel som en trollstav bakom honom, utan att de behövde se exakt vad som hände med Dracos vän.

Han fokuserade istället på att upptäcka dörren ut, och fick syn på den rektangulära fläcken på väggen framför, med ett rökmoln som enda hinder. Han styrde mot den, och snart föll de båda av kvasten när de krockade med väggen ute i korridoren.

Tätt efter följde Ron och Hermione, så snart låg alla fyra i en hög på golvet, och andades flämtande in den klara, friska luften.

"Djävulsfyr!" flämtade Hermione så snart hon kunde tala. "Jag kunde aldrig ana... att Crabbe kunde... så mörk magi", fick hon fram mellan hostningarna. "Det förstör allt i sin väg – allt!"

"Horrokruxen också?" Ron harklade sig ljudligt när Harry sa det där ordet.

"Harry, tycker du verkligen att det här är rätt plats...?" undrade han, med blicken på Malfoy, som då såg upp – med ett ansiktsuttryck som skulle ha varit vresigt, om det inte vore för att han precis upplevt två av sina bästa vänner bli dödade. Ytliga vänner, visserligen, men ändå vänner som han spenderat i stort sätt hela sin tid på Hogwarts med. Borta, så plötsligt.

Harry gillade inte hur Dracos ögon såg fullständigt besegrade ut.

"Låt honom vara, Ron", bad han därför. "Du brydde dig inte ett skit om Crabbe och Goyle, men det gjorde han."

"Du tycker _synd_ om Malfoy?" undrade den rödhårige, nästan äcklad.

"Jag förstår honom. Det är mer än vad jag kan säga om dig", snäste Harry irriterat, men lugnade sig snabbt när Ron inte svarade. Hermione sa ingenting alls, såg bara fundersamt på Harry.

"Vad?" undrade han. Hon ryckte till, som om hon blivit påkommen med att göra något förbjudet.

"Åh, jag bara tänkte..." Men vad Hermione tänkte fick de inte reda på, för en kraftig explosion hördes, och alla fyra flög upp på fötter, och såg sig hetsigt om, ut på Hogwarts ägor.

"_Jag vet att ni gömmer Harry Potter_!" hördes en skallrande, magiskt förstärkt röst som Harry kände alltför väl. Voldemorts röst. Upprörda skrik hördes inifrån Ravenclaws uppehållsrum, som låg närmast korridoren de befann sig i. "_Om ni inte skickar ut honom inom femton minuter, kommer jag att ta saken i egna händer, och även om jag helst inte vill spilla något värdefullt, magiskt blod på det här, gör jag vad som krävs. Femton minuter. Ge mig Harry Potter, och ingen blir skadad._"

Rösten tystnade, men ingen i klungan gjorde någon rörelse på ett tag.

"Harry", pep Hermione, fortfarande vänd mot fönstret precis som alla andra, "vi måste informera lärarna om att du är här." Inget svar. "Harry...?"

Både Hermione själv, Ron och Draco såg sig omkring, men den grönögde pojken syntes inte längre till någonstans.

"Åh nej", stönade den brunhåriga kvinnan. "Han har säkert gett sig iväg för att fixa det här på egen hand!"

"Då får vi väl leta rätt på honom innan han hinner göra något", tyckte Ron.

"Vi kommer inte att hitta honom. Han skulle inte vilja att vi följde efter honom, för i så fall skulle han ha sagt något. Och han har fortfarande en osynlighetsmantel innanför klädnaden, som ni kanske minns, så vill han inte bli hittad, blir han inte hittad."

"Men vad föreslår du att vi gör, då?" fräste Ron. "Du kanske inte bryr dig om Harry överlämnar sig själv till Du-vet-vem, men _vi_ gör det!"

Den blonde trollkarlens blick smalnade när han ilsket såg på Weasley.

"Det finns inget annat att göra", konstaterade Hermione snabbt, för att förhindra ett bråk. "_Draco_, om du vill hjälpa till att leta efter Harry..."

"Varför i Merlins kulors namn skulle han vilja det?!"

"... Så gör det, för all del, det är ändå bäst om vi delar på oss och letar."

Draco nickade godkännande, vände och gick, och den klipska häxan drog iväg med sin pojkvän på andra hållet.

Den bleke mannen suckade där han marscherade fram i rask takt. Hur skulle han kunna hitta Harry? Det skulle inte gå, det förstod han redan nu, såvida inte guldpojken bestämde sig för att han ville ha sällskap, och drog in Draco under osynlighetsmanteln där han gick. Åh, vad han önskade att det skulle hända...

Medan han lekte med tanken på vad de två skulle kunna ha för sig under den där manteln, hörde han steg närma sig honom. Förskräckt hoppade han in bakom en gobeläng för att gömma sig, och kikade försiktigt fram när han hörde att stegen var väldigt nära. Han såg hur Minerva McGonagall stressat gick – ja, nästan halvsprang – förbi honom i korridoren, mumlandes med några andra nyvakna professorer om att de alla skulle samlas i Stora Salen.

Han pustade ut när de var borta, och kom lättat fram ur sitt gömställe – bara för att lyckas gå rakt in i rektor Severus Snape, som ljudlöst svept fram från samma håll.

De två stod helt stilla för ett tag, och bara stirrade på varandra. Så återfick Snape tal- och fattningsförmågan.

"Malfoy. Efter vad jag har förstått är du inte längre en elev här på Hogwarts, så jag är väldigt nyfiken på att höra din förklaring till vad du gör här just nu."

"Åh kom igen, Snape! Du ger blanka fan i vad jag gör här, så länge du kan överlämna mig till Mörkrets Herre!" snäste Draco argt. Egentligen var han mest arg på sig själv för att ha blivit upptäckt; nu var han ju praktiskt taget död! "Så gör det då, visst, men jag tänker inte göra saker lättare för dig genom att berätta något!"

"Du är här för att du har bytt sida", konstaterade Severus. "Du hjälper Potter, och kom antagligen hit med honom, men har nu tappat bort honom." Ett svagt leende, som den bleke mannen var osäker på om det skulle vara hånfullt eller inte, prydde den svartklädde professorns läppar.

"Hur...?" undrade Draco förvånat, men höll sedan på att bita sig i tungan; det lilla ordet var ju en bekräftelse på att Snape hade rätt, för Merlins skull!

"Jag behöver inte använda legilimering för att veta att du aldrig skulle sätta din fot på Hogwarts frivilligt, när du lämnat dödsätarna", förklarade Snape. "Vad har Potter för hållhake på dig, han som inte ens kunde hålla kvar Weasley och Granger vid sin sida?"

Om Draco varit lite mindre stressad och arg just nu, skulle han också ha blivit betydligt mindre blek i ansiktet, men för tillfället kunde han inte rodna, speciellt inte inför sin gamle Hogwartslärare. Istället blängde han bara på honom.

"Om blickar kunde döda..." muttrade Snape då, som gensvar på Dracos beteende. Det gjorde bara den gråögde tonåringen mer irriterad.

"Tänker du bara stå där?" undrade han.

"Jag var faktiskt på väg mot Stora Salen då du uppehöll mig", blev svaret.

"Då kan du ju bege dig direkt till Mörkrets Herre istället, med mig! Oj, vad skönt det måste vara för dig att sluta låtsas att du är på de godas sida", fnös han.

Snape knyckte på nacken. "Jag kan inte se en anledning till varför jag skulle göra det. Mörkrets Herre bad om Potter, inte om dig."

Draco himlade med ögonen. "Ja, men han kommer att löna dig om du överlämnar mig åt honom. Speciellt som du avslöjat mig som anhängare till Harry istället för honom."

"Intressant att du kallar Potter för Harry", tyckte Severus.

"Jag har vant mig", förklarade den bleke slött.

"Givetvis", sa Snape tonlöst. Draco suckade irriterat.

"Poängen är att du säkert skulle bli belönad", gick han på.

"Det skulle jag säkert", höll den kroknäste mannen med. Så svepte han iväg, i den riktning Draco kunde minnas att rektorns kontor låg.

Den bleke mannen stirrade förvirrat efter honom. Vad var det här? Tänkte Snape bara låta en förrädare springa lös på slottet, fastän han visste det? Mörkrets Herre skulle döda honom!

... Förrädare... Kanske hade en förrädare sprungit lös på slottet länge. Närmare bestämt i nästan sjutton år. Draco hade alltid tyckt att Dumbledore var en fåne som faktiskt litat blint på Snape i alla de där åren, men kanske hade han vetat något hela tiden som ingen annan vetat... Snape var en dubbelagent, ja, men tydligen hade han alltid egentligen varit på Dumbledores sida. På Hogwarts sida. På Harry Potters sida. Harry Potter som var försvunnen, som Draco måste leta reda på innan den dumt modige idioten tog sig friheten att besegra Voldemort själv – eller _besegras av_ Voldemort själv. Hemska tanke.

Men var exakt fanns han då?

När Draco planlöst vandrade omkring, öppnades plötsligt dörren till klassrummet de brukade hålla till för talmagi, och för ett ögonblick trodde han att han var förlorad; att det var syskonen Carrow, som skulle förbanna honom till nästa århundrade, men fann att det var en hel hop elever, främst ravenclaware, i samma ålder som han själv. Ibland dem fanns den där Lovegood-tjejen Harry nämnt, Luna, eller vad hon nu hette. Alla tvärstannade när de fick syn på Draco, med skräckslagna ansiktsuttryck, och han förstod först inte varför, men kom fram till att det antagligen berodde på att han ansågs vara dödsätare, och skulle kunna skvallra för Carrows om dem. Han lät de glo, men det blev irriterande i längden, eftersom ingen av dem sa något.

Så tog nyfikenheten över.

"Blev inte du tillfångatagen?" undrade han med blicken på Luna.

"Om du... om du rör Luna, Malfoy..." sa en röst från mitten av klungan, nervöst men ändå på något vis bestämt, och Neville klev fram, med staven höjd.

"Men lugna dig, Longbottom, jag frågade bara", förklarade Draco lugnt, utan att röra sig ur fläcken.

"Det blev jag", svarade Luna på frågan. "Men Ginny släppte ut mig ur din herrgård."

Draco höjde ett ögonbryn, förvånad både av tanken att den rödhåriga flickan skulle kunna döda sin före detta pojkvän, men inte hålla sin vän fångad, och dessutom över att Luna uppgav Ginnys namn inför honom.

"Bra att veta", kommenterade han. "Tänk om jag får för mig att berätta det för min far, vad händer då?" fortsatte han sedan, i samma lugna tonfall.

"Lamslå!" utbrast Neville då, men tack vare sina snabba reflexer lyckades måltavlan för formeln att dra fram sin stav och parera den utan större besvär.

"Jag sa _tänk om_, Longbottom, varför så hetsig?"

"Som om vi behöver fler dödsätare på Hogwarts!" Den vanligtvis klumpiga, tystlåtna mannen lät plötsligt arg.

"Dämpa dig", rådde den blonde trollkarlen, "annars lockar du hit Carrows."

"Du kan ju ändå locka hit dem med ett tryck på din arm, eller hur?" fräste han. Draco suckade.

"Jag har inte tid att stå här och lyssna på dina anklagelser, jag..."

"Nej, för du tänker gå ut till... till _Voldemort_, eller hur?" Alla i klungan flämtade till, utom Luna, som bara tittade på händelseförloppet med måttligt intresse, som när mugglarna kollade på väderleksrapporter, ungefär. Neville verkade ha kommit upp i högvarv eller något, för han stod fortfarande och predikade som bäst om hur _ond_ Malfoy var.

"Har någon av er sett Harry?" avbröt den gråögde. Det blev fullständigt tyst. Han hade nästan förväntat att få höra Neville kommentera om att han skulle hålla sig borta från Harry om livet var honom kärt, men tydligen hade till och med Longbottom noterat att han använde Den Utvaldes förnamn.

Draco himlade med ögonen. "Jag tar det som ett nej", suckade han, och svepte vidare, förbi tjugotalet stirrande blickar.

Harry måste finnas någonstans här i närheten!

När Draco passerade Snapes kontor, överlade han med sig själv, och beslutade sig för att han inte kunde ha något att förlora på att knacka på, om inte annat för att få svar på några frågor om den forne trolldrycksläraren. Men stenstatyn hoppade åt sidan redan innan han hunnit göra något, och en ovanligt blek figur kom ut.

"Harry!" utropade den blonde, och Pojken-som-överlevde tvärstannade framför honom – Draco verkade ha den effekten på folk ikväll – med osynlighetsmanteln i handen.

"Draco!" Harry verkade mest förvånad, men för en halv sekund tyckte Draco sig skymta ett besvärat uttryck i den svarthårige mannens ansikte. Så började han gå, och Draco följde snabbt efter.

"Vart är du på väg?" undrade han, både misstänksamt och oroligt.

"Till... till Neville och Seamus, de har ordnat en motståndsrörelse som..."

"Neville är inte med Seamus, han är med Luna och en hög Ravenclaware", avbröt Draco. "Och jag kan hur som helst se när du ljuger."

Harry stannade upp, och såg honom rakt i ögonen för ett tag, blev nästan lite tårögd såg det ut som.

"Draco, vill du verkligen, _verkligen_ hjälpa mig att stoppa Du-vet-vem?" undrade han.

"Såklart, har du inte förstått det förrän nu?" Den blonde suckade. "Jag skulle göra vad som helst för dig..." tillade han, mest för att det lät bra och för att vinna tid, men när han hörde sig själv säga det, kände han att det var sant.

"Ta då den här", bad den glasögonprydde, och räckte över sin osynlighetsmantel åt honom. "Tror du att du skulle kunna döda Nagini, för min skull, om du fick chansen?"

"Hur?"

"Jag vet inte, du får prata med Hermione och Ron om det, de vet vilka saker som förintar horrokruxer. Kan du göra det?"

"Okej, visst", lovade han. "Men vad ska du göra?"

Han suckade. "Ett krig kommer att dra igång. Hogwartslärare- och elever kommer att dö för min skull. Det kan jag inte låta hända. Dessutom har Snape förklarat saker och ting för mig. _Jag_ är en horrokrux, som det aldrig var meningen att Voldemort skulle skapa. Du förstår vad det betyder, eller hur?"

Draco nickade svagt. Han förstod precis. Han förstod vad Harry tänkte göra, och han förstod också att det inte skulle tjäna något till att försöka stoppa honom. Men han gillade det verkligen inte!

"Du måste ge mig ett försprång", fortsatte Pojken-som-var-modigare-än-någon-annan. "Han är i Den Förbjudna Skogen, jag såg honom, och du kan antagligen följa efter mig in efter en halvtimme eller något, när han – vi – är döda." Hans röst blev tyngre, sorgsnare. "Det borde inte bli så svårt för dig, dödsätarna kommer garanterat att vara förvirrade. Men var försiktig, snälla."

Draco överväldigades av sina egna känslor: en oerhörd våg av smärta och sorg sköljde över honom. Varför var världen så jävla helvetes orättvis?! Varför tvingades vissa leva vidare, när andra skulle dö? Han svalde, och kämpade förtvivlat för att inte gråta som en barnunge. Istället drog han Harry intill sig, så nära det bara var möjligt att komma, så tätt ihop de bara kunde vara, och kysste honom desperat, ville dröja ut på det oundvikliga så länge som möjligt.

När han tvingades släppa taget, såg de bara på varandra i några få sekunder, som var värdefullare än något annat, som Draco alltid skulle minnas. Den Utvalde – eller snarare Den Dödsdömde – sa ingenting när han gick. Det behövdes inte, alla ord som någonsin skulle vilja sägas hade redan blivit sagda i den där kyssen. Den svarthårige vände bara ryggen åt honom, och gick.

Draco stod som fastfrusen, och såg efter mannen flera minuter efter att han gått därifrån.

Så plötsligt kom Hermione rusande mot honom, bakifrån, med Ron efter sig. De båda höll i gigantiska huggtänder. Den blonde var så avdomnad från verkligheten att han inte ens kunde få fram ett ord för att kommentera det.

"Malfoy, vad gör du, varför letar du inte?" undrade den rödhårige.

"Det har jag redan gjort", lyckades han mumla fram, med sprucken röst. Hermione granskade honom fundersamt ett tag. Hon tycktes se sorgen han försökte dölja bakom sin vanligtvis väl fungerande, känslolösa mask. Inget undgick tydligen den brillianta häxan...

"Kan du ta några av de här?" undrade hon lite försiktigt, och räckte över några av tänderna till honom. "Det är basilisktänder", förklarade hon. "De kan förstöra horrokruxer. Om du ser Harry, kan du väl ge honom dem?" Han nickade svagt. "Bra. Då letar vi väl vidare då. Nästan hela kvarten har gått!" Och med de orden lämnade hon och Ron honom ifred igen.

Den blekhyade trollkarlen såg förstummat ner på tänderna i hans armar. Tänk om...

"Äsch, vad tusan!" sa han till sig själv. Så rusade han iväg genom korridorerna, på väg ut till Den Förbjudna Skogen.

* * *

Tatata-dam!! Nu är det bara ett kapitel kvar, för i det här hände det ju så väldans många olika saker (enligt _mig_, men döm själv, för all del!) Ni har verkligen satt mig på sträckbänken, älskade läsare, för nu när jag ivrigt vill skriva klart min fic, visar det sig att så gott som alla röstar olika för hur det ska sluta. Vissa vill att Harry dör men inte Draco, andra vill att båda dör, andra dör själva om inte båda överlever... Andra har varit duktiga och hittat på ett helt eget slut som kan vara lyckligt eller sorgset beroende på hur jag skriver det, vilket blir en intressant utmaning för mig!

Så nu har den omröstning som från början skulle göra mig mindre villrådigt, istället resulterat i att jag har helt olika spån på åtminstone fyra olika sätt att avsluta storyn, och i ärlighetens namn har jag inte den blekaste aning om hur jag ska avsluta det här. Kan jag kanske skriva ett slut här, så att några av läsarna åtminstone blir nöjda, och sedan dela upp de andra sluten i små one-shots för sig...? Fast då kan så många andra bli irriterade, för de som vill läsa en av de HPDM one-shotsen, finner att de måste läsa en hel elva-tolv kapitel lång fanfic innan de fattar vad de handlar om... Åh, nej vad krångligt det här blev!

Förstår någon vad mitt problem är? Kan någon vara snäll och HJÄLPA mig med det?!? Det vore väldigt uppskattat!

Och så kan ni ju alltid passa på och skriva vad ni tyckte om kapitlet när ni ändå är på gång! ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Jag vill bara klargöra en sak: Det här blev inte alls som jag tänkt mig, och jag var tvungen att sudda, bryta och göra om säkerligen fyra gånger bara ikväll, innan jag fick den här idén!

För det första, har jag tänkt mycket på hur jag skulle lägga upp det här, och bestämt mig och ångrat mig om vartannat!

För det andra, har jag inte kunnat bestämma mig ens för vilket slut jag ska lägga upp här, och hur jag ska göra med resten av de alternativa sluten... så jag har bestämt mig för att det förra kapitlet var inte alls det sista som alla kan läsa utan att riskera att bli besvikna för att de hatar slutet, för det här kapitlet - 12 - är det istället! Men jag utlovade att nästa gång jag uppdaterade här skulle slutet komma, och så är det fortfarande: när någon där ute läser det här, ligger det redan ute ett annat kapitel också, kapitel 13, eller hur? Jag lägger alltså ut två kapitel på en och samma gång, istället för att göra er alla alltför förvirrade. Som om det skulle behövas; det här är krångligt som det är redan! Varför har jag en sådan beslutsångest, varför kan jag inte bara skriva ett slut åt er, och säga "That's it folks, be happy with it!"??

Nej, så funkar jag tydligen inte... Nåja, stäm mig bara inte för att det här kapitlet blev för kort!

**12. Slutstriden**

Fem minuter sedan.

Fem minuter sedan Harry Potter lämnade Draco stående i korridoren.

Fem minuter sedan Draco insåg att han aldrig skulle kunna överleva om guldpojken dog.

Tre minuter sedan han blivit beväpnad med horrokruxdödande gifttänder.

Tre minuter sedan han bestämt sig för att Harry Potter inte fick dö ensam.

Två minuter sedan han kom in i Den Förbjudna Skogen.

En och en halv minut sedan han – tack vare osynlighetsmanteln – kom undan en hel armé av dödsätare, på väg åt motsatta hållet han var.

En minut sedan kriget drog igång på slottet.

Så lite tid, så stor vikt vid varje sekund. Så mycket kunde hända. Så många liv kunde spillas.

Harry hade gått. Draco sprang. Kanske skulle han hinna upp den grönögde mannen i tid. Det måste han.

Han hörde röster. Två stycken. Den ena tillhörde hans kärlek, den andra hans hat. Draco suckade lättat ut; det hade inte hänt ännu.

"Du gissade rätt", hörde han Harry säga. "Jag kom."

Voldemort skrattade rått. "Självklart, det var alldeles självklart. Du är precis lika svag som din smutsskalle till mor, Potter. Klarar inte av att se folk dö."

Draco smög försiktigt fram den sista biten, och kikade fram mellan grenarna ut i en glänta, där endast fyra figurer fanns. Tre av dem var människor, den fjärde en orm på Voldemorts axlar. Draco log djävulskt åt att Voldemort var ensam, sånär som på Bellatrix; kanske skulle han kunna hämnas honom. Draco var nöjd om han lyckades ha ihjäl Nagini som befann sig på Mörkrets Herres axlar. Nästan i alla fall. Om Snape hade haft fel om att Harry var tvungen att dö, var han fullständigt nöjd.

Harry såg ut att kämpa för att inte dra staven; om det var något Draco lärt sig under alla sina år på Hogwarts, var det att Harry Potter _inte tålde_ att man förolämpade hans familj. Mörkrets Herre, däremot, drog sin egen stav och riktade den mot den svarthårige mannen. När Harry inte följde gesten, lutade Lorden huvudet på sned, som ett nyfiket barn.

"Vad nu då? Tänker du inte ge mig nöjet att besegra dig i en värdig duell?"

Den glasögonprydde skakade på huvudet. "Du ville att jag skulle komma. Nu är jag här. Du kan inte med rätta begära något mer av mig."

"Harry!" hördes en gäll kvinnoröst, och Draco snodde runt under osynlighetsmanteln, för att hitta källan till den. "Vad håller du på med, du måste ju förvara dig!"

Den yngste i familjen Weasley stod av någon anledning fastsurrad runt ett träd i andra änden av gläntan; antagligen för att dödsätarna hört talas om hennes förräderi till Luna, eller möjligen för att de helt enkelt inte ville släppa iväg henne till slottet, utan hellre behöll henne som gisslan.

"Tig med dig, blodsförrädare!" fräste Bellatrix, och snärtade till med staven. Något som uppenbarligen gjorde väldigt ont, träffade Ginny i ansiktet, men hon skrek inte – hon kunde inte.

Draco vred tillbaka huvudet mot Harry, för att se om någon glimt av saknad, längtan eller ångest syntes i hans blick när han såg sin före detta flickvän, men fann ingenting. Ingenting alls. Den glasögonprydde ignorerade henne helt enkelt.

Det kändes tillfredställande för Draco att se, även nu när Harry gick mot en säker död.

Den modige före detta gryffindoraren tog några kliv framåt, mötte Voldemorts röda blick, och sade, bestämt och tydligt:

"Döda mig."

Draco hajade till, slängde ifrån sig basilisktänderna så att han bara kom att hålla i en av dem, och slet av sig manteln.

"NEJ!" skrek han, sprang rakt in i scenen och drog fram sin egen stav.

Harrys bestämda, nästan känslolösa ansiktsuttryck försvann när han miste fokus, för att på bara en hundradels sekund hinna ersättas av ett som snarare var förtvivlat.

"Draco, vad gör du?" sa han skärrat.

"Det undrar jag också", sa Voldemort med smalnade ögon.

"Du får inte döda honom! Än!" tillade Draco när han gripits av plötslig inspiration. "Det är något jag vill göra först."

Mörkrets Herre stelnade till i rörelsen med staven, fick något tillfredställt i blicken som annars helt bestod av lömskhet, och han sänkte sin stav för ett litet ögonblick, och gjorde en gest med handen att Draco – trots sitt förräderi – kunde gå först.

Det skulle han inte ha gjort.

För innan någon, inte ens Voldemort själv, hann reagera, hade han kastat sig fram och genomborrat Nagini fullständigt med basilisktanden.

Tystnaden var så outsäglig att man skulle ha hört ett löv falla ner på gräset.

Alla i skogsgläntan bar på olika ansiktsuttryck. Ginny såg ut att vara slagen av häpnad. Bellatrix kände spänningen i luften väldigt tydligt, och såg därför skräckslagen ut i väntan på sin Herres raseriutbrott. Harry gapade, och såg på Draco med lättnad, oerhörd tacksamhet, och till och med något som kunde ha varit vördnad. Draco såg triumferande ut, där han stod med den blodiga tanden fortfarande i handen, bara några decimeter ifrån ormen som blivit alldeles slapp över Mörkrets Herres axlar.

Voldemort såg först chockad, sedan fullständigt rosenrasande ut. När det senare uttrycket fanns i blicken såväl som hans ansikte, riktade han staven mot Draco på mindre än en sekund – vilket inte gav Harry Potter särskilt lång betänketid över sitt kommande drag.

"Avada Kedavra!" väste Voldemort fram med en läskigt ormlik röst, och den tonåriga trollkarlen föll till marken, orörlig. Det vill säga, den tonåriga trollkarlen med korpsvart, rufsigt hår, och gröna, nu stängda, ögon. En tonåring som Voldemort jagat i sjutton år, men som just i det här fallet var _fel_ tonåring. Draco stod fortfarande på benen, men nu ungefär två meter längre bort, dit han hamnat när Harry knuffat undan honom.

Den blonde stirrade till en början utan att se något annat än kroppen som låg i en underlig ställning på marken mellan honom och den äldre, ondskefulla trollkarlen. Sedan fästes hans uppmärksamhet långsamt på den ondskefulla trollkarlen själv.

* * *

**A/N: **Nu bryter jag! Alla ni som ville ha ett slut där båda överlevde får tyvärr vackert låta bli att läsa kapitel 13 som kommer direkt nu, och vänta i några dagar till, tills jag har skrivit den storyn. Kapitel 13 kommer nämligen att vara slutet jag först tänkte mig i ficen, inte något halleluja-slut eller något sådant! Ni andra... ja ni kan förståss fortsätta läsa, och se vilket slut jag valt ut här, såvida ni inte har ångrat er, eller gör det såhär i sista minuten. Det här blir nämligen inte särskilt lyckligt...

Och innan ni läser vidare kan ni kanske göra mig en tjänst och reviewa vad ni tycker hittills iaf...?? Jag förtjänar det kanske inte, men då kan ni väl skriva det till mig och skälla ut mig?

Annars... keep on reading, if you dare! ----

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

_**VARNING ALLIHOP**__ för ett väldigt klyddigt kapitel!_

En viktig sak måste förtydligas: det här första som kommer direkt efter att jag babblat klart, är för all att läsa (utom de som ska vänta till kapitel 14 för ett lyckligare slut). Men sedan bryter jag efter ett tag. Var uppmärksamma när detta händer!

Jag kommer alltså att ha två olika _definitiva_ slut upplagda här, varav det första är det jag tänkte mig från början, och det senare är ett jag kom på när jag såg att det fanns folk som läser här som ville att Harry skulle dö, men inte Draco. Ni som är nöjda med slutet (om det finns några sådana läsare, mot all förmodan) när det slutar redan i Alternative ending 1, behöver ju inte läsa vidare. Det kommer att störa er, eftersom de båda kapitlen börjar där det jag nyss lade ut slutar...

Och ni som verkligen inte vill läsa ett kapitel som, sorgligt nog, innefattar bådas död, kan ju bläddra framdirekt till Alternative ending 2.

Och om det är någon som har missat det vill jag också passa på att varna för att det här kapitlet INTE är tillägnat de som ville att båda skulle överleva lyckligt!

* * *

"Din jävel!" utbrast Draco, uppfylld av en sådan kolossal ilska att han inte ens själv sett maken till liknande tidigare. Han knäböjde vid den livlösa kroppen, såg på Harrys ansikte som verkligen inte innehöll någon som helst fridfullhet, och skakade i hela kroppen av sitt okontrollerade raseri, samtidigt som hela hans själ verkade vilja riva sig ur kroppen tack vare den djupa sorg som klöste honom, bet, rev och slet varhelst den kom åt. "Din ondskefulla, sjuka jävla helvetes mördare!"

Voldemort bara stirrade på honom till en början, förvånad över hur ilsken Malfoy verkade vara. Men sedan gick det upp för honom, att så fort Dracos blick riktades på Potter – vars kropp den unge mannen lutade sig över – blev den fylld av något annat än hatet som fanns när den var riktad på honom själv, Mörkrets Herre. En blick fylld av sorg.

Och han skrattade. Voldemort skrattade rått så snart han insåg vad den där intensiva blicken faktiskt innebar.

"Du älskar honom", skrattade han hånfullt och så utomordentligt hjärtlöst. De båda häxorna i sällskapet flämtade båda två, men medan Bellatrix rätt och slätt såg äcklad ut, såg Ginny ut att inte vilja tro vad hon både hörde och såg, det gick inte ihop för henne.

Draco höjde blicken mot Mörkrets Herre igen, och gav ifrån sig ett ljud som närmast kunde liknas vid en ilsken morrning. Så reste han sig, och klev fram mot sin nu ultimata fiende, som fortfarande skrattade skadeglatt. För att citera Severus Snape: Om blickar kunde döda...

Ja, då hade Du-vet-vem redan legat död på marken, han också, med tanke på hur den bleke trollkarlen blängde på honom just nu, giftigt.

"Du ska dö", förklarade han, långsamt och väldigt, väldigt tydligt. "Om jag så ska göra det med bara händerna, så ska du dö."

Genast slutade Voldemort att skratta, men såg knappast rädd ut där han stod, dock mer på sin vakt.

"Det lär aldrig hända, Draco, dumma pojke", sa han tvärsäkert, och log återigen försmädligt.

Och så började duellen.

Vad Voldemort inte visste var att Draco fortfarande hade basilisktanden gömd i handen. Inte heller visste han hur bra Draco var på att sikta. Och när han väl fick reda på de båda faktumen, hade han ungefär tre och en halv sekund på sig att inse det, innan han förblindades, åtminstone på vänstra ögat – ögat som genomborrats av den vassa, vita gifttanden.

Han skrek dock inte, som den blonde mannen hade hoppats att han skulle göra. Men en del av triumfen fick han ändå uppleva, när Voldemort – tidernas näst, näst största trollkarl – sjönk ner på marken. Draco hånlog.

**--**

**Alternative ending 1: **

Men en annan sak som störde honom var att den ormlike mannen tappat sin trollstav, och hade alltså inte längre möjlighet att döda honom. Malfoy hade inte haft något emot att dö nu, när han ändå visste att Voldemort med säkerhet skulle dö, och inför sin skärrade anhängares ögon dessutom. Bellatrix såg uppriktigt bedrövad ut.

Faktum var att Draco snarare hade sett döden som en befrielse, från sorgen, från smärtan. Vad fanns det kvar för honom att leva för? Ingenting, ekade svaret som en avlägsen röst i hans huvud. Harry fanns inte länge. Inget meningsfullt fanns.

Draco Malfoy såg ner på den lilla, men o så vackra, tingesten i han höll i sin hand. Den blodtäckta tanden som dräpt två av Voldemorts själsfragment, och dessutom Voldemort själv. Den innehöll visserligen inte något gift längre, men det fanns gott om basilisktänder bara ett tiotal meter ifrån platsen där han för tillfället befann sig.

Han hämtade en av dem, plockade upp den försiktigt – noga med att inte sticka sig på den riktigt än – och gick så med bestämda steg tillbaka mot en av de två kropparna. Mot Harry, hans Harry. Men han slängde inte den utvalda mordtanden. Den var inte värdelös, inte för honom. Han skulle dö med den fortfarande i sin hand, det var en av hans två önskningar, eller snarare villkor. Den andra var att han skulle dö alldeles, precis intill guldpojken som kämpat till slutet, som räddat hans liv – onödigt, men ändå – som egentligen kanske inte behövt dö.

"Malfoy? Vad håller du på med?" lät en gäll och för honom irriterande röst, när han började lägga sig ner bredvid Harry. "Malfoy, du måste hämta hjälp! Du måste avbryta striden!"

Det tog emot, men den bleke mannen som nästan var arton nu insåg att Ginny hade rätt. Harry hade inte gillat om striden fortfarande pågått utan att han gjort något åt det. Men när han såg sig om, lade han märke till att Bellatrix – antagligen psykiskt skadat av vad hon sett och såg, antagligen kraftlös att hålla formeln över fången vid verkan – stod lutad mot ett träd för att kunna stå upprätt, och tryckte på dödsätarmärket på sin arm, som i trans. Snart skulle alla vara samlade här.

"Malfoy, hon kallar på dem! Befria mig! Befria mig då!" utbrast Weasley då, stressat. Draco ignorerade henne fullständigt, och på nästan samma vis lyckades han ignorera smärtan som med giftet spred sig genom hans kropp när han stuckit sig med tanden. Han hade kört in den i hjärtat, för att proceduren skulle gå snabbare. Visserligen blev det också mer smärtsamt, men det spelade ingen roll, han var redan så uppfylld av smärta. Trösten var att allt skulle försvinna om bara några minuter. Det skulle lätta. Sorgen gick inte att läka, men nu skulle den bara försvinna. Det dög fint för honom. Han skulle komma till samma plats Harry kommit till, och det var allt han begärde.

Om bara några få minuter skulle han vara befriad.

--

**Alternative ending 2:**

Han förstod alla som sa att hämnden var ljuv. För tillfredställelsen av att se sin bittra fiende, sin pojkväns mördare, ligga på marken utan att andas, utan ett hjärta som bultade – och dessutom med vetskapen att det var han själv, Draco, som åstadkommit det – trängde faktiskt undan lite av sorgen för tillfället. Han kunde åtminstone stå på benen fortfarande, och han kunde faktiskt koncentrera blicken och händerna tillräckligt mycket för att kunna frigöra Ginny från trädet utan att bry sig om Bellatrix halvdana protester, som snarare lät som om hon var fullt medveten om att hon var besegrad – det var förmodligen så hon kände: Hennes Herre hade omintetgjorts. Då kunde inte heller hon leva ordentligt längre. Antagligen skulle hon bli sinnesjuk till slut, men det gav Draco blanka fan i.

Han visste vad som väntade: Han skulle få komma tillbaka till sin familj igen. Bella skulle inte vara vid sina sinnens fulla bruk på en lång tid framöver, och skulle därför troligen inte lyckas förklara för sin syster eller Lucius att Draco slagits _för_ Potters sida, inte emot. Frågan var om ens _hon själv _riktigt hade insett det än.

Förmodligen skulle han dessutom tvingas gifta sig om ett år eller två, för att inte säga direkt efter att hysterin kring Voldemorts död lagt sig. Gifta sig med Pansy, som ju skulle betraktas högaktat eftersom hon var en Parkinson. Fin släkt, fint, rent blod. Draco skulle vara tvungen att göra det, om han någonsin mer skulle bli respekterad som en Malfoy, av Malfoys. Han skulle göra det, och han skulle göra det med ett leende på läpparna.

Men han skulle aldrig glömma Harry. Inte hur han såg ut, inte hur hans skratt lät, inte hur han kändes mot Dracos hud, mot hans läppar, brännande, och inte hur han fick luften runtom dem att verka som ett högspänningsområde. Inte hur hans gröna ögon kunde gnistra av spänning och glädje, njutning när Dracos namn var det enda som lyckades undkomma hans läppar, inte hur modig han var, och definitivt inte hur han lyckats omvandla en Malfoy till en bättre människa genom att bara vara som han är.

Nej, Harry Potter skulle vara ihågkommen i resten av evigheten.

* * *

Nu har jag tre saker att säga.

1: Pust! Äntligen är ficen slut! (Missförstå mig rätt, jag menar att jag avslutat den på två olika sätt nu. Givetvis kommer det ut ett kapitel 14 också snart, för de som ville läsa ett slut utan död för någon av hjältarna!) Förlåt för allt krångel på slutet, men jag är stressad just nu, har mycket att göra, och AH! Jag ska konfirmera mig imorgon!! Läskigt, läskigt! Någon därute som redan gått igenom proceduren och kan trösta mig och lugna mina nerver? Nehej, trodde väl inte det...

2: FÖRLÅT till alla som störde sig på att jag typ berättade allt som skulle hända i de här kapitlena, men jag var ju tvungen att på något sätt varna de som inte borde läsa det här. Jag förstår om det hela förstörde en stor del av er läsar-glädje, och som sagt så ber jag om ursäkt för det.

3: Trots att jag vet att det här sög, vill jag ändå ha REVIEWER! De är som syre till mig! (Och det är, enligt mig bättre att ha skrivit något som upprör folk än vad det är att ha skrivit något som folk inte känner något alls för... Jag är sjuk, jag vet.)

Herrejesus, eftertexten blev ju nästan längre än det extremt korta kapitlet! Nåja, kan ni reviewa ändå och göra mig glad?


	14. Chapter 14

OBS! Detta kapitel är endast tillägnat de som inte läste kapitel 13 (men om några andra läser det här, stämmer jag er förståss inte!) Alltså ska ni, om ni behöver en påminnelse om vad som hände sist, läsa kapitel 12 innan ni läser det här, eftersom det här kapitlet inte tar hänsyn till kapitel 13, utan fortsätter direkt efter kapitel 12. ... Är jag tydlig nog?

Men faktum är att jag fortfarande inte är säker på att alla blir nöjda, eftersom visa ville ha ett lyckligt slut, medan andra ville att båda skulle överleva, men inte nödvändigtvis vara lyckliga (tack för idén, Sanderian). Dock ville _ingen_ ha ett sliskigt slut som inkluderade giftermål, etc. – och även om ni _velat_ ha det allihop, tror jag inte att jag hade skrivit det! Seriously: Ew!! – och jag är helt enkelt inte bra på att skriva slut som är glada och lyckliga utan slisk. Jag vågar inte chansa, med risk för att förolämpa både Harry, Draco, och alla mina fantastiska läsare!

Alltså har ni nu här Alternative ending 3, så som jag satt ihop det!

**

* * *

**

**Alternative ending 3:**

Voldemort låg också ner på marken, även han med slutna ögon. Draco noterade det, men till skillnad från Bellatrix sket han fullständigt i det. Hon gav upp ett skrik, och Ginny som fortfarande var surrad vid trädet, stönade till när hennes dödsätarmärke bröts sönder. När Bellatrix föll ner på knä vid sin Herre, gjorde Draco likaså vid Harry.

"Är... är de döda... båda två?" undrade Ginny förvirrat där hon stod, och som svar fick hon två lika ilskna och upprörda fräsningar från de två som sörjde. Merlin, varför fräste Draco så åt henne? Det var liksom bara en fråga... Trodde han inte att Ginny var precis lika ledsen över Harrys död som Draco var själv, om inte ännu mer? Sedan när hade Harry och Draco blivit vänner, hur som helst? ... Faktum var att Draco verkade vara _överdrivet_ upprörd, för att vara en slytherinare. Ginny grät själv, såklart, men varför gjorde Draco det? Det var ju inte precis _han_ som förlorat den han älskade...

Visserligen behärskade Draco legilimering, men han visste inte alls vad Weasley tänkte nu; varför i Merlins allra heligaste skulle han bry sig om det? Harry var borta. Harry, som varit hans allt. Allt var borta. Han var dömd att leva ett liv i tomhet.

"Åh, kom igen Harry, gör inte så här!" klagade han, och låg praktiskt taget ovanpå den svarthårige mannen när han försökte skaka liv i honom. "Kom igen nu, lev, snälla du, lev!"

Det var första gången Ginny hört Malfoy _böna_. Förresten så var det antagligen första gången _någon_ hört Malfoy böna. Men han lät faktiskt inte alls patetisk, så som människor gör när de ber för sitt eget liv. Tvärtom, han lät stark, som om han försökte frammana styrka nog att upphäva döden, att kunna väcka liv i Harry.

Ginny var avundsjuk. Hon ville också ligga där på marken vid Harry, _hon_ ville vara den som förgäves försökte väcka liv i honom, _hon_ ville sörja sin kärleks död i evigheten och längre ändå. För hon älskade Harry, det hade hon aldrig slutat göra, inte ens då hon hållit på att bli hans död. Faktum var att hon hatade sig själv för att ha gjort det. Så nu ville hon vara vid hans sida, säga förlåt, lova att aldrig sluta älska honom, även nu när han ju var död. _Hon_ skulle göra det, inte Draco Malfoy, Harrys ärkefiende! Vad hade egentligen _Draco_ för rätt att sno åt sig Ginnys kille, död eller inte?!

"Malfoy, släpp loss mig härifrån!" beordrade hon därför. Draco hörde henne inte, eller så låtsades han att han inte hörde. Han bara fortsatte att be Harry att vakna, han tog den glasögonprydde mannens hand, han skakade honom försiktigt och bad lite till. Ginny gillade det inte, inte alls. Inte förrän ett mirakel hände. Inte förrän Malfoy faktiskt _lyckades_ väcka upp honom! Hur i Merlins kalsongers namn...?!

Draco flämtade och bara stirrade djupt in i de gröna ögonen när de öppnats. Han var mållös, precis som Ginny, och Harry bara log.

"Horrokruxen är borta, Draco. Den är borta, Voldemort är död, och han kommer inte tillbaka!"

Bellatrix gav upp ännu ett plågat skrik när hon hörde detta, och detta skrik blev en ledstång för Ron och Hermione, som kom farandes genom skogen som två pilar. De tvärstannade när de fick syn på Voldemorts kropp, och när de försökte komma närmre för att få sig en titt, morrade Bellatrix ilsket på dem, och de ryggade förskräckt tillbaka. Så såg de sig om, och förstörde Harrys och Dracos evighetsögonblick genom att utropa "Harry!" båda två och slita bort Draco från honom för att själva kunna dra upp honom på fötter. Åh, återföreningens glädjerus!

"Åh, herregud, Harry, du dödade honom!" utropade Ron samtidigt som Hermione sa:

"Harry, hur mår du?"

"Vi visste att du skulle klara det, vi visste det hela tiden!"

"Du höll på att ge oss en hjärtattack, du får verkligen inte...!"

"Hallå!" avbröt Ginny dem. "Lite hjälp här, va?"

Fem minuter senare var de alla på väg in till slottet, och Ron, Ginny och Hermione envisades med att alla tre hänga över den svarthårige hjälten samtidigt, så att inte Draco fick någon tid med honom.

Och väl inne på slottet, där stridigheterna redan var slut, fick de heller ingen tid; då Ron och Ginny återförenades med sina föräldrar, Ron utan att släppa Hermione för en sekund, fann Draco sina egna föräldrar sitta något malplacerade vid slytherinbordets bakersta ände. De betraktade båda Draco, och efter mycket om och men beslutade Narcissa sig för att välkomna sin son igen.

Draco sa ju inte direkt nej till att få återförenas med sin egen familj, när det dessutom varit deras idé, men han kunde inte glädjas fullständigt, då Harry ju satt omringad av massvis av beundrande gryffindorare, och även en hel hög av huffelpuff- och ravenclaware. En enda gång lyckades Draco fånga upp sin måltavlas blick, och de båda verkade vilja säga samma sak: "Kan vi gå ut ett tag?"

Draco ursäktade sig från bordet, och drog några djupa andetag för att förbereda sig för vad han skulle behöva säga till Harry. Det smärtade honom att bara tänka tanken, men det här måste bli gjort.

Väl ute i en tom korridor, var det dock Harry som tog till orda direkt, och de hade verkligen tänkt exakt samma tanke båda två:

"Draco jag... Jag vet inte hur jag ska säga det här, men... Det här funkar inte", konstaterade han sorgset.

"Det gör inte det, nej", skakade den blonde på huvudet i samtycke. "Jag har också märkt det."

"Alla mina vänner på Hogwarts; Ron, Hermione, Ginny... Jag tvivlar på att ens någon av dem skulle förstå om jag plötsligt valde att dra mig undan någonstans med dig..." försökte Harry förklara. "Det står mellan dig och dem, och de betyder också mycket."

"Och jag måste välja bort min familj, allt jag någonsin haft om jag ska kunna vara med dig", grimaserade Draco. "Det hade i och för sig varit värt det, men mina föräldrar är _här_, nu. Jag kommer aldrig lyckas lämna slottet med dem här. Jag skulle bli dödad när de fick reda på det!"

De två såg desperat på varann i korridoren.

"Det kan jag inte låta dig riskera", andades pojken med blixtärret fram till slut.

"Och jag kan inte begära att du ska ge upp dina vänner. De bryr sig om dig."

Harry suckade. "Jag _vill_ att det ska gå!" utbrast han, på rösten lik en envis femåring, i blicken lik en gammal man som hunnit erfara hemskt många tragedier.

"Jag vet", svarade Draco, tyst för att inte rösten skulle spricka. Så höll de om varandra för ett tag utan att säga något, och när väl tystnaden bröts, var det av ett så litet och tyst ord, knappt hörbart för Draco när det lämnade den svarthårige trollkarlens läppar:

"Förlåt", viskade han. Draco skakade på huvudet. Vad fanns det att förlåta?

Han andades långsamt in ett djupt andetag, och lyckades fånga upp Harrys speciella lukt i luften. Det skulle göra det lättare att minnas, men svårare för såren att läka. Så pressade han sina läppar mot den andre mannens, hårt, krävande, väl medveten om att det här skulle bli sista gången de nuddade vid Pojken-som-överlevdes läppar; kanske sista gången han över huvud taget rörde vid honom. This was it. Slut, inget mer fanns att hämta från sekunden efter att han släppt honom. Men han visste åtminstone att Harry skulle leva vidare...

De släppte motvilligt varandra när steg hördes runt hörnet.

"Jag kommer att sakna dig", andades den gråögde i Harrys öra, och tog sedan ett par rejäla kliv bakåt precis innan professor McGonagall uppenbarade sig. Hon tvärstannade dock ändå, och såg förvånat på de båda unga männen.

"Vad glor du på, Potter?" lät Draco med sin majestätiskt kalla, släpiga röst, och blängde irriterat på honom innan han vände på klacken och försvann bort ifrån de båda stillastående skepnaderna. Harry hann fånga upp en kort, uppgiven blick från den forne slytherinaren, och sedan var han borta.

--

19 år senare:

Han visste att det egentligen inte var ett lämpligt beteende, men han kunde inte hjälpa att han nästan studsade fram av iver. Det var dags. Magin som så tydligt flödade inom honom skulle äntligen få prövas på riktigt, han skulle få avslöja fler av trolldomens hemligheter än vad hans far och mor lärt honom. Han skulle få en chans att utveckla sin magi, och visa för sina blivande klasskamrater vad han gick för! Visst, Aidan, Declan och Bradley hade redan bevittnat hans quidditchfärdigheter, men nu var det dags att bevisa sig värdig med staven också. Hans första år på Hogwarts skulle äntligen börja!

"Scorpius, var inte så uppskruvad!" ljöd en irriterad, ack så välbekant röst bakom honom. "Visa lite värdighet!" kommenderade den honom.

Han suckade inombords, men svarade givetvis "Ja, mor", och backade lydigt tillbaka de få metrarna som skiljde honom från hans föräldrar.

"Man skulle kunna tro att du inte var något bättre än en mugglarfödd, så som du beter dig", skällde Pansy. Scorpius sa ingenting, han visste att det inte var meningen att han skulle protestera eller ens försvara sig lite från sin mor. Hon ville säkerligen bara hans bästa, och i det här fallet var det nog bäst att inte skämma ut sig. Men han kände sig ju så glad! Kunde man inte tänja lite på reglerna?

Samma tanke tycktes ha slagit hans far, för Draco avbröt Pansys bannor.

"Pojken är ivrig att visa sin duglighet. Är det inte snarare något vi borde uppmuntra?"

Modern såg föga övertygat på sin make för en stund, men tänkte sedan efter, och beslöt att låta det vara.

"Nåja", mumlade hon, "du kan ju hur som helst inte se sämre ut än några av slöddren här."

Scorpius allvarligt lagda min sprack upp då han log tacksamt mot sin far, och leendet höll i sig när han hörde sin mor säga:

"Se, där är Goyles."

Han vände hoppfullt blicken åt det håll Pansy tittade, och fick till sin belåtenhet se att Bradley mycket riktigt kom gående mot dem med sin familj.

"Är du också tvungen att lugna ner dig?" viskade pojken ifråga så tyst som möjligt när han nått sin vän. Scorpius gav till en liten, bekräftande nickning, omärkbar för någon som inte redan såg koncentrerat på honom.

"Har du träffat Declan än?" undrade den blonde tillbaka.

Bradley nickade på samma sätt. "Han är redan ombord på tåget, jag såg hur hans familj vinkade av honom. Crabbes skulle tydligen ge sig av från stationen tidigt."

"Och MacNair?" fortsatte Scorpius att fråga.

"Ingen skymt av Aidan än så länge", nekade den mörkhårige pojken.

Scorpius såg otåligt upp på sina föräldrar. De var nog varandras motsatser helt och fullständigt, för medan Pansy pladdrade på med Bradleys mamma – antagligen om något skandalöst skvaller – såg hans far måttligt munter ut, då han utbytte några ord med sin gamle skolkamrat.

Det var dock inget ovanligt; Draco var helt enkelt inte lika angelägen om att prata med sina vänner, och inte heller var han lika vresig som Pansy var utan dem. Faktum var att han såg ut som om det inte spelade någon roll om de fanns eller inte. Eller så var han väldigt glad att se Gregorius Goyle igen, det var bara det att han inte hade något intressant att dela med honom. Svårt att veta; Scorpius far visade sällan känslor. Jämt och ständigt var hans ansikte närmast neutralt, och fullkomligt omöjligt att läsa av. Scorpius beundrade sin far för det, och han försökte själv lära sig exakt hur hans far lyckades hålla masken så bra, men det verkade vara en omöjlighet. Dracos ansiktsuttryck var nämligen inte bara intetsägande för de trollkarlar han ogillade, eller dem han inte kände, utan även för Pansy och Scorpius själv, även om den unge, blonde pojken var nästintill helt säker på att hans far gillade honom.

Scorpius tankar avbröts när familjen Goyle ursäktade sig, och Bradley hoppfullt styrde stegen mot Hogwartsexpressen. Han märkte väl hur händelseförloppet hade utvecklats; inte på att Bradley lämnat hans sida, utan på att hans mor faktiskt tystnade för ett lugnt ögonblick.

"Ja, vi borde kanske också bege oss...", började hon sedan, och även hon själv märkte att hennes son rätade på sig, även om hon lät blicken svepa över perrongen. Tyvärr, för Scorpius del, fick hon syn på något annat som distraherade henne, och att döma av hur ögonen smalnade på henne, var det ingen trevlig syn.

"Titta inte nu, älskling", sa hon lågt, till Draco, uppenbarligen. "Här kommer patrasket."

Men givetvis väckte Pansys varning alldeles för mycket nyfikenhet för att någon av de båda trollkarlarna skulle kunna låta bli att vända sig om, och fästa blicken i samma riktning som hon hade den.

Det första Scorpius möttes av, var ett par bruna, nyfikna ögon. De verkade inte alls särskilt otrevliga, och tillhörde en flicka med mörkrött hår, som såg ut att vara yngre än han själv, och som tydligen sprang i förväg från sina föräldrar. Han undrade förvirrat varför hans mor förolämpat den här flickan så grovt, och lyfte huvudet för att se om hans far förstått sin frus gliring. Scorpius ryckte till i förvåning när han fick syn på Draco.

Den omsorgsfullt lagda masken som konstant prydde trollkarlens ansikte var som bortblåst! Nu pryddes hans ansikte, och framför allt hans plötsligt väldigt vakna och intensiva blick, av en känsla totalt olik den allmänna uttråkigheten som brukade finnas där; Scorpius häpnades av att inse att det faktiskt var ren och skär smärta som skar upp faderns ögon. Merlin, Pansy hade verkligen haft rätt i att Draco inte skulle titta! Men hon hade inte sagt det med ett särskilt allvarligt tonfall, dock hade det varit drypande av avsky när hon uttalade slagordet. Och hon verkade inte alls bekymrad över sin makes reaktion, så kanske hade den varit lika oväntad för henne som den varit för Scorpius.

Var det verkligen möjligt att hata någon så mycket att man faktiskt skadades av att se på personen? Det kändes som om han missade något här, så han såg återigen på platsen där flickan stått.

Flickan hade vänt sig om nu, och såg på en pojke som såg ut att vara i hans egen ålder. Hans ögon var lätta att urskilja, då den gröna färgen formligen lyste ut mot allt i omgivningen. Bredvid honom stod ytterligare en äldre pojke, som strålade av självförtroende där han stod, och bakom honom var en kvinna med brunt, lockigt hår som såg ut att vara i Pansys ålder, kanske lite yngre. Men det var återigen en sak som var svår att döma, då Pansys bittra uttryck fick henne att se många år äldre än de 37 hon nått. Bitter var inte ett ord som gick att beskriva kvinnan; hon såg allvarlig ut för tillfället, men verkade vara allmänt glad, och såg mot honom med en underlig, allvetande blick. Nej, vänta, det var nog inte på Scorpius hon såg, utan snarare på hans far. Men Draco såg inte på henne, utan vid sidan av henne, det märkte Scorpius när han vred tillbaka blicken till den blonde mannen igen. Så, för att undersöka vem som hade tillräckligt stort inflytande över hans far för att få honom att tappa fokus så totalt, letade pojken vidare. Han upptäckte att en man med lysande rött hår hade armen om hennes midja, och framför honom stod en flicka med rött, lockigt hår – uppenbart deras dotter – med en ganska blyg och nervös uppsyn, och en pojke med samma eldröda hår. Ingen av dem verkade vålla Draco sådant besvär, så Scorpius fortsatte sin granskning, fast besluten att upptäcka vem eller vilka som hade hans fars odelade uppmärksamhet. En rödhårig kvinna – Merlin, vad det myllrade av rödhåriga! – som utan tvekan var mannens syster såg med lika granskande blick på dem som han såg på henne. För en sekund mötte hennes blick Scorpius, och han såg att hon verkade uppskatta honom ungefär lika mycket som hans egen mor uppskattat att få syn på dem. Säkerligen hade Scorpius föräldrar gått på Hogwarts tillsammans med de där människorna, det rådde det absolut inga tvivel om.

"Ronald, snälla du. Försök att inte vända dem mot varandra innan de ens har börjat skolan**"**, kunde Scorpius precis urskilja att brunetten sa, och han såg utan att höra när mannen som antagligen var hennes make mumlade något till svar. Så drog klungan sig åt sidan, och det var först då Scorpius lade märke till den andre mannen, som stått snett bakom den rödhåriga kvinnan. Han syntes klart och tydligt nu, då han var den ende av familjemedlemmarna som inte rörde sig ur fläcken. Och om Scorpius hade höjt blicken en liten smula, hade han märkt blixtärret mannen hade i pannan, och vetat direkt vem han var. Men nu gjorde han aldrig det, eftersom ögonen höll fast honom även om de inte såg på honom. De lysande, smaragdgröna ögonen var nämligen präglade av exakt samma intensiva smärta som Dracos var. Men det var inte allt, de innehöll även någon sorts dragningskraft som nästan fick det att verka som om han försökte suga upp Scorpius far fullständigt. De verkade vara så väldigt medvetna om varandra, som om de pratade med varandra med blicken, på ett språk som bara de själva förstod. Uppslukade av varandra, som om de hade något oavslutat de ville ta hand om, och lika uppmärksamma på varann som en konstnär skulle vara med motivet han målade – som om de senare skulle tvingas att redogöra för varje rörelse den andra personen gjort. Men det var också det enda de var uppmärksamma på: varandra. Draco tycktes ha glömt att Pansy och Scorpius existerade, och den där andre mannen var på väg att missa att inka av barnen som skulle lämnas på tåget.

Det verkade den där minsta flickan också ha märkt, för hon drog otåligt i mannens jackärm, och sa något och pekade mot Hogwartsexpressen. Den grönögde mannen med korpsvart hår ryckte till, och skyndade sig mot de andra han kommit med. Scorpius kunde se hur han, med ryggen mot honom, knäböjde och talade till den där pojken med samma ögonfärg – garanterat hans son.

Ögonkontakten gick förlorad; magin var bruten – i Scorpius fall, åtminstone.

Men det där hade inte varit hat i mannens blick. Något sorgset hade det varit, något livfullt likaså, men vad det än hade varit så var det verkligen inte hat. Därför kunde det inte heller vara hat i Scorpius fars blick, det var omöjligt. Men trots att den unge pojken var duktig på att läsa av människor – och fastän hans fars försvar rämnat fullständigt – kunde han verkligen inte avgöra vad Draco möjligen kunde känna för den där mannen. Han visste bara att det var en väldigt stark känsla, och när Scorpius vred huvudet mot sin far igen, verkade det som om han bad en tyst bön om styrka. Så besynnerligt.

"Vi borde verkligen bege oss mot tåget, om vi vill att han ska hinna i tid till sitt första år", påminde Pansy, och bröt en gång för alla bandet mellan de två männen, och fick sin man att fokusera igen.

Draco verkade kämpa ordentligt för att neutralisera sitt anlete igen, men det oberoende uttryck han alltid haft – till synes utan minsta ansträngning, utan att ens tänka på det – verkade vara väldigt svårt att frammana. Scorpius gapade faktiskt av chocken, då han märkte att Draco inte lyckades genomföra det rätt. Men Pansy tycktes inte märka något, och av någon anledning kände Scorpius sig glad över det; det här verkade inte vara något som angick henne på något vis.

"Javisst", sa Draco efter ett tag, och rösten lät precis likadan som vanligt, även om ögonen fortfarande tydligt skrek efter något. "Kom nu, Scorpius", lät han, och styrde stegen mot tåget som hans son nyss varit så ivrig att kliva på. Scorpius betraktade honom noga, och tyckte att det verkade som om det där i hans blick inte var en stubin som tänts på och flammat upp, utan snarare hade elden funnits där tidigare, och hade något med mannen att göra. Nu var det mer som om den lilla, lilla låga som fanns kvar hade slocknat fullständigt. Dracos ögon hade inte minsta gnista i sig, knappt någon närvaro över huvud taget; de var glasartade. Tomma. Döda.

Men Scorpius visste att han inte skulle få något svar om han frågade sin far om det där som Pansy var ouppmärksam nog att inte märka. Draco skulle förneka det hela, så vad var poängen i att försöka? Den här gåtan hade han inte tid med, han skulle ju iväg till Hogwarts!

De tre gick gemensamt mot det väntande tåget, vars vissla nu ringt för sista gången. Pansy vinkade lojt adjö, men hennes make verkade vara för försjunken i tankar... eller minnen. Scorpius skulle ha svurit på att han från ett fönster i tåget hörde Draco mumla för sig själv, med en rynka i pannan:

"_Tre_ barn..."

* * *

Okej, jag vet, första delen i det här kapitlet sög skitmycket, men jag var bara så ivrig att avsluta det hela! Jag tog mig faktiskt längre tid att skriva delen ur Scorpius POV, helt enkelt för att jag gillar att föreställa mig hur han tänker. Och jag ville inte göra honom för vinklad i anti-Potter-riktningen, eftersom jag råkar gilla att tänka mig Scorpius/Lily som pairing, även om jag varken läser eller skriver om dem särskilt ofta... Så jag tänkte att det gick väl ihop om vi antog att Draco helst hade låtit bli att över huvud taget nämna något som hade med Potter-familjen att göra under alla de år som gått... _Min_ lösning, alltså. Jag förväntar mig absolut inte att andra människor ska hålla med mig, men...

Så till alla er som över huvud taget orkat med att läsa det här kapitlet: tack! Nu avslutar jag det här en gång för alla, och jag är till 99 % säker på att jag inte kommer att skriva något mer på den här, inte nu de kommande månaderna i alla fall.

Och till alla er som reviewar det här kapitlet: TUSEN tack!! Nog för att det här var mitt sista, meningslösa skräp-kapitel, men det var också mitt längsta kapitel någonsin (antagligen en anledning till att vissa av er aldrig lyckas komma hela vägen hit ner!) och det vore väl för hemskt om inte en kotte tyckte ett endaste dugg om det här?

Jag vill också passa på att tack alla som någon gång reviewat den här ficen, jag uppskattar er alla, även om jag inte alltid svarar på reviewerna, jag lovar! Och jag tackar givetvis de som gett den här ficen en chans, även om de aldrig har reviewat! Tack till ALLA, med andra ord, ni är underbara allihopa, och det är jättesorgligt att jag efter det här kapitlet inte får några fler glada hälsningar eller värdefulla tips av er!

You guys have been my biggest source of inspiration!!! ;)


End file.
